The 75th Hunger Games SYOT
by someoneorother123
Summary: "To remind us that families were torn apart during the rebellion, only one tribute will be reaped from each district. But that tribute has to take with them, any siblings they have, regardless of age." The twist for this years games is shocking and there will be twists and turns the whole way. SYOT closed
1. Chapter 1

Hi, someoneorother123 here, I'm starting a new SYOT, this time its a quell. If you haven't read my other story, it doesn't really matter. So in this version of the 75th Games, Katniss and Peeta didn't win the games, instead Clove did, but there are still hints of a rebellion. Anyway I hope you submit the rules and form are on my profile.

* * *

**President Snow**

"She has to die" I say, staring at the computer screen which shows her trekking.

"Why?" Seneca Crane asks, "she is providing good entertainment for the Capitol and a lot of people are backing her" he continues.

"Ever since her ally died, District 11 has started to rebel, and I don't want the other districts seeing her as a symbol for a rebellion. She needs to die" I reply.

Seneca nods, "I will do whatever I can to try and get the other tributes to kill her and if not, I'll just blow her up" he says.

A couple of days later I am sitting on my white couch, watching the games. A fest has just been announced, this could allow other tributes to kill Katniss Everdeen.

I watch as she runs to the cornucopia and grabs District 12's pack. I am disappointed, it seems that she will escape. Then out of nowhere a knife flies and hits her head. After a long struggle with the girl from 2, the cannon goes off.

I cheer a little too loudly then I should, now she is gone and she will just be another tribute that died in the games.

_Days Later_

"Grandpa! The finale's starting!" I hear my eight year-old granddaughter, Lyla yell. I rise from my seat and head down the hallway, where I find my daughter Salia and my grandchildren Cornelius Jr and Lyla, glued to the screen.

I watch as mutts chase down the four remaining tributes, the tributes from 2, the girl from 5 and the boy from 11. Peeta died the day after Katniss did. The mutts are very impressive and I make a mental note to myself, to commend Seneca Crane on them.

I watch as the tributes are chased to the cornucopia, the girl from 5 trips and I watch Salia grimace as the mutts tear her apart, she never enjoyed the games.

I lean in closer to watch as the boys from 2 and 11 face each other, both with swords drawn. This could be a very bloody battle.

"I hope Cato wins!" My six year-old grandson, Cornelius Jr, says.

His wish is granted when Cato finally overpowers the boy from 11, killing him. Then the two remaining tributes face each other.

"Attention tributes!" Claudius Templesmith says. "The previous rule change has been revoked, we can only have one winner."

They have been allies for the entire games, but now one has to kill the other. And I'm excited to see who.

"I'm sorry Clove," Cato says, "but there can only be one winner," he continues as he raises his sword. In a flash, you can see a glint of silver sail through the air.

"I"m sorry Cato, but there can only be one winner," Clove replies, her knife sticking out of him. He looks at her in shock before he crumples to the floor and the cannon goes off

"Congratulations to Clove Brown, Victor of the 72nd annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith says as Clove is taken up to the hovercraft.

"Ha ha ha ha," Lyla taunts Cornerlius, "A girl won, girl's are better than boys," she says very sincerely.

"No there not!" Cornelius protests.

"Well I was going for Clove and you weren't so I win," Lyla replies.

"No you weren't you were going for Katniss," Cornelius says starting to charge towards Lyla, I watch as my daughter struggles to break them apart.

I smile to myself, there had been threats of rebellion through-out the games, but now that the girl from 2 has won, I doubt there will be.

* * *

**Seneca Crane's POV**

"Seneca! Come her at once," I hear President. Snow shout.

"Coming," I reply, picking up my papers. I walk into his big office and look around, there is barely anything on the walls.

"We need to talk," he says, glaring at me. I gulp, this doesn't look good.

"I've just recieved reports of an uprising in District 9, we already know that 10 and 11 have rebelled, we need to stop these uprisings. Any ideas?" He asks.

"Well, the Quarter Quell is coming up soon, we have a really terrible twist that shocks the districts into quieting down again," I reply, hoping it was the answer he was looking for.

He smiles at me, showing his pure, white teeth. "That's exactly what I was thinking, do you have any ideas?" He asks.

"Well maybe something that means there are a lot of tributes in the arena, or something that will create a lot of alliances and betrayal," I reply, hoping it was good enough.

"Yes, yes, go on," President Snow says.

"Oh, I've got it!" I sat suddenly, an idea rushing to me. "Siblings! We reap one tribute from each district, but that tribute takes all their siblings in with them, that's shock the districts," I say.

President Snow laughs, "Brilliant idea Seneca, I can picture it now, tributes of all ages forced to compete in the games," he says. "Thank-you Seneca," he says, obviously meaning for me to leave.

"Yes, of course, I'll go start work on the plans for the arena," I say, quickly leaving the room, a smile on my face. I have a few ideas up my sleeve. The tributes this year are in for a shock.

* * *

**Melissa Danielson POV** (if anyone's read my other SYOT, you'll know who she is)

"Mum, come on, the announcements about to start!" My nine year-old daughter, Belinda, calls out to me.

I walk into the living room, the rest of the household are already there. Its time for the announcement of the third quarter quell.

I settle myself in between my two sons, now aged thirteen and seventeen. I can't believe how fast they've grown up.

Belinda sits down on my lap as the television turns on.

"Welcome everybody, to the 75th Annual Hunger Games announcement!" Caesar Flickerman, says on stage.

"Now, in case you didn't know, this year is the third quarter quell, which means there will be a special twist!" He says excitedly.

"Yeah, like we didn't know," Maxientus says beside me. I know he's worried, its only his second year and already there's a Quell.

I stare up at a picture hanging on the wall, the girl in it is smiling at us. I miss that smile. She would be sixteen now, I can't imagine her as a sixteen year-old.

The girl in the picture is Harriet, she was reaped for the 72nd Hunger Games, and unfortunately didn't survive. I sigh, everyday I still miss her.

"Mum," Maxientus says, elbowing me to get my attention. I stare at the screen, the president is unfolding a tiny, white, slip of paper.

"For the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell," he says, I think the whole of Panem has gone silent, holding their breath until its announced.

"To remind us that families were torn apart during the rebellion, only one tribute will be reaped from each district," everyone is confused, only one tribute? "But that tribute has to take with them, any siblings they have, regardless of age," he continues.

I gasp, that means that if Constantine or Maxientus are reaped, they all have to go in, including Belinda.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening," Carla, one of the mothers who shares this apartment with us, cries. She has two kids, one who could be reaped, Velvet and Satin.

I can hear Carrie crying, she recently lost her mother, father and sister to a factory explosion. I look at their pictures on the wall, Bonnie, Juniper and Harris. Her older sister Livvy comforts her.

"We need to do something about this," I say, angrily.

Livvy looks up at me and smiles. "Rebel," she says.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, it was just an introductory chapter.

**Remember to submit, the information is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is just a filler chapter whilst I'm waiting for some characters, but I promise that by this weekend, I will post the character list. I apologise in advance if anyone's tributes don't get in but I hope you still decide to review. This is just explaining what's going on and the rebellion, the rebellion might not play a major part in this story, but in the sequel to this story, the third in my trilogy of SYOT's, it will play a very big part. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

**President Snow**

"Snow! Come quick!" I heard a voice shout from down the corridor. I quickly put away my book and headed down the hallway towards the survelliance room, where we kept track of everything that was going on in the Districts.

Six people were standing around a computer, staring at the screen.

"There's been a full-scale rebellion in District 8!" One of the men said.

"People are being killed, buildings are being burnt down," another added.

I pushed them out of the way to get to the computer. The screen showed peacekeepers struggling to keep back a crowd of people.

"What are we going to do?" Another man asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. "First, contact District 2 and get them to send more peacekeepers to 8. Then get me Seneca Crane, we have to make some plans." I said.

A moment later, I was sitting in my study when Seneca knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

He walked in nervously and sat down in the chair in front of my desk. He looked around, waiting for me to say the first word.

"We need to do something about these rebellions, I think that we can achieve this through the games." I said.

He nodded. "I've finished the plans for the arena, I've tried to make it as shocking as possible, there are traps and twists everywhere," he said.

"Excellent, excellent. And since this is a Quell, maybe we should throw in a little twist to scare the districts." I said, smiling to myself.

"Well I was thinking, what if we showed the districts that we care about them? And do something that makes them happy with us." Seneca said.

I glared at him, we couldn't help the districts, they had been trying to take over.

"What do you mean, help them?" I asked angrily.

He looked taken aback. "Well, we could let a whole family win, that'd show the districts that we care." He said.

I leaned back against my chair and thought about it for a bit. "Maybe your right, alright let's do that. Thank-you Seneca you may go now." I said.

I watched carefully as he walked out the door, I noticed he looked very relieved.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think! I know it was short. And if anyone here is a Divergent fan, I've started a new fanfic if you wanted to read it.


	3. Tribute List

So here is the final character list! I apologise to the four people who didn't get in, it was so hard to choose but I eventually had to go with the characters with the most detail and the one's who will be most interesting in the games. I recieved some very original tributes with all different ages, back stories and personalities, I hope that even if you don't get in, you will still choose to review and follow this story. Also, I have had to change some of the districts around, so if you put down District 2 I might have moved you to 4 etc, but I tried to stay similar to the characters backstory. Thanks!

* * *

**District 1-**

Tamen Royale, 16  
Iris Royale, 20

**District 2-**

Konnabeth Welsh, 16  
Schist Welsh, 18  
Jove Welsh, 15  
Chert Welsh, 13  
Slate Welsh, 12

**District 3-**

Caz Rivers, 13  
Luna Rivers, 20  
Blue Rivers, 17  
Nate Rivers, 15  
Neo Rivers 5

**District 4-**

Phyllis Modula, 17

**District 5-**

Lena Ricottice, 15  
Grunner Ricottice, 15-

**District 6-**

Myra Pendle, 14  
Joshua Pendle, 12

**District 7-**

Skylar Martinez, 17  
Jasmine Martinez, 19  
Brandon Martinez, 6

**District 8-**

Beres Trevalayne, 14  
Darius Trevalayne, 16  
Fenella Trevalayne, 8

**District 9-**

Carissa Black, 12  
Trianna Black, 10  
Maple Black, 4

**District 10-**

Teresa Curtis, 15  
Mick Curtis, 19  
Avalyn Curtis, 13  
Joel Curtis, 10  
Erynne Curtis, 8  
Angus Curtis, 7

**District 11-**

Camilia Plunks, 13  
Jai Plunks, 19  
Lory Plunks, 7

**District 12-**

Klaus McLellan, 16  
Jules McLellan, 21  
Milo McLellan, 21

* * *

So those are the tributes for the 75th Hunger Games! I know you've only seen their names and ages but who do you think will be most interesting in the games so far? The first chapter will be posted very soon, I've already finished half of it. I apologise again to anyone who didn't get in.


	4. District 1 & 2 Pre-Games

So, I've decided to do Pre-Games chapters, because I really love writing about tribute's home life and because I think it will help you get to know the characters better. I've decided to do them in groups, so it'll go District 1 and 2, then 3 and 4 and so on. The reapings will be like that too. This chapter is District 1 and 2 and I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think!

* * *

**District 1 Pre-Games**

**Tatum Royale (Got her name right this time)**

I walked down the long, cobbled street of District 1 "Tatum!" Someone suddenly shouted.

I turned around to see my best friend Cecelia, waving at me.

"Hi Cece!" I replied, running towards her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, it was unusual for me to be in this part of the district when I wasn't visiting Cecelia. I didn't come here very often.

"I was just going for a walk." I replied.

Cecelia nodded. "Come inside, Mum's just made cookies!" She said. I happily followed her inside, her mother was the best cook I had ever seen.

I walked into their small house, it was just Cecelia, her mother and her younger brother living there. And they weren't exactly rich.

"Oh hello Tatum!" Cecelia's mother said as I walked inside.

"Hi Mrs. Crescent," I replied.

Cecelia and I sat down at their small wooden table to enjoy the delicious cookies her mother had made.

"So, the games are soon aren't they?" Cecelia asked.

I nodded, my mouth full of cookie.

"You were planning on volunteering weren't you?" She contined, worriedly. She was very opposed to the games and didn't want me in them.

I shrugged, "I was going too but after they announced the Quell twist I decided I didn't want to, and anyway there's always next year." I replied, ignoring the worried glance Cecelia was giving me.

"I'm so scared of the quell twist, what if I get reaped? Then Kaleb will have to go into the games as well, and this year nobody will volunteer." Cecelia said, Kaleb was her ten year-old brother who she was very protective of.

"Don't worry, you won't get reaped and I'm sure there's someone out there he wants to volunteer as a family." I replied.

"Hopefully," Cecelia said, but she still looked scared.

I checked my watch and gasped. "Sorry Cece but I have to go," I said. "Thanks for the cookies," I added to Mrs. Crescent before rushing out the door.

I rushed down the street and started to head up a hill. I passed house after house and many factories as well.

Eventually I arrived outside the Training Centre, it was a big, imposing building that towered over me. It was time for the Training Class.

I pushed open the big doors and rushed inside. "You're late," the trainer said as I ran inside and took my place.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about him, he's in a very bad mood today," the boy standing next to me said. It was Dakota, my boyfriend.

I grinned to myself as the trainer went on about what we were doing. He spoke in a monotone and I could feel my concentration wavering.

Eventually he stopped talking and let us all go about our business. I followed Dakota to the knife-throwing station. We were both considered to be the best throwers in the Training Centre. He was planning on volunteering the next year.

After spending over an hour throwing knives, the trainer announced that training was over. I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped my sweaty forehead. Then I followed Dakota outside.

"Nice throwing out there." He said

"Thanks, you too," I replied, he put his arm around me as we headed back down the hill.

"It's a nice view from here," he said as we made our way down the hill, you could see almost all of the districts, from the mines to the factories where we made luxury items for the Capitol.

"Well, bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to meet me at five at the park!" Dakota said as he turned and walked down his street.

I smiled at him and waved, continuing to walk back to my house. The houses around there all looked similar, in similar shapes and sizes. This was where most of the District lived.

I eventually arrived at my house and pushed open the door.

"Tatum! Where did you go?" My older sister Iris snapped as I walked through the door.

"Sorry Iris, I went to Cece's house before training." I replied, angry at her for snapping at me. Why did she care where I went? I was old enough to look after myself.

"Thank-god, I thought you might have got kidnapped or something like that," she said, putting an arm around me.

I pushed her arm off. "Your only fours years older than me, your not my mother." I told her.

I stormed off to my room, angry at my sister. She wasn't the boss of me, and why did he care about me so much? We were close but she was always too over-protective. It became annoying after a while.

* * *

**District 2 Pre-Games**

**Konnabeth Welsh**

"So, Panem was founded over 150 years ago, by a colony that survived what was referred to as "The end of the World"." I whispered quietly to myself, flipping through the pages of the book. I yawned as I stared at the clock on the wall, 11 o'clock.

"Better get some sleep," I whispered again, turning off my torch and placing the book underneath my bed.

I was learning, since I couldn't go to school during the day, I taught myself at night.

"Kons? Are you awake?" I heard my younger brother, Slate, whisper to me, Kons was my nickname.

"Yeah, but why are you? You should be getting sleep, you don't want to be too tired at work tomorrow," I replied.

"Your awake and you have to work too," he pointed out.

"I know, but just try and sleep," I replied.

"But I can't." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I'm worried about the reaping, what if one of us gets reaped?" He asked.

I sighed to myself, I was also worried about the reaping, we had a greater chance at getting reaped, then most people in the district, there were five of us, plus we had to take out tessarae, unlike most families in the district.

"The reaping isn't for days, stop worrying about it, it's very unlikely that we'll get reaped and anyway, someone would probably volunteer," I replied.

Soon my eye's were closing and I was fast asleep.

"Come on Kons, you gotta get up," I heard my fifteen year-old brother Jove, say.

"Alright, I'm getting up," I groaned, rolling out of bed, the sun had only just started to rise, but the rest of my family was already eating breakfast.

"Finally your up," my father said, as I walked in.

I ignored him and went over to get some breakfast, it was the same as always, toast. I sat down next to my older brother Schist and started to eat my small breakfast.

"Well, your father and I had better get to work," my mother said tiredly, standing up from her seat. We were what the rest of the district called, lower-class. We were a lot poorer, we couldn't afford to train or go to school and we worked in the mines or factories.

Our parents walked out the door, leaving just us inside.

"Well, I'm going to get ready to go to work as well," Schist said, pushing away his plate.

I stared around at my brothers, wondering if they were going to get up and go too. All they did was stare moodily at their plates.

"I guess I'll go too then," I sighed, picking up my plate. I didn't look forward to work, it wasn't something I enjoyed.

I walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. I was closely followed by Slate and Chert, who both shared a room with me.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" I asked after getting dressed, they both nodded. We emerged from our room to find Jove sitting at the table.

"Took you long enough," he said.

We walked out into the early morning, not very far away, in the valley, lay the main town of District 2, even from here I could see that the streets were crawling with people. Behind the town loomed a huge mountain where most of District 2 worked.

My village on the other hand, comprised of five streets and not many people, the streets were almost empty as everyone had already left for work, this was the poor part of District 2.

Together, we walked down the worn path to the quarry, the one we walked down almost every day.

"Your late," A woman said crankily when we arrived.

"Sorry," I replied, looking at my feet. I shuffled off after getting my name marked off and my job assigned. In our village, almost everyone from 12 up worked at this quarry.

"Well, lets get to work," I sighed, taking Slate's hand as we walked to the stone-shining building. The stones were taken from the quarry to the building, we had to polish them before they were sent off to the factories.

I quickly took my place at a bench as the conveyer belt started up, and the stones sailed down. I began to get into a rhythm. Pick up the stone, polish it, put it down, pick up the stone, polish it, put it down.

After a lunch break and another afternoon of work, a was shining what felt like my millionth stone, when the supervisor announced that it was time to knock off.

I sighed in relief as I put the stone down, my arms ached. I hated work.

* * *

So what'd you think? And who did you like better? I loved both tributes and think they Will be great in then games, the next chapter should be up soon. And if you hadn't already guessed these chapters are set about a week before the reaping and are just about the tributes daily life.


	5. District 3 & 4 Pre-Games

**So, I've decided to do Author's Note's in bold now! Exciting! Not really. But anyway here is District 3 and 4 Pre-Games, sorry they took so long to write I've been really busy lately for some reason. But I hope you enjoy it and remember to review and tell me what you think. And also thank-you to Aranwen for creating the new cover picture for this story!**

* * *

**District 3 Pre-Games**

**Caz Rivers**

"Caz! Get the water!" Luna shouted to me.

I sighed as I stood up from my makeshift bed and walked out the door of our "house", though you wouldn't call it a house, it was just an abandoned factory where we lived.

It was cloudy outside, it was cloudy a lot in District 3. I walked over to the small tap on the side of the warehouse and filled up the bucket we kept next to it.

"Here you go." I said moodily to Luna, handing her the bucket. She carefully placed it over the fire she had started.

"Go wake the others," she said.

I carefully walked over to Blue, my older sister and shook her to wake her up.

"Get off me," she snapped.

Next I walked to Nate, I grinned to myself. I knew the perfect way to wake him. "Get up you lazy buggar!" I yelled into his ear.

"What the hell?" He said, waking up. "You bloody idiot Caz, you know that could've burst end my eardrum!" He said.

"Nobody care's about your stupid facts," I replied. Neo, my younger brother, had woken up when I shouted at Nate.

"Come and have breakfast." Luna called over to us. We walked over and sat down on the wooden bench we had constructed years ago. Luna handed us the same gruel we had for breakfast every day and I began to eat.

"Why do we always have this muck? It's disgusting!" Nate complained.

Luna glared at him. "Because its the only thing we can afford, if you want to go out and earn enough money for things then you can." She said.

I sighed, I hated it when they fought. We were the only family each other had.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, standing up.

"Can I come with you?" Neo asked, looking up at me with his cute smile.

"No, I want to be alone, why don't you stay here with Luna?" I replied, but I felt so bad telling him that he couldn't come.

I walked out of the warehouse into the crisp morning air. I walked down the street, wondering where I would go. It was the weekend so there was no school.

I walked down more and more streets, just thinking. Thinking about what it'd be like to live in one of the big houses in the wealthier part of the district, or what it'd be like to live in a house at all, with a mother and father.

I used to live in a house with a mother, she was a victor of a past games so we were very wealthy and happy. But when I was six, my mother died, sending me and my siblings to the orphanage. But the orphanage was a terrible place, so one night, we snuck out and ran away. We'd been living in the warehouse ever since.

I eventually stopped outside a house, it was one of the middle-class houses. Not very grand but not a shack either. I knocked on the door.

"Hi Caz!" Jed said as he opened the door, he was my best friend and we were almost like brothers.

"Hey Jed, how's it going?" I asked.

"I'm good," he replied. "Now come on, what are we standing in the doorway for, let's head inside!" He said. I stepped inside the house, it was nice to be in a proper house so I came here very often.

"Hello Caz!" Jed's mother said. I knew she pitied me and my family and wished she could do something for us. But she already had eight kids and they only earned enough money to support themselves.

"Hi Mrs. Lunch." I replied.

We walked down the narrow corridor to Jed's room. He shared with his three brothers so it always seemed crowded in there.

"Hi Caz!" Tek, one of his younger brother's said as I walked in. I waved back to him. We walked over to Jed's bed, it was nothing like mine. He had a thick blanket and a proper mattress. We sat down on it and started to talk.

"So what do you think of this year's game's?" Jed asked.

"There terrible, what the hell is the Capitol thinking? It'd be worse for you because you have all you siblings." I replied, I was very worried about them. What if Blue, Nate or I were reaped? It'd mean the others would have to go in too.

"I know, there's already uprisings, like the other day, it'll just make more." Jed replied, there had been a protest the other day in front of the Justice Building. We'd joined in.

"Yeah, maybe there will be a revolution before the actual games start. Then we won't have to worry." I said, I was desperately hoping it'd come true.

I looked at the small clock hanging on the wall. "Sorry Jed, but I have to go. Luna'll be wondering where I am." I said, waving goodbye to Jed.

I walked out the door and back down the street. I was still thinking about the games. And hoping and praying that we wouldn't get reaped.

* * *

**District 4 Pre-Games**

**Phyllis Modula**

I rushed down the alley way squished between two very large buildings.

"Phyllis? Is that you?" I heard someone whisper as I reached the end of the alley.

"Yeah," I whispered back. The girl standing at the end if the alley was Nova, my best friend.

"Good we need to start planning, the games are soon." Nova said. We were part of a group of people who hated the Capitol in District 4. We tried to revolt against them by volunteering for the games and making a point to the Capitol.

"So I take it you're not going to volunteer this year." I said to Nova, she was supposed to volunteer this year, being eighteen. But after she heard the quell twist she couldn't put her three younger siblings in danger.

"No, I say we leave it for this year, then maybe you can volunteer next year." Nova replied. We heard footsteps as Atom, Nova's fifteen year-old brother, ran down the alley.

"Hey Guys!" Atom said, but we ignored him.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied, but my mind was wondering off. I was an only child, maybe I could volunteer.

"Nova! Mum says you have to come home right away," Atom said, interrupting us.

Nova sighed. "Well bye then Phyllis, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said before turning and following Atom down the alley.

I turned in the opposite direction and headed off back home. My parents were probably wondering where I was too, they didn't know about our rebel group.

I stopped outside my house, it was quite big for District 4 as we were quite well off. Inside my parents were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hi Phyllis, where were you?" My Mum asked.

"Oh, I was just meeting Nova," I replied.

My parents exchanged glances before beginning to set the table for dinner. We sat down to our dinner of steamed fish. I knew that a few people in the district were so poor they couldn't afford proper food.

As my parents started up a conversation about how the fish prices were dropping, my mind wandered back to volunteering.

Maybe I could, I was planning on volunteering next year anyway. And this year would be a good chance since no one from the academy would volunteer and put their family at risk. Also if I volunteered, it'd save more people from dying.

"Phyllis? Did you hear what I just said?" My mum asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I replied.

"I asked if you were planning on doing any study tonight." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Mum you know I gave that up ages ago," I said. Ever since I was young I wanted to solve problems, such as improving life across Panem. I'd followed in my father's footsteps of enjoying science. But recently I'd come to my senses that I could never do anything like that, that I'd die unimportant.

That was part of the reason I formed the rebel group with my friends, it could mean that I would be remembered. The one who took on the Capitol maybe, or the one who won a quell. That'd get me remembered.

"I'm going to my room," I finally said, pushing my plate away. I had a big decision to make.

I stared around at the pictures on my walls. They were of my friends: Coral, Maria and Neanna. They had all volunteered, including Neanna who had volunteered the year before. They were all dead, they died in the games. But they were brave enough to stand up to the Captiol. I wondered if I was brave enough to do that as well.

"If they can do it, why can't you?" I whispered to myself, speaking aloud.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I wondered if I could ever be as brave as the others and Nova, even she was brave enough to give up her dream to save her family.

As I lay on my bed thinking, I eventually came to my decision. I would volunteer, I would force myself to be brave enough to stand up to the Capitol and I would be brave enough to save a families life.

I decided to go and visit Nova's house and tell her my decision. I had to sneak out because my parents didn't allow me to go out after dark.

Eventually I arrived outside Nova's house, it was in the poorer part of the district. I knocked on the door and her younger sister opened it.

"Hi Phyllis!" Elisa said.

"Hey Elisa, could you get Nova?" I asked her, she shouted for Nova and Nova soon appeared in the doorway.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"Alright, this might be a shock, but since you can't volunteer this year. I've decided too." I said, looking at her shocked expression.

"What? No! I won't let you!" Nova said.

"Nova, come on. I was planning to next year anyway its just a year ahead and if I volunteer, I could be saving a family." I said, I smiled to myself. I sounded brave.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really enjoyed writing about those tributes so thank-you to their creators! And here are some questions I hope you answer.**

**1\. Favourite about of the Rivers and Phyllis?**

**2\. If these were your tributes, how did I write them?**

**3\. Favourite so far?**

**4\. How is my writing going?**

**5\. What could I do to improve**?


	6. District 5 & 6 Pre-Games

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy. Anyway I decided to write this chapter in the other tributes point of view, so not the main, reaped tribute. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**District 5 Pre-Games**

**Grunner Ricottice**

"Come on Grunner! I'll race you home!" My twin sister Lena yelled to me as we walked home from school. I sighed as Lena ran ahead, I wasn't in the mood for running.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked as she waited at the edge of a corner.

I shook my head. "No thanks Lena," I said. She rolled her eyes at me and turned away as we continued to walk.

Lena was waiting impatiently for me as I stopped in front of my house. It was small but not cramped and it looked a lot like the one's on either side of it.

"Why did you take so long? You have the key." Lena said. I fumbled around in my pockets and pulled out our house key. Because our parents worked until later we were trusted with the house keys to get in. Well, I was trusted with the keys, Lena wasn't.

I unlocked the house and Lena bounded inside. Sometimes it was hard to believe that we were twins, Lena was so different from me and we didn't get on very well.

"I'm going out," Lena said to me, pulling on her coat.

"But you're not allowed to go out unless Mum and Dad know where your going," I protested.

"Well they're not here are they? And if you tell them, you will be in a lot of trouble from me," Lena warned me.

I glared at her as she began to walk out the door, sometimes she could be very bossy. I sighed to myself as I began to walk up the rickotty stair to my bedroom. Our house only had two bedroom, so I had to share with Lena.

I sat down at the small wooden desk on my side of the room. Years ago Lena had declared that we each got a side of the room to put whatever we wanted. I opened up my old workbook we had recieved at school, and began to start work on my maths homework.

Time seemed to fly by and suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs, hoping it was Lena and not my parents.

Sadly I was disappointed, it was my parents. Lena was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"How was your day?" My mother asked.

"It was good," I replied shyly.

"Hey, where's Lena?" My dad asked, walking into the kitchen.

I gulped, Lena had told me not to tell on her, but she was doing something wrong. So shouldn't she be punished?

"Sh-She went out, I don't know where," I replied nervously.

My father whirled around. "She went out? Without telling us?" He asked. I nodded nervously.

"What! We have to find her. Where do you think she went?" My mother asked.

"She probably went to her friend Pauline's house, she goes there a lot remember." I replied, Pauline was her best friend and I knew she would much prefer her to be her twin than I.

"Do you know where she lives?" My mother asked. I nodded. "Well could you please go find her? And bring her home straight away," she continued.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. Pauline lived a couple of blocks away. I ran down the streets of houses, all a lot like mine.

"Where are you going?" A boy in the street asked, he was a boy in my class at school, and probably the closest person to a friend.

"Hi Jerico. I'm trying to find my sister, you know Lena. I think she went to Pauline's house." I replied.

"Oh, I think I know where Pauline lives, she lives just down there. Good luck finding Lena, she'll probably be difficult to bring home," Jerico replied, pointing down a street. He didn't like Lena much and knew her real side, unlike most people in our class who just knew her as the popular, funny girl.

"Thanks!" I called to Jerico and ran down the street he was pointing to. I suddenly remembered coming down this street with Lena once, Pauline lived in the big house at the end of the street.

Pauline was wealthy, I could tell that from her house. It wasn't anything like the other houses in that street, and nothing like ours. I knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a woman, probably Pauline's mother. "Hello, do you know if my sister Lena is here?" I asked.

She stared at me disapprovingly. "Yes, Lena is here, I'll get her," she said, disappearing. Soon she appeared, with Lena beside her, her usual straight blonde hair, curled and put into some fancy plait.

"Grunner! What are you doing her? You didn't dob on me did you?" She asked. I shrugged nervously. Lena glared at me. "You did didn't you? Well you know what Grunner? I don't care about what our parents say, Why the hell did you tell? I hate you!" She yelled at me.

Together we awkwardly walked home, Lena racing ahead and ignoring me. I could tell she was going to keep this grudge on me for a while.

Eventually we came to our house. "Mum, I'm back," I called to my parents. They appeared in the doorway, glaring at Lena. I snuck in between them and raced up to my room. I didn't want to face Lena after our parents had yelled at her.

* * *

**District 6 Pre-Games  
**

**Joshua Pendle**

The bell rang, signalling that it was lunchtime. I gratefully packed up my books, glad that class was over.

I followed the rest of my class down the stairs and to the cafeteria. The mayor of District 6 was a good person and to make sure that everyone recieved a proper meal a day, students at school and workers in the factories all recievied lunch.

I grabbed a bowl of the stew we had recieved for lunch that day, to tell the truth I could bring my own lunch. We had enough money and could actually afford food.

I sat down next to my best friend Rin and began to eat my meal. Soon I had finished and we were allowed out of the cafeteria and into the playground, if you could call it that.

I sat down with Rin and we began to talk about the day, watching a few younger boys kick a ball around on the dirt patch in front of us.

"Are you nervous about the reaping?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, if Myra or I get reaped the other will go in. I don't want Myra to go into the games," I replied.

Suddenly we heard yelling coming from the space between the two grey buildings. I looked at Rin who shrugged.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," I replied.

I wandered down the space and saw three figures at the end, two of them were a lot bigger than the other. I began to hear what they were saying as I came closer.

"Idiot! Why don't you have any friends?" One of the taller one's said.

"It's because she's a bloody rich idiot, no one wants to be friends with them!" The other replied. I felt hurt at his words, I was probably what people would describe as rich.

With a start I realised that the girl they were taunting was Myra, my older sister. I stood shocked, she'd told us that people were sometimes mean to her for not having friend's, but I didn't realise what they did.

"Stop it!" I yelled, walking closer to them.

Myra turned around and looked shocked when she saw me. "Joshua?" She asked, surprised.

"And who're you?" The taller of the boys asked. "Myra's boyfriend?"

"No," I replied. "I'm her younger brother and I want you to stop being mean to her," I continued, surprised at what I was saying.

"And I suppose a little boy like you is going to stop us," the other boy said, edging closer too me. I backed away, not wanting them to hurt me.

"Just please stop being mean to Myra!" I said walking backwards until I was out of their sight.

I sat down on a nearby bench, I always felt powerless when I tried to help Myra, it seemed there was nothing I could ever to for her. I felt bad for running away from the bullies but what could I do? I was scared.

The rest of the day flew by and soon the bell rang once again, signalling that it was time to head home. I was relieved, maybe I could talk to my parents about Myra.

"I'm home!" I said as I opened the door to our shop. My parents ran a bakery so they were usually home, we lived above the shop.

"Hello Josh, how was your day?" My mother asked, lifting loaves of bread out of the oven.

"It was good," I replied, which was what I always said when they asked me. I climbed up the stairs to our apartment above the shop and walked down the hall to be bedroom, wondering where Myra was.

I sat down at my desk and opened up my sketchbook, heaps of drawings filled the pages. Some where nice drawings, of green meadows and things that made me happy, other's were the reality's of life in District 6. A peacekeeper bashing someone up, a little girl slumped against a wall, almost dead from starvation. They were all things I had seen.

I picked up my pencil and started drawing the two boys and Myra, it depended on my mood if my drawings were happy, sad or angry. And that day I was sad.

As I put the finishing touches on my drawing I heard my parent's come up. They'd obviusly closed the shop for today and had finished work. I decided to go down to Myra's room.

Her room was right next to mine, and was the exact same size. Myra was lying on her bed staring up at the roof.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, not bothering to look at me. I noticed a slight bruise on her arm. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to apologise for not helping you today. I'm sorry," I replied.

Myra sat up to look at me, staring me in the eye's. It wasn't often that she did that. "Don't try to help me, it just makes everything worse," she said before lying back down and continuing to stare at the roof.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll go now." I replied, closing the bedroom door carefully as I left. I felt tears glistening in my eyes. I needed to help Myra.

* * *

**So that was basically their daily life, I wanted to cover the siblings relationship.**

**1\. Which character is your favourite from this chapter?**

**2\. Top 3 Favourite's overall?**

**3\. What sibling relationship is your favourite?**

**4\. Are you enjoying the Pre-Games?**


	7. District 7 & 8 Pre-Games

**Sorry its been a while since I've updated, I've been busy with life and all that. But here are the 7 &amp; 8 Pre-gamess! I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

**District 7 Pre-Games**

**Skylar Martinez**

"I'm back!" Someone said, knocking on the door of our house. I opened it to see my older sister Jasmine, who was probably back from the factory she worked in.

"Hi Jasmine," I said, hugging her.

"Your home!" My six year-old brother Brandon said, running into the room and wrapping himself around Jasmine's legs.

"I picked up a few things for dinner." Jasmine said, handing me a bag, inside were a few vegetable's and a slab of meat.

"You got meat!" I said happily. We rarely got meat, we were very poor, we barely had enough money for two meals again, breakfast and dinner. And that was usually flatbread we cooked using tesserae grain. Jasmine had been working in the factory for two years, dropping out of school at 17.

"Yep, someone gave me a tip at the factory today," she replied.

We walked into the small kitchen, it had room for a small open fire stove, a wooden bench and a tap for water. We started preparing the meal, Jasmine started cooking the meat, I started chopping vegetable's and Brandon started kneading the flatbread.

"Alright Brandon, good job I'll cook the flatbread now, you can go and play outside or something before the sun set's," I said to Brandon once I had finished chopping vegetable's and put them in a pot.

He nodded and ran off, leaving the kneaded dough on the bench, I began to flatten them out to cook in the oil.

"You don't cook the flatbread nearly as well as Mum did," Jasmine said, inspecting my cooking.

I smiled warily up at her. Our mother had passed away five years ago, crushed by a nearby tree whilst she was chopping wood.

"It's her five year anniversary in three days," I said, our mother had died the day before my first reaping. It was terrible, there was no one to comfort me when I had nightmare's about being reaped.

There was another knock on the door. I exchanged a look with Jasmine, dreading who it was.

Brandon came running back in. "Dad's home!" He said, scared.

"Is dinner ready?" My father asked, his voice slurred. Brandon hid behind my legs, Dad was obviously drunk.

My father had been coming home drunk almost every day since our mother died. Brandon had barely ever got to know any of his parents. Dad quit work and returned to drinking, pulling us into poverty and forcing Jasmine to quit school.

"Not yet," Jasmine replied, her voice stiff. I had never spoken to my father properly since I was 12. When my mother died it seemed I had lost two parents.

"Why not?" Dad asked.

"Because we are preparing it now, Jasmine had to come home late because she had to get extra money," I replied.

"Well I wan' it now," he said.

"Skylar, please leave me too this," Jasmine said to me. So I led Brandon out the room to my nearby bedroom.

"Daddy's scary," Brandon said, sitting on the bed across from mine.

"Don't worry, Jasmine and I will protect you," I said, going over to him and beginning to tickle him. He started laughing very hard.

"Stop it!" He laughed.

"Shuuut up!" Dad yelled. Brandon immediately stopped laughing and I stopped tickling him.

Brandon cuddled up to me, he often did when he was scared and Dad yelled at us. I sighed, though I loved Brandon I often wished I didn't have to be a parent, I wished I could just be a normal girl.

"Dinner's ready!" Jasmine called.

Brandon and I rushed into the kitchen. Jasmine was setting out plate's on the table, she had cooked the beef and arranged vegetables on the plate's along with the flatbread.

"Yummy!" Brandon said happily, rushing to the table and beginning to eat. I follow him and sit down next to my father.

"It's Reaping Day soon, are you worried?" I asked.

"Don't remind me," he said, pushing away his plate and disappearing into his room, I stare at Jasmine.

"We won't be reaped, don't worry," she said before she got up and followed our father into his room, leaving just Brandon and I.

"What's reaping?" Brandon asked. I looked over at him, I couldn't imagine him being in the games, his cute smile and blonde curly hair. He had no clue about the games.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. The Reaping's nothing," I replied, ruffling his hair. He smiled at me. We couldn't be reaped for the Games.

* * *

**District 8 Pre-Games  
**

**Darius Trevalayne**

"Beres, wait, I need to tell you something," I called after my younger sister Beres.

"What now?" She asked impatiently.

"It's your turn to pick Fenella up from school," I said. We were supposed to take it in turns to pick up our eight year-old sister but it usually ended up being me who did it all the time.

Beres sighs. "Can't you? I have heaps of things to do." She replied.

"Fine," I said, shaking my head at Beres as she ran off again, I doubted that she had heaps of things to do.

I turned down the next street towards the Primary School for younger kids. I liked her school much more than I liked mine.

"Darius!" Fenella said, running towards me as soon as I walked in the gates. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Hi Fenella. How was school?" I asked, letting her hop onto my back so I could give her a piggy-back back home.

"It was good, but wasn't Beres meant to pick me up today?" She replied.

"She's to lazy too," I said, making Fenella giggle. Together we walk home together. Honestly, I liked my little sister a lot more than I liked Beres.

We arrived outside our house, it wasn't very big, but we were comfortable. I noticed that our mother was already home, so was Beres.

"Hi guys," my mother said as we walked into our small kitchen.

"It was good," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say." She said, which was true. "Could I ask you to go and get some food from the markets? Here's the list," she continued, handing me a scrap of paper.

"Alright I will, but I promised Kaleem that I would go and hang out with him." I replied. Kaleem was my best friend and he lived near the markets.

"Fine, but he home soon," she said, before turning to Beres who had just walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you hang out with friends much?" She asked.

"Unlike them, the weak and the freaks, I don't need friends. I can function perfectly without any of them," Beres replied. I snorted, the real reason she didn't have any friends was probably because she was not the nicest person to get along with.

We lived near the markets, they were the place where people went to buy supplies that they couldn't afford to buy at the shops in the middle of the district, where the upper-class lived.

I often went to the markets so I knew my way around and knew a lot of the stall-owners. I noticed that there were a few more supplies on the shopping list than usual. I wondered why, we usually couldn't afford a whole feast of food.

I quickly dropped the food back home before I went to visit Kaleem, we had a special meeti g place where we would meet most days after school. It was down a small side-street near the apartment block Kaleem lived in, which was generally thought of as where the lower-class lived.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do some errands for my Mum," I said to Kaleem as I arrived at the street.

He rolled his eyes. "I hate doing errands for my parents," he said. "So, any news?" He continued.

I shrugged. "No, not really. I did pretty well on my Maths test today but not much. What about you?" I replied.

"Of course you did well, your like a genius!" Kaleem said, making me smile a little. "Anyway, my news. Well it seems like half the apartment block is revolting and trying to start a rebellion." He continued.

My jaw dropped. "A rebellion? Seriously? Wow," I said.

He nodded. "Yep, and that half of my apartment block happens to include me. It's being led by these two women named Livvy and Melissa," he said. Kaleem had always been someone who would participate in a rebellion, he loved action and hated the Capitol.

"God a rebellion. Is it something to do with the Quarter Quell?" I asked. I was really nervous about the Quell. If Beres or I were reaped, that would mean Fenella would have to go into the games as well.

"I think so. I'm not sure though. One of the women, Melissa, had a daughter who died in the games a few years ago. Harriet or something," Kaleem replied.

"Wow," I said, I still hadn't gotten over the prospect of a rebellion. "I'm sure Beres would want to participate in that," I continued, Beres, like Kaleem, loved action and adventure.

"And she wouldn't stop until everyone in the Capitol was dead," Kaleem put in, he really disliked Beres but he was pretty accurate.

"Anyway, I should probably head back home, and tell my parents what's going on." I said, checking the time.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Last day of school before the Reaping," Kaleem said waving to me as he walked off back down the street. I waved back and headed off in the other direction, eager to tell my family what was going on.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. The Martinez's were very hard to write about, no offence to their creator but I enjoyed writing about Darius, the interactions were very fun.

Also thought I might tell you that for the Reapings I will have four chapters, 1-3 4-6 7-9 and 10-12 so we don't have to many chapters. And here are the questions:

1\. Favourite out of the two families!

2\. Favourite and least favourite characters so far?


	8. District 9 & 10 Pre-Games

**Two updates in two days! Yay! I suppose I'm really excited to get to the reapings then the Capitol chapters then the Games! Last night I planned out the games and the victor/s but as it progresses it will probably all change. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**District 9 Pre-Games**

**Carissa Black**

The sun had just begun to set as I sat down on a rock. From up on the hill the fields of District 9 looked beautiful, it was almost time for harvest so the wheat was golden.

But if you looked back behind where I was sitting, it turned from beautiful to ugly. In the distance I could see a big, electric, chain fence that ran around our district. I could see the small Justic building, graffitti painted in its side, it wasn't nearly as big as the one in the main town. I could see the small, broken down houses that we lived in.

And as I got closer to the District it began to look even more terrible when you saw the people. There was barely a smile on anyone's face, just hard looks.

"Hello Carissa, where have you been?" An old women asked me.

"Hi Mrs. Duffy, I just went for a walk near the fields," I replied. Mrs. Duffy loved on our street and was one of the oldest people in our section of the district. You didn't love very long in District 9.

"That's nice, it looks very pretty at the moment doesn't it?" She said.

I nodded enthusiastically. "We don't get much beauty around here," I said.

"Unfortunately no," Mrs. Duffy said. I waved goodbye to her and continued walking down the street.

Our house looked a lot like all the other one's around it, small, dirty and run-down. We lived near a sign that said Fairfields, the name of the village we lived in. Our District was made up of five villages and a main town. The villages all produced some type of grain, along with the next village we produced wheat. The main town processed all the grain for the Capitol, they were generally the richest in the district.

I pushed open the wooden door to our house. There was a familiar scene inside. My mother stirring a pot in our small kitchen, my dad tickling my younger sister Maple and my other sister Trianna was nowhere to be found.

"Hello Carissa, how as your walk?" My Mum asked.

"It was good, where's Trianna?" I replied. My Mum pointed to the bedroom door before continuing to stir the pot of stew.

There were two bedrooms in the house. My parents small one and the one I shared with Trianna and Maple. When I pushed open the door, I found Trianna lying on her bed, her face in her pillow.

"Hey Tri, what's the matter?" I asked her, Tri was my nickname for her.

She sat up, her eyes red. "I'm just worried," she replied.

"About what?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. She was worried about the reapings, we all were.

"The Reaping," she replied. Trianna was only ten and it seemed to unfair to have her in the reapings. I'd tried not to think about them, because me being reaped would mean Maple would have to go into the games. And she was only four.

"I know, but try not to worry, there are heaps of kids in the district and my name is only in the reaping six times. Some kids have theirs in their more than thirty times, the chances of us getting reaped are very small," I said.

Trianna had a smile on her face. "The odds are in our favour," she said, imitating our escort, a horrible women named Sasha.

I laughed. "Come on then, lets go have dinner," I said. Together we walked into the kitchen where our Dad had begun to set the table.

We had quite a big dinner that night. Stew and flatbread, usually we just had flatbread and sometimes we didn't have anything at all.

"Why are we having such a big dinner?" I asked.

"Because," my Mum replied beginning to choke on her words. "It might be one of the last we have together," she continued. My Dad out his hand around her to comfort her.

I knew our parents were extremely worried about the games. If it was bad enough for me to have to worry about myself, I couldn't imagine having to worry about all three of your children going into the games.

"Why are Mummy and Daddy so worried?" Maple asked. She was sitting next to me and on her low chair, she barely reached the table.

I sighed, Maple had no idea about the Games. "Because we might have to go away soon, onto that television show we see sometimes," I said, trying to explain it to her.

"The one with the swords?" Maple asked. I nodded sadly and she looked shocked, even at four she seemed to know what it meant.

"Can I be excused?" I asked my parents, they nodded. I took my plate up to our kitchen bench before running outside.

It was dark and cloudy, you could barely see the stars in the sky. I crouched down next to my house and sobbed into my hands. I was worried, I'd tried my hardest not to be since the Quell announcement but now it was all coming down on me. I'd been worried enough that it was my first reaping but now Maple and Trianna could go into the games as well if I got reaped. And the reaping was only in two days.

I sobbed into my hands, I tried to muffle it but it didn't work. "Shut up!" A voice yelled, coming from the house across the road. It belonged to a rough man, he was unemployed and sold illegal weapons for a living.

So I shut up. But I was still extremely worried.

* * *

**District 10 Pre-Games  
**

**Teresa Curtis**

"Come on Teresa, its time to go," my older brother Mick said, checking his watch. I sighed and closed the book I was reading, I had taken it from our classroom at school.

"I'll get Avalyn," I said. It was time for work, everyday after school I reluctantly left home to go to work at the nearby abbotoir. I knew I shouldn't complain, it got the little extra money we needed.

I walked outside, summer was coming and it was beginning to get a lot warmer. I spotted Avalyn a little way down the dirt road, playing soccer with my other younger siblings. Joel, Erynne and Angus.

"Avalyn! Come on, its time to go!" I called out. Everyone in our family started wor when they were twelve, I had been working for three years, Mick for seven and Avalyn for one.

She looked up reluctantly from the ball they had made out of reeds and sticks.

"Alright, I'm coming," she sighed, walking over to me. The abbotoir we worked at was just down the road so it didn't take long to get there.

I hated working at the abbotoir, not just because it took so much time out of my day, but also because I hate killing. I hated killing the livestock I was forced to kill. Usually Mick or Avalyn would help me but I still hated it.

A girl about my age nodded to me as I passed through the doors, she had probably been working in the last shift.

A tall man stood in the centre of a circle, he was the owner of this abbotoir and our boss, he was shouting intructions to the crowd of people that had gathered around him, most of them were between twelve and twenty.

He was yelling out the jobs everyone had been assigned to today. "Mick, Frad, Pollux, Leura and Darx, you will be on herding," he said. I sighed, herding was the best job.

"Jinger, Hans, Arabella and Rae, you will be on handling," he continued. "And Millicent, Yuri, Callen, Avalyn, Vivian and Teresa, you will be on execution," he finished.

I sighed, I was on execution again. I followed the other five workers to our station.

"You okay?" Avalyn whispered to me, she knew how much I hated execution and it was worse now, it reminded me that I might be reaped for the Hunger Games in two days. Where I would be forced to kill actual people.

I stood next to Millicent, my best friend from school, we waited whilst the other two stations set to work.

Soon six cows were pushed up into the pens, each of us held a small gun we used to kill the cow with. I stared at the cow pushed into my pen.

It was grey and dirty, and only young. It stared up at me, its eyes full of fright. I didn't want to kill it.

"Come on Teresa, you'll be fine," Avalyn said.

I sighed and aimed my gun at the cows head, we got into serious trouble if we landed a bullet in the body as that would ruin the carcass. I closed my eyes as I pulld the trigger, I didn't want to see the cow drop dead before me.

I heard a squeal and opened my eyes again, I had hit the cow right in the eye and it Kay dead before me.

"See, your fine," Avalyn said.

The next six cows were pushed up into the pen, I tried not to look at the cow as I shot it. More and more cows were pushed up, we killed a lot each day.

I closed my eye's each time as I shot. Suddenly I heard a yell.

"Teresa Curtis!" It was the boss. I opened my eyes and saw that I had aimed wrong and accidently hit the cows body, I would be in serious trouble.

I turned around sheepishly to face the boss. He was scowling at me.

"Idiot! How dare you ruin a carcass!" He yelled. Everyone had stopped working and had turned to stare at me. "All of you get back to work! Teresa, come with me," he yelled, dragging me along the shed.

I followed him down the building towards his office. I was nervous, what if I got fired? My parents would never forgive me.

He ushered me into his office. "I cannot deal with incompetent kids like you. Tay is the fifth time this year that you have shot the body. And since I have a lot of kids who want to get a job here, I am going to have to fire you." He said.

I gasped at his words. "No, please don't," I begged.

"I will give you the rest of this months salary but you are not to return to work here," he continued, glaring at me. I nodded sadly and walked out of the office, my head hanging down. Everyone in the building stared at me as I walked out.

I continued walking back to my house, nervous about what my parents would say when I told the, I was fired. We needed the money I earned.

"Why are you home early?" My mum asked as I opened the door.

I gulped. "I-I hit the cow, and he fired me," I said, tears in the corner of my eyes.

My Mum was silent for a moment. "Oh Teresa, that's okay, it'll be alright, I'm sure you can get another job somewhere else." She said, but I could hear worry in her voice.

I had to get another job, my parents and Mick all worked but we still didn't earn enough.

* * *

**I know its probably not a very good chapter and I know there wasn't much sibling Interaction in District 10 but ah well, I hope you still enjoyed it! There is only one more Pre-games left, I hope i'll be able to get it up tomorrow or the next day. And here are some questions**

**1\. Favourite POV**

**2\. Favourite family out of the two**

**3\. Any predictions for alliances (Not all families will be allies)**

**4\. Least favourite chapter so far**

**5\. What are you most looking forward too?**

**6\. Any predictions for bloodbaths?**


	9. District 11 & 12 Pre-Games

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been caught up in my other stories. But now that the 72nd games is finished you should expect more regular updates. And this is the last Pre-Games! Next up are the four reapings and then the Capitol chapter! I hope you enjoy this. Also I apologise Camilia's creator, I forgot that her parents were divorced until I had finished the chapter, sorry.**

* * *

**District 11 Pre-Games**

**Camilia Plunks**

I woke up the morning of the day before the reaping feeling happy. I'd had a dream, a dream I'd had many times before but I still felt happy every time I had it.

It started off in a meadow full of daisy's. Around me was an abundance of food, everything I had dreamed of. Then next to me, was a river full of fresh, clear water. My younger sister was laughing, and we were all happy.

If only that was what life was really like.

"Camilia, time to ge up," my mother said. I reluctantly got out of bed, my brother and sister's beds were already empty so I assumed they were up.

My father was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, staring at a sheet of paper. I'd noticed we got a lot of those sheets of paper.

"You okay Dad?" I asked.

"I'm fine Camilia, don't worry about me," he said, ruffling my hair. But I knew that both my parents were extremely worried about many thing.

They were worried about money mostly. The Plunk's used to live quite decently running one of the plantations in the District. But one year there was a massive drought, they spent most of their money trying to keep the plants alive, but it hadn't worked. Now they loved in a tiny house owned by the mayor and they struggled to earn enough money to even buy food.

And now they were also worried about the reaping. After the Quell twist I had overheard them discussing it most nights. I was supposed to be asleep. I overheard that they'd ere extremely worried.

"Do you want breakfast?" My younger sister Lory asked me. She was stirring a pot over the old stove we owned.

"Yes please Lory," I replied. She handed me a bowl of some sort of porridge. It was a lot bigger then what we normally got.

My Dad sighed. "Alright kiddos, I have to go to work now, bye," he said, wrapping me in a hug. He hated work but reluctantly went to it everyday.

"Where's Jai?" I asked as my Dad left.

"He went to work early, he had to run an errand for the manager or something," my Mum replied. Jai was nineteen so along with Dad he worked.

"We have the day off school today!" Lory said excitedly.

I managed to smile at her, we had the day off school because it was the day before the Realing. But being only seven, Lory didn't really understand what it meant.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Lory.

She thought for a minute. "Could we go to the main part of town?" She asked, Lory loved going there, she'd never lived there but it was the nicest part of town.

"Sure," I replied. It sometimes cheered me up, going there, I could pretend that I wasn't living in poverty.

"Mum, we're going to the main part of town," I called to my mother, she agreed to let us go so we left.

If you ignored all the people starving, the homeless orphans and terrible working conditions. District 11 could actually be a nice place. The trees were pretty, the sky was often clear and it was usually warm. I liked to imagine what it'd be like if it was actually like that.

District 11 was a big district and we lived on the outskirts, so it was usually a half-hour walk to get to the middle of the district, the nicer part.

We walked in silence. Lory was staring around at the tree's, plantations and small houses around us. As we got closer to the district centre the houses began to get a bit bigger and nicer.

"I wish we lived in one of those houses," Lory whispered to me, pointing to the bigger houses in the distance.

"Me too," I replied.

We finally reached the district square, it was big with lots of shops and houses around it, it was probably the nicest part of the district. The square was usually filled with stalls from the daily market, but not today. Today the square was empty.

"Oi, you kids, get off the square," someone in the distance yelled. He was a Peacekeeper, standing on top of a stage in front of the Justice Building and he was directing orders.

We quickly rushed down a side street. The Peacekeepers could get pretty rough sometimes and it was best to avoid them.

"Why did we have to leave?" Lory asked me.

"Because they were busy setting up for the Reaping tomorrow," I replied nervously. I was very worried about the reaping tomorrow.

"Oh yeah," Lory said a little sadly, gazing off into the distance. Maybe she did understand a bit of the Games and that she could die if she got reaped. "I'm scared about the reaping tomorrow," Lory continued.

"Why?" I asked surprised, I hadn't expected her to ask such a question, I knew I didn't really know what the games were when I was seven.

"Because we might get Reaped, and if we get reaped, we'll die," she replied, her auburn hair exactly like mine falling into her face.  
"Oh Lory, I promise we won't be reaped, there are thousands of slips of paper and thousands of kids who could get reaped. And even if we did get reaped, we would try to win," I replied, putting my arm around her to try and comfort her.

"You promise we won't get reaped?" Lory asked, her bright blue eyes looking up at me.

"I promise."

* * *

**District 12 Pre-Games**

**Jules McLellan**

"Milo, come and help me with the dishes," I called to my twin brother, who was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he mumbled walking to our small kitchen sink and beginning to scrub dishes. We worked in silence.

Suddenly Milo broke the silence. "You know... We could get reaped the day after tomorrow," he said quietly.

I looked at him quizically for a moment, we were both twenty-one, our names weren't in the Reaping. Then I realised what he meant. "You mean Klaus could get reaped?" I asked.

He nodded, Klaus was our younger brother, but when we were put into the orphanage, he was adopted but we were left behind. I didn't see him very often. I sighed, after I turned eighteen I thought I'd be free from the games. But how with the Quell twist I wasn't.

"He won't get reaped, and even in the tiniest possibility that he is, we could be the oldest tributes there so we would stand a chance," I said, my voice wavering.

Milo rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we'd stand a chance against trained Careers?" He asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

I stared at him. "I'm going to bed," I said.

I walked into my small bedroom, Milo's was right next to mine. My bedroom was just a small chest of drawers and a bed.

The next morning I woke up with a sense of dread coming over me, today I had to meet with Jaxen. I was planning something big with him.

Milo was surprisingly already up and cooking breakfast, he was never up early on days when he didn't have to work.

"Morning July," he said, July was his nickname for me.

"Hey Milo, I need to go somewhere soon, what are you going to do today?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I suppose I have to check on Mother," he said. Each day we has off we rotated checking on our mother, a drug addict who used to abuse us before we were out in the orphanage. I hated her.  
And I definitely had a reason to hate her. When I was 18 I left the orphanage I lived in and live on the streets. I met a Peackeeper and became pregnant and gave birth to a girl who I named Juliet. Then I went back to live with my abusive mother, I needed help raising the child. I was unemployed and often hungry but soon I got a job driving trains to deliver coal to the Capitol. On my first trip I left, leaving my mother and Milo in charge of Juliet. When I came back I discovered Milo being whipped in the square. He told me that my mother had killed Juliet. My daughter was dead.

"Alright, I'm sure you'll have fun with that," I said, winking at him, he rolled his eyes back. We both hated visiting our mother but we had too.

I walked into our small bathroom, if you could call it that, it didn't have a proper toilet, bath or anything like that. I brushed back my straight blonde hair and pulled it up in a ponytail.

"I'm going to go now Milo," I called to him once I was ready, but it seemed he had already left.

I walked down the dusty streets of District 12 before I came to a small neighbourhood of houses. They were run-down with most of them broken, people generally tried to avoid this part of the District. I walked down the street until I came to a house. It looked abandoned but it wasn't.

"Jaxen, are you in their?" I called, pushing open the broken door.

"Is that you Jules? C'mon in, I'm 'ere," Jaxen replied.

He was sitting at his small table, a pipe jutting out of his mouth. He grinned at me as I walked in. "So, hit times tomorrow ain't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow night, can you do it then?" I replied nervously. He nodded.

The truth was that Jaxen was a trained hit-man. He was unemployed as he had lost a leg in a coal-mining accident. He had started up a sort of assassins business, and he was very good at killing. I had two targets in mind.

"So, which one do ya want me to do first?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, my two targets were the two people I hated most. The Peacekeeper, the father of Juliet who had abandoned me after I has the child. And of course my mother, who killed Juliet in exchange for drugs.

"The Peacekeeper," I replied, for some reason I hated him more then my mother.

"Alrighty then, its a done deal. Do ya have the money with ya now?" He asked.

I handed over a few small coins, he didn't charge much for his services. I hurried off, grateful to be out of that house. Jaxen scared me.

I wandered around for a bit, wondering what to do. I decided to head to the markets in the centre of the District.

I was browsing through some vegetables an old lady was selling when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Klaus.

"Klaus?" I asked surprised, I hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey July," he replied. I hugged him. He had grown a lot since I had last seen him, and he looked very well fed. A few years ago the mayor had decided to adopt three children from our orphanage, Klaus had been one of them.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" he replied politely.

"Not so good I'm afraid," I said, which was true. Klaus lived in a rich family whilst Milo and I struggled for money.

"Oh, why?" He asked, but he was interrupted by two girls shouting at him to hurry up. The older one was Madge, the mayor's daughter and the other was a girl I recognised from the orphange who had been adopted alongside Klaus. "Oh, I've got to go, bye Jules!" He said.

I waved to him as he ran off with his adopted sisters. I was glad I got the chance to talk to him.

* * *

**So, I think they were both action-packed chapters, what did you think? The Pre-Games are finally finished so next up is the 1, 2 and 3 Reaping! And here are questions:**

**1\. Now that the Pre-Games is over what chapter was your least favourite?**

**2\. What was your favourite?**

**3\. Who do you like better in this chapter?**

**4\. Top 3 favourite families?**

**5\. Top 3 least favourite families?**

**6\. Who is your favourite and least favourite tributes?**

**Trivia: What District did Gale move to after Mockingjay?**


	10. District 1, 2 & 3 Reapings

**Here's the first reaping chapter! It's districts 1, 2 &amp; 3! Anyway last night I was watching TV and there was a family called the Martinez's! They lived in Mexico and ran a shop where they sold fireworks hats...Yeah the shows weird, but it is the funniest thing you will ever watch. It's called Hamish and Andy's and god they are hilarious! Anyway...on to the chapter.**

* * *

**District 1 Reaping**

**Iris Royale**

I opened my eye's. The sun had just started to rise and the sky was a brilliant orange-yellow colour. I suddenly remembered what day it was. Reaping day.

It had been two years since my last Reaping. This would be my eight reaping.

I walked over to Tatum's room. Our Reaping started very early, at eight o'clock so we needed to get up early.

I knocked on her door. "Tatum, come on its Reaping Day," I called.

I heard a moan in reply and smiled to myself as I walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. My mother was already up but my father was nowhere to be seen.

"Good Morning Iris," my mother said.

"Hey Mum. It's Reaping Day today," I said.

My mother looked nervous, I would be too if I ran the risk of having both my children reaped. "Don't worry Mum, Tatum won't get reaped and even if she does I'm sure someone would volunteer for family glory or whatever," I said, trying to comfort her.

My father walked into the room, rubbing sleep from his eye's. "So, reaping day, are my brave girls going to volunteer?" He asked.

"No today Dad, we won't," Tatum said, walking into the room. I knew she was planning on volunteering in a couple of years, Tatum loved the games, but not right now.

I quickly finished my breakfast and walked back into my room to get ready for the reaping. I brushed back my brown hair and got out the white top I was planning on wearing for the reaping,

After getting ready I checked my watch. 7 o'clock, I still had half and hour before I had to head off to the Reaping. I decided I wanted to go talk to Tatum, she loved the Games and I was slightly worried that she might volunteer.

I knocked on her door but there was no reply from inside. "Where did Tatum go?" I asked my mother as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, she went to hang out with Dakota," she replied, smiling a little. She seemed to find it very funny that Tatum had a boyfriend.

Eventually it was time for the reaping and Tatum arrived back home. We were ready to head off to the district square.

"Do I get my name marked off or anything since if Tatum gets reaped I have to go into the games?" I asked my parents as we arrived at the square.

"I think we have to go up together," Tatum replied, nodding towards the line.

We joined up the line of kids and looked around. I was shocked to see a lot of younger kids who shouldn't be eligible for the games, including a girl who looked to be about five.  
There were also older people like me who were adults, including a man who looked to be thirty.

"Your names?" The woman at the desk asked as we approached her.

"Tatum and Iris Royale," I replied confidently, the woman marked our names off and directed us to the crowd of other children.

I stood up the back with the older and younger children who's names weren't in the bowl but who were still eligible. Tatum joined her best friend Cecelia in the sixteen year-old's section.

Our escort walked to the stage, she was new and I had never seen her before but she introduced herself as Jewelza.

"Welcome everybody, to the District 1 reaping of the 75th Annual Hunger Games!" She chirped. "Now as we all know, this is no regular games. Instead of a male and female tribute being reaped we will have groups of siblings!" She said excitedly. "Well, lets get down to business," she continued.

She walked over to the Reaping bowl, it was filled to the brim with names as it had both boys and girls names. I gulped nervously as she picked one out.

She cleared her throat. "Cecelia Crescent," she called out. "And Kaleb Crescent," she continued. I gasped, Cecelia was Tatum's best friend.  
I watched as the ten year-old boy who had been standing behind me began to walk to the stage, followed by his older sister Cecelia.

Suddenly I saw someone following them, someone who looked identical to me. Tatum. Her clear voice rung out across the square. "I volunteer as tribute."

I gasped. Tatum had volunteered, which meant I had to go up as well. It all seemed like a dream, I felt sick as I walked up to the stage, not looking at anyone. I was in the games.

"What's your name?" Jewelza asked as we got to the stage.

"Tatum Royale, and this is my sister Iris," Tatum replied.

Jewelza smiled and directed us onto the stage. "May I present to you the District 1 tributes for the third Quarter Quell. Tatum and Iris Royale!" She said to the crowd.

The crowd cheered. I turned towards Tatum who was smiling at me. I hated her for volunteering for the games. I slapped her hard on the cheek and the crowd gasped.

"You idiot," I hissed at her. She had landed me in the games.

* * *

**District 2 Reaping**

**Slate Welsh**

"No work today," Jove said, sounding relieved.

I nodded, but I was to nervous to be relieved. It was my first reaping, and hopefully not my last. I felt sick to my stomach, my name was only in the reaping once but Schist had insisted on taking tessarae out for the family every year which meant his name was in the reaping 56 times, Kons' was in their 5 times, Jove's four times and Chert's twice.

Which meant that there were 68 slips of paper that could mean I was reaped. The odds weren't in my favour.

My family never really worried about the reaping, even if we did get reaped someone would usually volunteer. I still remembered Schist getting reaped when he was fourteen, though of course someone volunteered for him. But this year I doubted there would be a volunteer.

"Slate come on, its time to get ready," Konnabeth called out to me.

"I'm coming Kons," I replied, taking my bowl to our small sink.

Chert was already dressed and was grinning at me. I glared back at him. He was always cocky and it got very annoying.

About an hour later everyone was finally ready, and there was half an hour till the reaping. So we started our long trek to the centre of the District.

I walked behind the rest of my family, very nervous, I was scared that we would get reaped.  
I tugged on Konnabeth's shirt to get her attention. "Kons, do you think we'll get reaped?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You have asked me that question at least ten times this week. We won't get reaped, stop worrying there's heaps of kids in the district," she said, though I could hear a hint of worry in her voice.

I decided that I had to stop being miserable and worrying about the reaping so I ran ahead. "Come on Chert! I'll race you to the end of the road!" I called to Chert, he shook his head.

So I ran by myself to the end of the road and waited till the rest of my family caught up.

After a while we arrived at the District square, it was already filled with many people.

"Good luck," my mother said, hugging me, a worried expression on her face. I managed to smile back.

I followed my brothers to the desk. Konnabeth had spotted her best friend Livia and had run off to see her. Livia lived on the rich side if town and I didn't like her very much.

"Names?" The man at the desk asked.

"I'm Schist Welsh. And this is Jove, Chert and Slate," Schist replied. "Our sister Konnabeth is also coming but she's a while away." He continued.

I waved to my brothers as I made my way down to the front of the crowd, where the twelve year-olds stood. I took my place right in the front row and stared up at the stage.

I was extremely nervous. In the Reaping bowl were many slips of paper. Some that contained the power to kill me. No one else around me seemed to be nervous, though not many people were in District 2 where the Games were prized. They were probably expecting a victor, our tribute won last year.

Our escort walked to the stage. "Good Morning District 2!" She said happily. The crowd fell silent. After the mayor said his speech and we were shown a video it was time for the names to be reaped.

The escort walked to the bowl, reached her hand in and grabbed a piece of paper. I held my breath as she walked to the microphone, praying that it wasn't me.

"Konnabeth Welsh!" She called out. "And her siblings. Schist, Jove, Chert and Slate, oh a big family!" She continued.

I gasped, the kids around me were staring at me as I made my way to the stage. Konnabeth smiled encouragingly at me. My worst nightmare had come true.

Jove turned towards Konnabeth. "Well done big sis, now look what you've gotten us into!" He said sarcastically. Konnabeth looked hurt.

"Any volunteers?" Our escort asked the crowd. No one stepped forward.

I drew in a sharp breath. My nightmare had come true. I was in the games.

* * *

**District 3 Reaping**

**Luna Rivers**

"Come on guys, time to get up," I said. It was Reaping Day, the most dreaded day of the year in District 3.

Neo and Blue immediately got up but the others stayed in bed. "Caz, Nate, get up now!" I yelled at them. Caz groaned and rolled over on his mattress, but eventually they both got up.

Blue began to prepare breakfast and I helped Nate roll away the mattresses. We had to pack up in case we were Reaped.

We ate our breakfast in silence, all of us, except Neo, were worrying about the reaping. There was quite a good chance that we could be reaped, especially if someone has discovered that we were living here, reapings were often rigged.

"What the matter Luna?" Neo asked me sweetly.

I turned to him and put on a fake smile. "Nothing's the matter, we just might have to go somewhere that's all," I replied. He nodded and went off to do something.

"Are you okay Caz?" I asked Caz who was sitting on a log, his face buried in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worried. About us being reaped, or Jed, there's a big chance he could be reaped, his older sisters name is in the reaping so many times," Caz replied.

"Don't worry, we'll both be fine," I said.

We were supposed to change into our best clothes for the reaping, but we didn't have any, we couldn't afford some. So we just wore our everyday, dirty clothes.

"Come on guys, its time to go," I said. The others reluctantly got up. I held Neo's hand as we walked to the District square, it was already crowded by the time we got up there.

"Where do we go now?" Caz asked.

Nate pointed to the nearby desk where lots of kids were lining up. The line was long and it seemed to take hours before it got to us.

"Names?" The man at the desk asked.

Nobody spoke so I stepped forward. "Um, Luna, Blue, Caz, Nate and Neo Rivers," I replied. He marked so,etching in his big notebook.

"And how many of you are eligible?" He asked.

"Three. Blue, Nate and Caz," I replied. He made another note in his book and ushered us away.

"Good luck guys," I said to my siblings, hugging them. Nate managed to fake a smile at me.

"We'll be fine," he said.

I nodded and waved to them as they walked off to their designated areas. I grabbed Neo and followed the older and younger children to a section at the back.

"Welcome District 3, to the reaping of the 75th Annual Hunged Games!" Our escort, a horrible man named Vivian said.

"Not him again," I heard the nine year-old girl next to me mutter.

"Alright, lets get straight to the Reaping. No point waiting around is there?" He said, he always skips the formalities.

He slowly walked over to the Reaping bowl, as if he wanted to draw out the torture. He carefully selected a slip of paper and walked back to the microphone. It seemed to take years until he finally announced the names.

"Our tributes for this year are Caz Rivers," he began, I knew as soon as I heard the word Caz that I was doomed. "And his siblings Luna, Blue, Nate and Neo."

"Luna? What's going on?" Neo asked me as we walked to the stage slowly. I didn't reply.

I met up with Blue on the way to the stage. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, we'll get through this," she whispered into my ear.

We joined hands as we walked onto the stage. Caz was already there, looking extremely guilty as though it was his fault that we were reaped.

Nate was the last one on the stage. He rolled his eyes and took out a piece of paper and ripped it up saying. "Well that ruined my plans for today so thanks I lot."

I gave him a startled look. He said that in front of all the districts and the Capitol? I hit him over the head. Then I break down in tears. My family is going into the games.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the first Reaping chapter? I hope it doesn't get too repetitive. So the next chapter will be Districts 4, 5 and 6 reapings. Oh and I thought I should feel, you about the plans for this story. So after the reapings there will be a chapter on Good-byes, them train rides, then chariot rides, then training. And here are the questions.**

**1\. Favourite Reaping?**

**2\. Favourite character out of these three?**

**3\. What are you most looking forward to?**

**Trivia: How many older brothers does Peeta have?**


	11. District 4, 5 & 6 Reapings

**Sorry I haven't update for a while but I've been away on holiday so I haven't really been able to, so here is the 4, 5 &amp; 6 Reapings! I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

**District 4 Reaping**

**Phyllis Modula**

I woke up on the morning of the reaping feeling calm, I didn't know why, I just was in a good mood, even though later I would volunteer for the games.

"Good Morning Phyllis," my father said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," I replied, grabbing a piece of toast and beginning to eat.

"Are you nervous? About the Reaping today?" He asked, I wasn't nervous, I was planning on volunteering anyway but I hadn't told my parents that.

"Not really, there's not a very big chance that I'll get reaped, being an only child," I replied.  
I finished my toast and rushed into my room to get ready for the reaping, once I was finished I headed over to Nova's house.

"Please don't volunteer Phyllis, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Nova begged, we were sitting on her bed discussing the reaping.

"I've already told you Nova, I've made up my mind and I'm not going to change it. Anyway it's better I go into the games rather then a big family," I replied.

"I just- don't want to lose you like we lost Neanna and Coral and Maria, your my best friend," she said.

"Nova you were planning on volunteering this year if it hadn't been for the Quell Twist, you can't tell me not too, and I was planning on volunteering next year anyway, it's just better this year because then I can save a family," I pointed out.

"But there will be a lot more people this year and a worse chance of winning," Nova said.

I stood up. "Nova, I am going to volunteer whether you like it or not so stop arguing with me, your not going to change my mind," I said, raising my voice.

"What's going on?" Nova's younger sister Eliza asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing, anyway I'm heading over to the reaping," I mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Just remember, don't worry about getting reaped, it's very unlikely that you will," my mother assured me as we reached the square. I began to feel guilty about leaving my parents and making them sad by volunteering.

"No, they'll be proud of you for saving others," I muttered to myself as I joined the line of kids getting their names marked off.

Four people walked onto the stage. Our mayor, our escort Grander and the two mentors Jace and Annie who had won the 72nd and 70th Hunger Games.

The Mayor said his speech as usual and then Grander walked to the microphone. "Hello District 4 and welcome to the reaping of the Third Quarter Quell!" He announced. "As you all know, groups of siblings will be reaped for this years games," he continued. "Now, let's get on to the reaping of the names."

I began to feel nervous as he approached the bowl, it was almost time for me to volunteer. I had been preparing for this for years but I was still very nervous.

"Our tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games are Freya Ulluria and her siblings Natalia, Maya and Asker," he announced to the crowd.

Four children began to walk to the stage, three girls and a boy. They all looked shocked and very scared, and they were young too. Asker who must have been the oldest looked about fourteen, Freya twelve, Natalia ten and Maya only six.

"Any volunteers?" Grander asked the crowd. Everyone was silent, including me.

"I volunteer as tribute." I said, stepping out of the crowd, everyone looked shocked.

"Excellent, and what's your name?" Grander asked.

"Phyllis Modula," I replied. The four children looked very relieved.

I scanned the crowd, Nova was standing near the back, looking very sad, and my parents were staring at me in shock.

"Do you have any siblings?" Grander asked. I shook my head.

"Well, congratulations to our tribute from District 4. Phyllis Modula!"

* * *

**District 5 Reaping**

**Lena Ricottice**

My family spoke in hushed voices as I walked in, at first I wondered why they looked so nervous. Then I remembered. It was reaping day.

"What's the matter guys?" I asked.

Grunner have me a strange look. "It's Reaping Day," he said.

"Yeah, but come on, lighten up, we probably won't get Reaped so stop being so nervous. And even if we do get reaped, wouldn't we want our last moments together to be special?" I said.

"That's a fair point," my mother put out.

I sat down next to her and grabbed a nearby bread roll which was my breakfast, it wasn't much but although I was acting like I didn't care, I was really nervous.

We ate in silence, no one daring to speak, I began to get sick of it. "I'm going to get ready," I announced. Again no one spoke.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and found that my clothes for the Reaping were already laid out on my bed. A red top and skirt. I quickly pulled them on and began to bursh my long, brown hair.

"Lena? Can I come in?" I heard Grunner say.

"Fine little brother," I replied, Grunner was half an hour younger then me. Grunner walked in, his bright blue eyes looked red from crying. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm scared. I was up all night worrying about the Reaping and having nightmares about going into the games. A-and in one of the nightmare I-I had to k-kill you," he replied, his voice shaking.

He sat down on my bed, his face in his hands. "You've never been like this in other Reapings? Why are you so worried?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I just have a terrible feeling and I'm worrying so much about being Reaped. It's just worse because if I get reaped then you will have to go into the games as well and I couldn't live with that guilt and-" he replied, cutting off as he began to sob again.

I was getting really concerned, normally I didn't really speak to my brother, especially talks like this. And he had never acted like that before. He must have been really scared.

I put my arm around him, something I hadn't done in years. "Don't worry, be brave, we'll be fine. I promise."

Later we were rushing down the streets to the District Square, we were already very late and you didn't want to be late for the Reaping. Grunner walked behind me, there were no traces left on his face that he had been crying.

We finally reached the square and hugged our parents quickly before joining the end of the line to get our names marked off.

Grunner was looking uneasily at the big bowl on the stage, it was a lot bigger then most years. "Grunner, remember, don't worry we won't get Reaped," I assured him.

The woman at the desk pricked mine and Grunner's fingers, it was time for us to part. I was beginning to feel very nervous and I must have looked it as well because Grunner put his arm around me and said. "Don't worry, we won't get Reaped."

I smiled up at him, though I was a little older he was still a lot taller then me. We hadn't been this nice to each other since we were very young.

I took my place next to my best friend Pauline as our escort walked to the stage. I had never seen her before but she introduced herself as Utopia.

"Welcome District 5 to the 75th Annual Hunger Games Reaping!" She announced to the silent crowd, she looked very excited. "Now, as we all know the twist for this years Third Quarter Quell is that siblings will be reaped from each district!" She continued.

She smiled excitedly at the crowd as she walked over to the Reaping Bowl, she took ages to pick a name out. I felt so nervous by the time she reached the microphone that I though I could be sick!

"The tributed from District 5 for the 75th Annual Hunger Games are Lena Ricottice and her brother Grunner."

I gasped, it couldn't be happening. I heard a cry come out from Pauline and hundreds of eyes on me as I made my way to the stage.

I walked to the stage, Utopia beaming at me. "Congratulations Lena? And where's Grunner?" She said.

I scanned the crowd for Grunner and saw him standing still as if he were paralysed from shock. Then he slowly walked to the stage.

"Congratulations to this years tributes, Lena and Grunner!" Utopia said. But I was shocked, I had broken my promise. I had gotten us reaped.

* * *

**District 6 Reaping**

**Myra Pendle**

"Myra, come on sweeties, its time to get up," my mother called through my bedroom door.

I sighed to myself, I had been up for ages, just thinking. But I finally managed to get out of bed and follow my mother downstairs.

"Good Morning Myra," my father said.

Joshua was already up and was drawing something in his notebook, but when I leant over too see what he was drawing, he quickly closed the book.

"Good Morning Dad. I'm going to go upstairs," I replied.

"But Myra, you haven't had any breakfast?" My mother said.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, rushing past her and back down the corridor. The truth was, I was quite hungry, I just didn't want to be around my family. It reminded me of what would happned later that day.

I lay down on my bed and folded my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. I began to think, and let my dreams take me away from reality.

I began to dream of a perfect world, one where I didn't have to fear the Capitol or the Reaping, one where there weren't any Peackeepers to threaten you, one where there were no bullies to bully me, one where no one lived in poverty. One where I didn't live behind a fence in Panem.

I began to daydream of a city, money didn't exist and everyone was happy. But I knew nothing like that could ever exist.

There was another knock on the door and I heard my mother call me again and wake me from my daydream. I sighed, if only something like the city I'd imagined could exist.

I could hear my father and Joshua talking together as we walked down the street. I could only hear snippets of what they were saying, but I could hear that Joshua was extremely nervous about the Reaping.

We passed another family on the way, they looked just as nervous as we were, the youngest one, who looked only about nine, was crying.

"We're here," my mother said as we finally reached the square. "Good luck guys, and remember, don't worry." She continued, pulling us both into a tight hug.

I followed Joshua into the crowd. "How could we not worry about the reaping?" He muttered before disappaering into the crowd of nervous twelve year-old boys.

I watched him before walking into the fourteen year old girls section.

The mayor, our mentors and the escort walked onto stage, the mayor said his speech and we were presented with the video from the Capitol like usual.

"So, now we will get on to the Reaping of the names, since this is the Third Quarter Quell, only one name will be reaped," our escort said boredly, he never seemed to like being an escort.

He walked over to the bowl and picked the name off the top of the bowl, the whole crowd was silent as he walked back to the microphone.

"The tributes are Myra Pendle and her brother Joshua Pendle." He said.

At first I looked around to see who had been Reaped, then with a start I realised who it was. It was Joshua and I.

The girl standing next to me nudged me and I began to walk to the stage. I didn't really realise what was going on, just that it was bad.

Joshua gripped my hand as we met in the middle of the path to the stage, he managed to smile a little at me as we walked the steps to the stage.

At that moment it hit me. I had been Reaped.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed that! Here are some questions.**

**1\. Favourite POV?**

**2\. Favourite Reaping so far?**

**3\. What could I do to improve?**

**Trivia: During the Reaping Recap, what Districts did Katniss mention?**

**Well, that's it so until next time Farewell! The next chapter should be up soon but I have to go back to school soon :(**


	12. District 7, 8 & 9 Reapings

**Hi, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with school stuff. Anyway I started a new Harry Potter story if you were interested. Now I'm pretty sure one of you guys reviewed that story saying I shouldn't be writing 2 1/2 stories at once so I could update this story faster. They reviewed as a guest so I'm not sure who it was but I can write three stories at once okay? And I want to. Anyway for my reader of the Harry Potter SYOC, the next chapter will be up sometime next week because squidscool is writing that chapter and despite my badgering she hasn't written it and is now performing in a musical for the next few days so won't be able to write, but she has promised to make it really long. Anyway here is the chapter!**

* * *

**District 7 Reaping**

**Jasmine Martinez**

I was already awake by the time the rest of my family woke up. I had barely been able to sleep at all. I was too nervous.

"Morning Jaz," Skylar said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Skylar, do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry.

"I am!" Brandon said excitedly. I exchanged a painful smile with Skylar, he had no idea what was going on. That it was Reaping Day.

I poured out three portions of the porridge I had made. One for Brandon, one for my father and one for me. Though like Skylar I wasn't very hungry.

Brandon made a face as I pushed my bowl towards him. "We get this again?" He asked.

"Sorry Brandon, but that's all we can afford," I replied sadly.

My father walked in, obviously very drunk from the night before, but he never drank on Reaping Day's so hopefully he could become more sober.

"W'ats for breakfas'?" He asked, his voice slurred. I pushed a bowl towards him, glaring at him, but he didn't seem to notice.  
We ate in silence, though Brandon was trying to pick up the mood, I didn't want to make him unhappy, but I had to tell him what was going on and what might happen to him.

"Hey Brandon, could I please talk to you?" I asked.

He hopped off his chair and followed me into our room. "What about?" He asked.

"So today something might happen in the District. Do you remember last year when we all had to go to the square and someone's name was picked from the bowl?" I asked, trying to explain it so he would understand.

"Sort of, was that when all the Capitol people came?" He asked.

"Yes. Well, do you know what happens if your name gets picked?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well, they go onto a TV show and they have to go into an arena. After that, well they could die."

"Oh, will I get Reaped?" He asked.

"No, no, you won't so don't worry about it," I said.

I checked the old clock on the wall, it was time to leave for the Reaping. "Come on guys, its time to go!" I called out.

We slowly walked to the Reaping, none of us speaking. When we finally reached the District square I took Brandon to the older and younger kids section and Skylar walked to the sixteen year-olds section.

"We'll be fine," I said to Skylar who nodded nervously.

Our escort Pettite, walked to the stage, I glared at her as she walked on but of course she didn't see me. "Hello District 7! And welcome to the Reaping!" She called out in her high-pitched voice. "Well, first Mayor Grant will say his speech then we have an exciting video to watch!" She squeaked.

Our Mayor reluctantly walked up and gave his speech, we were then shown the video as usual. I began to play with my brown hair, as I usually did when I was nervous.

"Okay, how's that finished, we can get on to the Reaping! As you know, since it is a Quarter Quell, only one tribute will be Reaped, but their siblings will have to come up as well!" She said excitedly.

Before I knew it, she had picked out a name and was walking back over to the microphone. "Our tribute for this year, is Skylar Martinez and her siblings, Jasmine and Brandon!" Pettite said.

"They called out my name? Why?" Brandon asked. I didn't reply. I was too shocked, and very angry, we had been reaped. I grabbed hold of Brandon's hand and marched to the stage with my head held high.

Pettite congratulated us as we reached the stage, but I glared at her, looking her in the eye and stepping on her toe. She yelled out in pain. Good, I thought, make them pay.

* * *

**District 8 Reaping**

**Beres Trevalayne**

I walked down our street, past the many familiar houses that I went past almost every day. But this time something seemed different. There was a lot of nervous energy in the air. Probably because it was Reaping Day.

I didn't really get how so many people got so nervous on Reaping Day, there is a very small chance that you'll get Reaped so there is no point in getting nervous, its just a waste of time. But for once I was nervous, because there was a greater chance that I would get Reaped and so would Fenella and Darius.

"Beres, come back, it's time to get ready!" My mother called from the end of our street. I sighed and turned around to head back to the house.

Fenella and Darius were already ready and were sitting at the table talking to each other. Fenella looked very worried. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom which I shared with Fenella, a dress was payed out on my bed, my best dress that I wore to Reapings.

I quickly pulled it on, quickly brushed my auburn hair and rushed back down stairs again, Fenella and Darius were still talking.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Fenella gulped. "I'm just nervous for the Reaping," she said.

I rolled my eyes, if no one in my fa ily was going to be strong about the Reaping then I had to be. "Come on, we're not going to get Reaped so quit worrying," I said.

"Just because you don't care about yourself or any of us doesn't mean we can't!" Darius suddenly said angrily, standing up.

"I didn't say I didn't care about you, I just said to stop worrying!" I replied.

"Guys, please stop fighting," Fenella said quietly, and a little sadly.

Darius glared at me and sat down again, I turned around and walked away again. "Come on kids, its time to go!" My father called, he also sounded scared and nervous for us.

We hurried to the District square, arriving quite early. We lined up in a lime of other kids to get our fingers pricked and our names recorded.

"Alright Fenella, you have to go and stand up the back with the other little kids. See that girl there, go and follow her," Darius told Fenella.

She nodded. "And what happens if they call out my name?"

"Your name won't get called. But if it does, then you have to follow Darius and I to the stage," I replied. She was only eight and was worrying about the Reaping.

We parted ways and I walked to the fourteen year-old girls section. A couple of girls I knew from school smirked at me as I walked in but I just glared back at them.

"Did you hear that the rebel's here might come to the Reaping and plant a bomb on the stage?" A girl in front of me said to the girl next to her. I rolled my eyes, it was just a rumour and wasn't going to happen. But there had been a lot of small uprisings around the District lately.

Our escort walked to the stage, looking very uncomfortable being in our district. I swore that I could see a young woman duck behind the Justice Building.

"Welcome to the District 8 Reaping!" She announced.

Suddenly a voice cut over the loudspeaker. "Do not listen to the Capitol, they feed us lies," it said. "They take our children and kill them. Why are we letting them control us? Why aren't we rising up to fight them. I know that together we can."

The escort looked very nervous. "Um, just ignore that folks. Um, I'm going to er, pick the names now," she said. But we weren't ignoring it, I could hear whispers and see nods all over the square.

I barley noticed the escort pick the names out, another message had come over the loudspeaker. "The Capitol uses us, makes us live I poverty so they can live in luxury. Why are we doing this? Join us and help fight them."

"Um, our tributes for this games are Beres Trevalayne, and her siblings Darius and Fenella," the escort said.

I didn't hear the names and only noticed as I saw Fenella approach the stage, tears in her eyes. I watched Darius run up to her to comfort her. Then I realised. We had been Reaped.

* * *

**District 9 Reapings**

**Trianna Black**

"I can't believe that we could be Reaped today," my best friend Aleya said.

"I know, its so scary, we're only ten," I agreed. We were crouching in the dirt, drawing pictures in the mud. Aleya was brilliant at drawing but you could barely even make out mine.

"I thought I still had a couple of years," she muttered darkly. She had two older brothers in the Reaping, aged thirteen and fifteen so she has a greater chance of being Reaped.

"Me too, but lets just keep our spirits up and hope nothing happens," I said.

"Yeah. Your drawings really cool," Aleya said, but she seemed distracted by something.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, perfectly fine, just-" she began before bursting into tears. "I'm just so so nervous about the Reaping I don't want to get reaped and I don't want Alec, Castor or Rhea too either," she said, sobbing.

"Don't worry Aleya, we'll be fine. Both of us. I promise," I said, trying to comfort her.

She nodded. "Thanks Tri, anyway I-I should get back home before the Reaping," she said. We only had about half an hour till we had to leave for the Reaping and we were both dressed.

I hurried down the street to my house, my mother was busy trying to get Maple into her dress for the Realing as I walked in. "I don't want to put it on!" Maple cried, I could see she was about to throw a tantrum.

She looked up at me. "Oh Trianna, you've got dirt on your best dress," she said. I looked down at my dress and saw a big brown smudge. She looked at Maple who was still refusing to put the dress on. "Maybe you could help Maple into her dress." She said.

I knelt down beside Maple and picked up her dress. "Come on Maple, you have to out the dress on," I said.

She shook her head. "No! I hate dresses. Why do we even need it?" She asked. She was only four so she barely knew what the Hunger Games were.

"Because we might have to go on TV, and you need to look nice on TV," I replied.

Her face brightened up. "We get to be on TV?" She said, quickly pulling on her dress. If only she knew the real reason for being on TV.

It was a long walk to the main town of the District but we had gotten up very early to leave. We finally arrived there, a little late.

We quickly got our fingers pricked. "Okay, you two have to go and stand with the other little kids and I have to go to the twelve year olds sections," Carissa said.

She pulled us into a hug before walking off down the gap I walked with Maple to the younger and older kids section.

Our escort walked to the stage, smiling at us. "She looks horrible," Maple whispered to me, making me laugh. Our mayor said a speech and the video was shown as usual.

"Well, I guess its time to reap the names!" She said. I closed my eyes as she walked over to the bowl, begging for Carissa's name to not be read out.

"Our tributes for this years games are Carissa Black and her siblings. Trianna and Maple," she announced. I opened my eyes, hardly believing what was going on.

"Tri, why was our names called out?" Maple asked me.

"Because we have to go on TV, we have to go to the Capitol," I explained, though I still hadn't really processed what was going on.

"But I don't want to leave? I don't want to go to the Capitol!" Maple yelled, beginning to cry. Neither do I Maple, neither do I.

* * *

**So there it was, I hope you enjoyed it though it isn't very good, I've had barely any time to write. Anyway next chapter is the last reapings! And then we are on to the Capitol chapter, yay! Here are some questions.**

**1\. Favourite POV?**

**2\. Favourite character our of these nine?**

**3\. Least favourite character out of these nine?**

**4\. What Capitol chapter are you most looking forward too?**


	13. District 10, 11 & 12 Reapings

**WARNING: Long rant ahead **

**Hi guys, here's the last Reapings! District 10, 11 and 12. I really hope you enjoy them, its been very hard trying to make them not too repetitive.  
**

**So, I've mentioned that I like constructive criticism. But reviewing two of my stories to say I'm not writing well, that I need to pull my socks up and a lot more isn't really helpful. Okay? I'm trying to write well! If you don't like how I write then don't read it! I'm not a professional writer, I'm a thirteen year-old girl who enjoys writing as a hobby! And i know im bad at Grammar, it is my biggest weakness in writing. But I thought I had improved since i started writing...So someone reviewed as a guest on this story and my Albus Potter one just going on about how bad I'm writing, you can go read them if you want.**

**I'm sorry to the readers who this person called 'full of crap' and to Hermy. Bee who he criticised. These reviews actually really hurt my feelings, I have to admit they almost made me cry. I know that's stupid but my feelings get hurt really easily, I don't know if this makes me sound cocky but I actually thought I was an OK writer...They also criticised my twin sister (who co-writes A New Year) You step over the line when you criticise my sister!**

**So I know I should be accepting criticism and applying it to my writing, which I will. But please, if you criticise me, I'd really appreciate it if you also put something I'd done well. And this is addressed to the guest: Um, I don't know how to put this but um, thanks for being polite about saying how much you dislike my stories?**

**If you want to know why I don't update every day or whatnot, its because I'm busy! I have a life outside writing! I play sport, I have to go to school, I have activities after school! Sometimes I go away. So I don't actually have that much time to write, so sorry for not updating that often.**

**He said you guys were probably lying that you liked my story or something like that. Are you? Sorry now I'm really stressed out that no one likes my stories...Anyway, I really really hope you like this chapter. And sorry for the rant.**

* * *

**District 10 Reaping**

**Avalyn Curtis**

It was possible that we were having our last meal together, that is if we got reaped at the Reaping later that day. Even Angus and Erynne knew that something bad was going wrong. And they were only seven and eight. I knew that there was a bigger chance that we would get Reaped, there were a lot of people in our family and although Teresa and I were the only ones in the Reaping, our names were in there a lot of times due to tessarae.

"I hope we're safe today," Angus said worriedly, shaking his auburn curls.

"Nobody wants to be Reaped but someone will, and it may as well be us," Teresa replied darkly. She had been in a very bad mood since she got fired from her job at the abbotoir, I had even heard her crying at night.

"Teresa! Don't say that!" I said. I leaned in close to whisper, "You don't want to stress them out more."

"I'm sure you'll all be fine," my mother said, putting on a falsely bright voice. But the younger ones seemed to buy it and looked happier.

"Yes, we will probably be fine, there is a very small chance that we will get Reaped," Joel said, at ten he was the smart-alec of the family.

One thing I always found funny about my family was our appearances, Erynne, Angus and I all had auburn hair and hazel eyes. Mick, Teresa and Joel all had brown hair and green eyes. We looked like two seperate pairs of siblings.

There was one thing I was worrying about in the Reaping. That the Capitol might want a big family in the games, that they might rig the Reaping so bigger families would have a greater chance of being Reaped.

"Come on Avalyn, its time to get ready," Teresa called to me. Our house had three bedrooms, our parents bedroom, the boys bedroom and the girls bedroom.

"I wish we had something nice to wear to the Reaping, my friend Alivia has a very pretty dress," Teresa said, sighing. Alivia was quite well-off for our district.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care what we wear to the Reaping, and you know we can't afford new dresses and all that. I'm sure you'll look fine." I said.

I just pulled on a clean white top and my best pair of jeans, they were pretty much my best clothes. My parents had other priorities for what they spent their money on. I looked over to see Erynne sitting on her bed looking sad, she was already dressed and Teresa had done her hair.

"Hey Erynne, are you okay?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm fine, just worried, but Joel said that we probably won't get Reaped," she said. She was just about to say something out but our father called out that it was time to leave.

"Good luck guys, you-you'll be fine," my father said as we prepared to part. He had a few tears running down his face, my mother looked just as sad.

"Okay, I'll take Joel, Erynne and Angus, I'll see you guys after the Reaping," Mick said, taking Erynne's hand as they walked off.

Teresa hugged me and looked me in the eye's. "We'll be fine." I nodded nervously.

I walked down the aisle to the thirteen year-olds section, keeping my head down. Our escort, Graume, walked to the stage. "Welcome District 10 to the reaping of the Third Quarter Quell!" He said. He then invited our mayor to the stage as usual and showed us a video. Finally it was time for the Reaping.

I watched the two girls next to me, twins, they were holding hands, looking very nervous. I could see everyone else looking really nervous as well.

Graume carefully selected a name from the bowl and unfolded it, he seemed to take years. "Our tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games! Teresa Curtis and her siblings. Mick, Avalyn, Joel, Erynne and Angus." He said.

My mouth fell open, I could see the people around me staring at me. I slowly began to walk to the stage. Erynne ran up to me and I grabbed her hand. "We were Reaped," she said, with tears in her eyes.

Teresa and Mick were already on the stage and Joel and Angus were not far behind them. "Don't worry, everything will be alright," Teresa whisepered to me.

I grabbed hold of her hand and Joel's, who grabbed hold of Mick's, who grabbed hold of Angus's who grabbed hold of Erynne's. Together we lifted our hands in the sky. A small sign of rebellion. The district cheered, but it was an angry sort of cheer. And I was angry too.

* * *

**District 11 Reaping**

**Jai Plunks**

"Camilia, Lory, come on, it's time to get up," I called into our bedroom. I had gotten up a while ago, I hadn't been able to sleep so I went for a walk.

Camilia slowly walked out, rubbing her eyes. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early?" She complained, she had obviously forgotten what day it was.

"Camilia, remember, its Reaping Day," I reminded her. She suddenly looked shocked and then worried. The door opened and Lory walked out.

"It's Reaping Day," Camilia repeated.

"Yeah, I know, now come and have something to eat," I said, turning away.  
"Wait Jai. Aren't you worried about the Reaping?" She asked. I turned back around, I had to appear as though I was strong, showing her that I was worried would only make her even more worried.

"No." I replied. I walked into the kitchen were my parents and Lory were already having breakfast. My parents were arguing about something, they had been arguing about a lot of things lately, and Lory looked like she was trying to ignore them.

"Gah, alright I'm going for a walk, to clear my head," my Dad said, riding up and glaring angrily at my mother.

"Good," my mother spat back at him.

Lory looked worried, she had told me that she was very nervous that our parents could get a divorce, she had said that her best friends parents had gotten a divorce.

"Mummy, will you and Daddy get a divorce?" Lory asked.

I looked up from my breakfast. "I don't want to talk about this at the moment Lory," she replied. Lory looked hurt as she sat back down with me.

I went back to our room, I wanted to pretend that it was just a normal weekend, that I wasn't about to face the most terrifying moment of my life. I got out my book I was reading, I rarely had time to read with work.

Time seemed to fly by and soon I heard a knock on my door. "Jai, come on, its time to go," my mother said. I sighed and left my book on the table, hoping I could get back to it later.

Camilia and Lory held hands as we walked to the District Square, it took about half an hour, we passed many other families looking just as nervous as ours. It made me feel better, we were all in the same boat.

"Good luck Camilia, I'll see you after the Reaping," I told Camilia as we reached the square. Lory and I would have to stand up the back as we werent withing the age groups.

"Welcome District 11. Today we will select the courageous group of siblings that will compete in this years Third Quarter Quell!" Our escort, a repulsive woman named Metella said. "I now invite the mayor of District 11 to the stage to present a speech."

The mayor said his speech, I didn't believe one word of it. He went on about how the Games united the Districts and The Capitol. But I knew he was just as nervous as the rest of us, he had four children who could get Reaped.

"Well thank-you for that lovely speech Mayor Udairs. Now it is time for the moment you've all been waiting for. I will now select the names!" Metella said, she really loved the games. She fumbled around in the bowl before selecting a name, I prayed it wasn't one of the nine slips with Camilia's name on it.

"Our tributes for the 75th Hunger Games. Camilia Plunks and her siblings Jai and Lory!"

"Jai, she said our name, are we Reaped?" Lory asked me.

I was too shocked to speak. "I'm afraid so Lory."

* * *

**District 12 Reaping**

**Klaus McLellan**

I stared out of our house, across to see the Justice Building, I could see a few Peacekeepers setting up the stage for the Reaping. The Reaping, I suddenly thought, it's today.

My room was quite small, my adoptive father being the mayor of District 12 didn't necessarily mean we lived in a mansion. But we were a lot richer then most of the District.

I went downstairs where the rest of my family was, they were sitting at the table eating breakfast, except my father who had left early to deal with some issues with the Reaping.

"Good Morning Klaus," my adoptive mother who I call Aunt Mordonna, said.

I was still very confused about the Reaping. Though I had asked Uncle Ferrin if I went up with my adoptive family or my true siblings, Jules and Milo who I hadn't seen in years. He had said that I would go up with Jules and Milo.

I suppose we weren't as nervous as the rest of the District. For one our names weren't in the Reaping as much as the rest of the District as we didn't have to take out tessarae. And even if one of us got Reaped, then the rest of us wouldn't be in either. Madge and Castor were the mayors biological children so they would have to go up together if they were Reaped. But if Fraeye, Lillia or I were Reaped then it wouldn't really matter.

"Are you nervous?" Lillia asked me, she was the youngest in the family at thirteen.

I shrugged. "Sort of, there's not a big chance that I'll get Reaped. But I know this is stupid of me, but if I get Reaped, I'll be able to see Jules and Milo again," I said, it was true that in the back of my mind, I wouldn't mind if I got Reaped. "What about you?"

"I'm really scared, if I get Reaped I'd be up against whole families of Careers," she replied.

"Okay kids, time to get ready, we have to leave in about an hour," Aunt Mordonne said, interrupting our conversation.

I sighed and brought my bowl to the kitchen and headed upstairs again. Lillia smiled at me before she disappeared into the room she shared with Fraeye. I pushed open my door and found that my clothes for the Reaping had been laid out on my bed. They were my best clothes, a top, tie and black pants.

I was fumbling around with my tie as Fraeye walked in, she was my age and we were very close. She smiled at me weakly. "You are pathetic at doing ties," she laughed.

I nodded sheepishly. "I know, I know." I said as she began to fix it for me.

"I have a really terrible feeling in my stomach, like I know I'm going to get Reaped or something," she said quietly. "And Klaus, I'm really scared."

"Don't worry Fraeye, you won't get Reaped," I said.

"Good luck guys," Madge said, we had just gotten our fingers pricked and were about to part. Her hand was tightly clenched with Castor's, she looked really nervous, she had just lost a friend in the 74th Games.

I walked to the sixteen year-olds section, our escort Effie Trinket walked to the stage, this year her wig was bright purple. "Hello District 12! And welcome to the Reaping!" She chirped. "I now invite Mayor Undersee to the stage," she said. I watched my Dad walk to the stage and say a speech I knew he didn't believe in. "Thank-you to the mayor, know we have an exciting video, all the way from the Capitol!" She continued.

I closed my eyes as they played the video, I didn't want to be reminded of what the games were about. "Ah, now it is time to select our tributes!" She said.

I took a sharp breath as she chose the name, any feeling in my mind that had almost wanted to be Reaped was gone, and replaced by fear and worry.

"Our tributes for the 75th Hunger Games are Klaus McLellan and his siblings Jules and Milo," she announced. I almost collapsed to the ground in shock. I had tried to convince myself that there was no chance that I would be Reaped out of thousands.

I slowly walked to the stage. I could see Jules not far behind me, I had briefly seen her a couple of days ago, but I couldn't see Milo anywhere.

We reached the stage and I saw that Milo was only just walking to the stage. Jules briefly hugged me. "Oh Klaw, don't worry, everything will be fine," she said.

Milo reached the stage and turned towards me, his face expressionless. "Klaus," he said, shaking my hand. I nodded to him.

"Congratulations to our tributes!" Effie called. I was still shocked that I had been Reaped, but there was a chance we could all come home. And I was glad to be with my family again.

* * *

**So um, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please tell me if you didn't. I'm glad the Reapings are over, they were tough to wrote! Anyway the next chapter will be some goodbyes, I think I might have 5 POV's for that? And here are some questions.**

**1\. Favourite POV**

**2\. Favourite character out of these 12?**

**3\. Favourite character overall?**

**4\. Least favourite character overall?**

**5\. Favourite Reaping chapter?**

**6\. Least favourite Reaping chapter?**

**7\. What Districts do you want to see in the goodbyes?**


	14. Goodbyes

**Hello again. I just wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews last week :) They made my day. Here are the goodbyes. I did four POV's of them. D1, D6, D9 and D11. I hope you enjoy them! Also Maple's POV was very hard to write as writing through a four year-olds POV is difficult! But I hope its okay.**

* * *

**District 1 Goodbyes**

**Tatum Royale**

We were marched into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes, my face still stung from where Iris had slapped me and she was glaring daggers at me.

I braced myself for a yelling as the door was locked in our small room in the Justice Building. "You idiot! Why would you do that?" Iris asked.

"I'm sorry Iris, I just couldn't let Cecelia and Kaleb go into the games," I replied.

Iris stormed off as the door was unlocked and our parents rushed in. My mother immediately ran over to hug me. "Oh Tatum," she said.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I knew we would stand a better chance in the games then Cecelia and Kaleb, I had to volunteer, I'm sorry, I hope you aren't mad," I replied.

"Of course we're not mad, mostly sad, but we know you can do well and come home, there won't be many other volunteers, and you did a very brave thing," my father said, but I could see that he had been crying. I began to feel really bad, I had put Iris in the games and cause my parents distress.

But the other part of my brain disagreed. It wanted to go into the games, and see what it was like, it was proud that I had volunteered.

"Times up!" A Peacekeeper called into the room. We ran to hug our parents one last time before the doors shut. I felt like crying, I could possibly never see them again.

The door burst open again and Cecelia and her family ran in. "Tatum!" Cecelia yelled.

She ran over to hug me. "Why did you volunteer for me? God, I'm so sorry," she said, sobbing into my shoulder. "I shouldn't have let you," she said.

"No, you should have let me. I've trained and I promise that I'll come home," I said, I was surprised at how strongly it came out.

"Tatum, Iris, I'm so sorry, but thank-you so much for saving my children. We will be egging you on the whole way," Cecelia's mother said.

"Thanks Mrs. Crescent," Iris said.

"Thank-you Tatum," Kaleb mumbled, not looking up at me.

"Times up!" A Peackeeper yelled. Cecelia hugged me one last time before she was taken out the door.

"And now we're all alone again," Iris mumbled.

"Don't worry Iris, we'll see them soon. I promise we'll come home," I said.

* * *

**District 6 Goodbyes**

**Joshua Pendle**

"Come on you two," one of the Peacekeeper's said, they were escorting us to the Justice Building, I looked over at Myra but she still looked like she was in shock that she had been Reaped.

We were locked inside a small room on the second floor of the Justice Building, Myra looked over at me. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry Myra, it wasn't your fault, it was the stupid Capitol's," I replied, raising my voice so the Peacekeepers could hear what I was saying.

There was a loud knock on the door and it swung open to reveal my parents rushing in. My mother rushed t me and my father rushed to Myra.

"Oh Joshua," my mother said, hugging me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Everyone keeps saying that, it's not their fault," I said angrily.

Suddenly I doubled over in tears, I didn't want to leave my parents and my friends, I didn't want to go to the Capitol. I didn't want to die.

I sobbed into my mother's shoulder, she put an arm around me to comfort me. It just made me even more sad.

"Times up!" The Peacekeepers yelled.

"I'll come home," I whisepered to my father. "Both of us will." And after the last hugs they were gone. I say down on a chair and began to cry even harder.

I looked over at Myra who's eyes were red, she had been crying as well. "We're going to die," she said.

"No," I said very fiecely. "No we won't, I came up with a strategy a couple of nights ago in case we got Reaped, we won't die."

"Yes we will, your twelve and I'm fourteen, we'll be up against families or Careers and-" she began but I cut her off.

"No! We will come home!" I said angrily, I was almost yelling. Myra looked taken aback.

The door best open again but this time it was the Peacekeepers coming to take us away to the train, away from District 6.

"No! I don't want to go!" Myra yelled.

A Peacekeeper grabbed her. "Come on you stupid, little girl," he snarled.

They dragged us to the train, and away from my home, away from my friends. And away from my family.

* * *

**District 9 Goodbyes**

**Maple Black**

The men dressed in white brought us to the big building everyone called the Justice Building. I was still not sure why they had called out my name. Maybe it was for what Trianna had said.

Carissa held my hand as we walked the steps to the Justice Building. We were locked inside a small room together.

"Carissa, why was our names called out?" I asked.

Carissa sighed, her eyes were red from crying. "Okay, so remember the television show we had to watch? The ones where the people were in a forest and were hurting each other?" She asked.

I nodded, I hadn't liked watching that, it had been really scary. "Well, we have to go on that television show," Carissa continued.

"But I don't want to be hurt!" I cried.

The door opened and my parents ran in. "Mummy! Daddy!" I yelled and ran over to them. "Carissa said I have to go on that television show where people get hurt," I said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Maple, but you do, but if your good then you can come home and we will live in one of those big white houses," my mother said.

"I want to live there and be rich, so I'll come back," I said, I would try really hard to not get hurt and to get back home.

My parents turned to talk to Trianna and Carissa. I could hear a bit of what they were saying. "Protect her please, she's only four years old and remember, you can all come home," I heard my father say.

I began to daydream of living in a big, white house with lots of money and with my family. Suddenly I heard a loud sob coming from Carissa, I wondered why she was crying.

"Carissa, don't cry," I said to her, running over.

She looked down on me and smiled. "Thanks Maple," she said.

"Before you go, I think you need to know one thing," my mother said. She looked right at Carissa. "You-you were going to have another sister or brother, I'm pregnant," she said.

"What? That's brilliant, but-but we'll never get to meet the baby," Carissa said. I looked over at my mother, I was going to have another sister!

"Of course we'll meet the baby, we will come home," Trianna said.

There was another knock on the door and the men in white walked in again. "Your time is up," they said. My parents ran over to hug us all before they were taken away.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"There going back home. But we have to go on a train to a big city," Trianna replied, she looked really sad.

"But will Mummy and Daddy come?" I asked.

Trianna shook her head. "No, we have to go by ourselves," she said.

* * *

**District 11 Goodbyes**

**Camilia Plunks**

The word still rang in my ears. "Our tributes for this years 75th Annual Hunger Games are Camilia Plunks and her siblings Jai and Lory." The escort had said.

I was scared, and felt terrible for putting Jai and Lory in the games. Jai was nineteen, he had already gone through seven years of worry. And Lory was only seven years old, she shouldn't be in the games.

"When will they come?" Lory asked, we had been waiting in our room in the Justice Building for about ten minutes and are parents hadn't arrived yet to say goodbye.

"They'll be here soon, don't worry," I assured her.

"But what if they don't come? What if they actually hate us?" Lory asked. I sighed, I had been wondering the same thing as well.

Suddenly I heard voices outside the door, it sounded like two people arguing, my parents. I sighed, couldn't they just stop arguing to say goodbye? I heard the Peacekeeper say something and they began to argue with him, they seemed to really love arguing. Finally the door swung open to reveal a very grumpy Peacekeeper and our parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Lory said, running to hug them. My mother's eyes were red as if she had been crying. It was one thing to go into the Games with your siblings but I couldn't imagine the horror of having all you kids sent to the Games.

"So you've finally come to say goodbye, what took you so long?" I asked angrily.

My father looked taken aback. "Sorry sweetie, we were just- discussing something," he said. "We would've come as soon as possible, we want to spend as much time as possible before you guys-"

"Do you mean before we die?" Jai asked quietly. He was standing in the corner of the room and hadn't spoken since we were Reaped.

"No, I meant before you are sent to the Capitol," my father replied.

"We will make it back home, a whole family can win and I think that this year it's anyone's game," I said, I was trying to stay positive. It was better then being negative wasn't it?

"Anyway, we have something to tell you," my mother said.

I looked up, surprised, what would they need to tell us right before we went into the Games?

"Your father and I have agreed on something," she began. That's a first, I thought. "We have decided that things aren't really working out between us," she continued. I knew exactly what was coming and was frozen in horror. "Your father has met another woman, so we've decided to get a divorce, we think it'll be best," she said.

"Your getting a divorce?" Lory asked, shocked.

"Yes Lory, I'm sorry, but it happens sometimes," my father said.

I began to get angry, first I was Reaped and then even if I came home my family wouldn't be the same. "What? You mean you want to rip our family apart even more then the Capitol already has?" I yelled.

"No Camilia, we don't want to, we just think it would be for the best," my mother said.

"Well, its not for the best! You just want everything to go your way don't you? Well stop being so selfish," I yelled again.

"Times up!" The grumpy Peacekeeper said. I watched as my parents were escorted back outside.

I sat down on a chair and began to cry. I was going into the games and the last thing I had said to my parents was that they were selfish.

What had I done?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Next chapter will be the Train Rides which will have six POV's. and today there are a lot of questions I hope you don't mind.**

**1\. Favourite POV**

**2\. Favourite family out of these four?**

**3\. Least favourite out of these four?**

**4\. What do you want to see in the Train Rides?**

**5\. Who's POV's do you want to see in the train rides?**

**6\. What did you think of Maple's mother being pregnant? And Camilia's parents getting divorced?**

**Trivia: Who came to say goodbye to Katniss in the 74th Hunger Games?**


	15. Train Rides

**Hi, sorry I haven't posted in ages...I had this finished last night but I had to watch the Masterchef grand finale so I couldn't post this. Sorry, but here it is!**

* * *

**District 3 Train Rides**

**Nate Rivers**

I looked longingly back at the train station as the train sped away. I still hadn't gotten over the shock of being Reaped. And now I was leaving my home forever.

I thought of my mother, she had been Reaped once as well. Maybe she had been feeling the exact same as I was feeling. And she had returned home, so maybe I could too.

"It's going to be okay Luna, I promise," I heard Blue whisper. I turned around, my family was sitting in the magnificent seats in our train carriage. I could hear Luna quietly sobbing into her hands.

"I was supposed to protect you and look after you, not get you killed," Luna wailed.

"We're not dead yet! Or do I look dead, wait, maybe I am dead," I replied, trying to make her feel better. I jokingly checked my arms to see if I was alive.

"Shut up Nate," Blue said, glaring at me.

"Well he's got a point, maybe things will turn out better for us, who knows. Maybe we will all hide in the arena and win at the end, maybe we will all come home together. Maybe we'll move into the Victor's Village and live happily ever after," Caz said. "And anyway if its anyone's fault it's mine, I was the one who got reaped," he continued.

I looked over at my younger brother, his eyes were red, he had obviously been crying. I felt like crying but no tears would come out.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the stupid Capitol's," I said.

"Who said something about the Capitol?" Our escort, Vivian, asked.

"Oh nothing. We were- uh, just saying how nice all this furniture from the Capitol is," Blue said, trying to cover up for us.

Vivian raised an eyebrow at us. "Come on, I've spent enough time around District people to know that you all hate the Capitol, I don't really care about our furniture," he said.

"Yes but back in District 3, we were homeless, so of course we didn't have as nice furniture as this," Blue said.

"Um Vivian, could I please talk to my family. Alone?" Luna asked.

Vivian shrugged. "Whatever, I'll be in the next cart if you need me, which is unlikely so don't bother me," he said. He turned and pushed open the cart door into the next carriage.

"Well isn't he a delight," I said, staring at the spot he had just been.

"He's probably better then most stuck-up escorts," Caz pointed out. "Anyway Luna, what did you want to talk to us about?" He asked.

"Um, I-I just had to tell you something, i-it's something I've been keeping a secret for years," she said, beginning to cry. Neo walked over.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

That made Luna cry every harder. "Oh Neo," she said. "He shouldn't even be here! He shouldn't be in the games! He's not your brother. He's my son."

"What?" Caz said, that was what I would have said.

"I-I had him when I was fifteen, but I pretended that he was our brother," she said. "And now I wish so much that I hadn't. If I had said he was my son he wouldn't be here right now, he wouldn't be on his way to die," she said.

"It doesn't matter now, we're all going to get home. No matter what it takes," I said fiercely.

* * *

**District 2 Train Rides**

**Konnabeth Welsh**

"Konnabeth, come on, it's the Reaping Recap," Chert called. I had been just sitting in my compartment, staring out the window and brooding. But I knew that the Reaping Recap was very important, I could see what I would be up against.

"Okay, I'm coming," I replied.

I rushed into the compartment where the television was. Schist, Jove, Chert, Slate our escort Dalea and our mentors Clove and Lucius were already sitting.

I sat down next to Slate and Dalea turned on the television. "Welcome to the Reaping Recap for the 75th Annual Hunger Games! As we all know, this is going to be a very interesting year, being the Third Quarter Quell where the twist us that siblings will be going into the games," Ceasar Flickerman said on the television.

"You okay?" I asked Slate, he nodded thought I could tell that he wasn't okay.

First they showed the tributes from District 1. They were a pair of sisters, the younger one had volunteered which the older one wasn't very happy about.

"They will be thought competition, they look like trained Careers and they volunteered, despite the Quell twist. I suggest either making allies with them or avoiding them," Lucius said.

"I reckon make allies with them," Schist said.

"No! We don't know if we can trust them, they could kill us in our sleep or something!" I replied, at the moment I didn't want to trust anyone.

"Guys, look its us," Slate said.

We watched as I got Reaped and the others followed me to the stage, we surprisingly didn't look very anxious or anything, which could help with getting sponsors.

District 3 was next, another family of five was Reaped. They had a little boy who couldn't have been more them five years old, I felt sorry for him. Slate laughed when the oldest boy geared up the piece of paper saying it had ruined his plans.

"They could be quite strong, they have some older tributes but they could be held up by the younger one's. Make sure you keep an eye on them," Lucius said.

In District 4 a younger family got Reaped, but a girl soon volunteered for them, she was an only child but looked like she had trained.

"She could be interesting, she seems to have trained and to have been a Career, but she is am only child which could put her at a disadvantage," Lucius said.

"It could also be an advantage though," Jove pointed out.

I'm District 5 a pair of twins got Reaped. "Don't bother with them, they probably won't make it far and just seem like typical outer-district tributes," Lucius said.

In District 6 two tributes were reaped, both of them quite young. "Bloodbaths, two young tributes that won't make it far," Lucius said.

The television switched back to Caesar Flickerman. "Now, before we go to. The other half of the tributes what do you think of the tributes so far? We have a very interesting mix don't we?" He said.

"That's quite true, I think the one's to look out for are the District 1 and 4 tributes, and possibly District 3," Lucius said.

* * *

**District 10 Train Rides**

**Mick Curtis**

Angus sat on my lap as we watched the Reaping Recap. Erynne had cuddle up to Teresa and Avalyn and Joel were discussing something together. It reminded me of back home.

I felt a sudden pang of homesickness as I was reminded of home, we had only been away for not even a night but I knew it would be a while before we returned home, and I knew we would return home, though Teresa seemed to think that there was no chance we would get home.

"And we're back! Next up we will see the Realing Recap for Districts 1 to 7," Caesar said, the television had just come back on after an ad break.

A family of three were Realed from District 7, two older girls and a little boy. They just seemed like average tributes, nothing special.

"But the oldest girl looks like she's quite strong," Avalyn pointed out when I said this to them.

I watched as they showed footage of everyone arriving at the District 8 Reapings, the mayor began to say his speech but then the screen swapped back to Caesar Flickerman.

"Sorry, but we seem to be having some techincal difficulties, we will be back on in a second," he said, a worried expression on his face.

"What d'ya reckon that's about?" Joel asked.

"The Capitol never have techinical difficulties! Their technology is too advanced! It must be something the Capitol doesn't want us to see," Avalyn said.

I thought about that, there had been rumours that a full-scale rebellion had started up in District 8. Maybe this had something to do with it. Soon though, the screen switched back to District 8 to show the Reaping. An older boy and girl and a younger girl were Reaped.

"The girl looks like she could be trouble," Teresa said.

"Will she kill us?" Erynne asked worriedly.

"No of course she won't, we will just hide until we win, then we wil go home," I told her, trying to reassure her. But she still looked worried.  
I felt so sorry for the District 9 tributes. Three young girls aged twelve, ten and four. They wouldn't make it far.

"I hate the Capitol, how could they reap a four year-old?" Asked Teresa angrily.

"Look! It's us!" Angus said, pointing to the screen as District 10 was shown. I watched as we were Reaped, as I walked to the stage and as we joined hands in a small sign of rebellion. Compared to a few other districts, we looked quite strong.

District 11 was another family of three, a boy about my age, a girl about Avalyn's age and another girl about Angus' age. They looked to be pretty average tributes.

Then it was District 12, an older boy was Reaped, he was followed by a boy and girl who looked to be the oldest tributes in the games. This could be a strong district.

"So, what do you think about this years tributes?" Caesar asked his Capitol audience. "We have tributes ranging from four to twenty-one and families from only children to families of six! Yes, it is definitely an interesting year," he said.

Yes it is Caesar, it definitely is.

* * *

**District 5 Train Rides**

**Grunner Ricottice**

"So uh, what do you think of what we're up against?" I asked Lena, trying to start a conversation.

She shrugged. "It doesn't quite as tough as most years, maybe we'll make it home," she replied.

My brain started to tick, thinking of the strategies we could use in the games. "Yeah if we work together. You know using your strength and my brains, no offence but I'm smarter then you, we might be able to get back home," I said.

Lena looked over at me. "Um, well I was thinking, maybe it would be best if we went our own ways, we don't work very well together and then we wouldn't have the burden of each other," she said.

I looked over at her, shocked. She didn't want to ally with me? "So your not even going to ally with your own twin brother?" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Grunner but no, I'm not going to ally with you," she said, a little sadly.

"But-" I began to say but she turned away. "Come back here!" I shouted, beginning to get angry. "Don't you care about me? Shouldn't we protect each other? Do you even care if I-" I shouted. I sank down onto the seat. Don't you even care if I die? I thought.

She turned to face me. "I'm sorry Grunner, but I think it'd be best if we went our own ways," she said before walking off.

I stared after her, shocked for a minute before getting up and walking into the dining cart.  
"Oh Grunner, you're here to join us," my mentor Wallace, said.

I nodded and sat down grumpily at the table. Then I stared in shock at the food on the table. There was everything you could imagine.

"How can you afford all this?" I asked.

Our escort, Utopia said. "What? All the food? Of course we can afford it!" She said. Wallace lent over and whispered something in her ear. "Oh! Of course, you District people don't have much money do you?" She asked.

"Where's Lena?" Our other mentor, Sadrina, asked

"I have no idea, but I don't want to talk to her," I replied angrily.

"Why not? What happened?" Sadrina asked.

"Oh nothing much, well she just refused to ally with me even though we're twins. She probably doesn't even car whether I live or die," I said sadly.

"Really? But you're brother and sister!" Utopia said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go in all alone," I said.

* * *

**District 12 Train Rides**

**Klaus McLellan**

"So uh, how are you Klaus?" Jules asked me. It was after dinner and we were sitting in the Living Room compartment.

"I'm good thank-you, how are you?" I replied politely.

"I'm good as well," Jules replied.

This was how we had been talking since I got reaped, very forced and polite and trying to start a conversation but it not working.

I looked around to see Milo smirking at us. "Wow, you guys really suck at conversations," he said. "This is how you do them."

"Yeah, like you'll be any good," Jules teased.

"Oh shut up July, I'll be better then you," Milo replied. "So Klaus, what's it like at the mayor's house?" He asked.

"Um, it's pretty good, I mean the mayor and his wife and kids are really nice and I really enjoyed living there," I replied.

Milo raised an eyebrow at me. "There's also the fact that you're bloody rich! I mean you get all the food you want!" He said.

I shrugged. "I guess but we weren't that rich, we were probably wealthier then most people in the district but not nearly as rich as the Capitol, or even Districts 1 or 2 for that matter!" I replied.

"Still, so did you miss us?" Milo asked.

"Of course I did, when I first left the orphanage I cried for you every night, but I suppose I got used to it after a while but I still wondered how you were going," I replied. "So what did you guys do after I left?"

"Well Milo ran away soon after but I waited till I got tossed out, then you know, I got a job at the mines, I moved back in with Milo and Mum, then I got pregnant." Jules began.

My jaw dropped open. "You have a kid?" I asked, shocked.

Jules face darkened. "Had a kid," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had a daughter, Juliet. But one day, I left to transport some coal to the Capitol, that was my job, and I came back an-and she was dead, our mother had killed her," Jules said.

"It was my fault, I should've stopped her or something, but I had no idea. Mum was a nutcase" Milo said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I replied. But I was still shocked at the fact that I had a niece.

"Nah, its fine, I've taken my revenge," Jules said.

"Revenge? What revenge? You've never told me about any revenge!" Milo said. Jules leant over and whispered something in his ear, which made him smile.

"So, we're going to be allies in the arena aren't we?" I asked, I really hoped we would be, I would need someone like Jules and Milo in the arena.

Jules smiled at me. "Of course, you don't think we would've abandoned our baby borther do you?" She teased.

"I'm not a baby! I'm sixteen!" I said.

"Yeah, but you act like one," Milo said.

I laughed, but inside I was so happy. I had been reunited with Jules and Milo, and we were getting along like siblings would. Surprisingly, I was happy.

* * *

**District 4 Train Rides**

**Phyllis Modula**

The silence was beginning to make me nervous. We were all sitting in the living room compartment. My escort, Grander, my mentors, Jace and Annie, and me. But none of us were talking. We were just staring at each other.  
Finally I had had enough, I stood up and cleared my throat. "Um, I'm going to head off to bed now, I'm a bit tired," I said.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, you'll need your sleep when we arrive at the Capitol tomorrow," he said.

I quietly snuck out of the door, happy to be out of that compartment. Somehow I managed to navigate myself down the train to my room.

I looked at my bed, it was the nicest bed I had ever seen, then I remembered that the Capitol was rich, and could afford beds like these. I fell onto the bed, it was very very comfy. I leant down on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

During the goodbyes I had regretted volunteering. I saw the pained expressions on my parents faces, knowing that their only child had purposefully left them. I had barely gotten time to explain why I had volunteered.

"You did the right thing, volunteering for that family," I whispered to myself as I began to get dressed.

I got into my extremely comfortable bed and stared up at the ceiling, I closed myself and willed myself to sleep, but nothing happened.

I lay in bed for about half and hour after, trying to get to sleep, but I couldn't. My brain just kept thinking. It was thinking of the real reason I had volunteered for the games, just like the rest of my group. To defy the Capitol.

I had probably picked the best year to rebel, considering that some of the Districts were going up in rebellion. My brain began to think of ideas.

One idea kept sticking in my head. "Everyone in a family can win."

Did that necessarily mean blood family? What if I got together a group of outer-district tributes to rebel. If we all became allies then refused to kill each other, saying we were our family now, would they let us win?

My brain began to finalise the details. I would ally with the Careers then either convince them to join me or kill them. I knew the outer-district tributes would join with me. Then I'd wait till the end before making allies with the rest of them and then refusing to kill.

And with that I dropped off to sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think? It's my longest chapter yet with over 3000 words! And here are some questions**

**1\. Favourite POV?**

**2\. Least favourite POV?**

**3\. What did you think overall of the chapter?**

**The next chapter should be up soon, there will be a bit of a game-changer there ;)**


	16. The Chariot Rides

**Hello! Well here is the long-awaited plot twist. I decided to have two just to spice it up a little ;) It's also the chariot rides which I hope you enjoy! I would have had this up sooner but my sister and I were cooking this dessert that took like two hours to make (it was yummy though) anyway I'll stop ranting now and without further ado. I present to you, The Chariot Rides!**

* * *

**Seneca Crane**

"Mr. Crane, you are to report to President Snow at once," a nervous-looking man at the door said. I stood up, worried, whatever President Snow wanted, it couldn't be good.

I nervously knock on the door to his office. "Come in," he called back.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes I did, here have a seat," he said, gesturing to the empty seat. "So, have you finalised the plans for the arena?" He asked.

"Yes, the builders have constructed the last bits and set the last traps," I replied.

"Excellent, excellent. Anyway, the rebellion in District 8 certainly isn't settling down, and there is rumour that District 10 had begun an uprising as well, this isn't what we want, is it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What are we going to do about it? We've sent as many Peacekeepers as we can to District 8 but they just won't stop," I said.

"I was thinking we could keep going along with your idea of making the districts happy instead of trying to scare them, so I've come up with a second twist for the games," Snow said. "I think we ahould give the tributes second chances after they die, so I think that we put them in a tiny side arena with weapons until one of them kills the other," he said.

"That could work, and we could say to the districts. To show that the Capitol will give you as many chances as you want, after a tribute dies they will be given a second chance," I said. It was pretty good idea.

"There's also something else. I've recieved intelligence that District 13 might go up in rebellion as well, we can't have that. So I think we need to reveal their existence to the districts by Reaping some of their children as District 13 had a very low fertility rate," Snow said.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," I replied uneasily. I could send the districts and even District 13 into a rebellion, which we wouldn't want.

"Well I think it is, now watch this," Snow said.

He picked up a television remote and pointed to the screen, it flickered on to show a picture of four children. "This is the largest family in District 13, I have sent Peacekeepers to the district to kidnap these four children and bring them to the games," Snow said.

I stared at the four children. The oldest one was a boy, who the stats said was fifteen, next there was a girl who was thirteen, then a girl who was eleven and another girl who was nine. They wouldn't even know what the games were.

* * *

**The Announcement**

**Janelle Curtis (District 10)**

"Janelle, come on, there is an important announcement on the television," Willis, my husband, said.

"I don't want to see another bloody announcement on the Games, I don't want to know any more about them," I said, a tear running down my face.

"It might not be about the games, just come and see," Willis said, taking my hand.

Ever since Mick, Teresa, Avalyn, Joel, Erynne and Angus were Reaped, I had been in a state of depression. The exact opposite of Willis, he had joined forces with many other angry people in the district and they had started to rebel.

I followed Willis into the Living Room, it had been cramped when the six kids were living there but now it felt very lonely and empty. I missed them so much.

Willis turned on the television and President Snow, closely followed by Seneca Crane, were show. "See, I too you it would be about the games," I said.

"Shush, just listen," Willis replied.

"Hello Capitol Citizens and Districts. I have a very important announcement to make regarding the games, now as you all know, tonight is very important as it is the Chariot Rides! A time to make a first impression," Snow began.

The crowd cheered. "So, as you know, this is the Third Quarter Quell and the twist was that families will be Reaped," Snow continued.

"Worst twist ever," Willis muttered angrily.

"But we have agreed on a second twist," he continued. I sat on the edge of my seat, wondering what it would be. "The second twist for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, to show that the Capitol will always give you second chances, after a tribute dies they will be revived and have a chance to fight with another dead tribute for a second chance at winning!" He shouted.

The crowd cheered and whooped, I felt like doing that as well. A even if one of my children died, they would still get a second chance.

"Oh thank God," Willis said happily.

* * *

**The Chariot Rides**

**Third Person POV**

The crowd was silent, with a few whispers going around the crowd, they were all waiting for the chariots to emerge. And to see the tributes for the first time. The square was packed with thousands of people. This was a big event.

Casear Flickerman stood with the announcer waiting for the chariot to arrive, he would have to discuss his opinions on it. Five minutes till the chariots came out.

The tributes milled around, waiting to be called onto their chariots. Some were nervous, others were very excited and couldn't wait.

"District 1," The announcer called out. Tatum and Iris boarded their chariot. They were dressed in identical dresses, both encrusted with heaps of jewels.

The crowd eagerly awaited the first chariot. District 1 usually got the best stylists so they were always one's to look forward to. And out came the chariot, pulled by two Snow White horses. The crowd cheered as they saw the two girls.  
"And our District 1 stylists haven't failed to amaze us with their next costume! Jewel-encrusted dresses, definitely sums up the district!" Caesar yelled.

Next up was District 2, their stylists had been some of the best this year and their costumes were amazing. The crowd watched as the five children appeared in the chariot.

They were each dressed in leotards and tights, but they were each covered in rocks, big ones up the top and getting smaller and more close together near the bottom.

The five children waved as the crowd cheered and whooped, and forgot about a District 1.

"Well that is an impressive costume I must say! Well done to District 2's stylists this year! Dressed in rocks to represent masonry!" Caesar announced.

District 3 was up next, they stood nervously in their chariot, waiting for it to start. The crowd looked confused as they watched a the District 3 chariot. The five of them were just dressed in black suits. There were a few sniggers in the crowd.

"Well, District 3's costume was a bit of a downfall. Wait! What's that they're doing now?" Caesar shouted excitedly.

The crowd turned to watch as the District 3 tribute's suits began to flash neon lights and the number 3 appeared on a wall. The crowd cheered.

"Well that was impressive! The costumes just seem to be getting better and better! Flashing neon lights, well done District 3!" Caesar shouted.

Phyllis stood alone in her chariot. She was dressed in a dress that when she twirled, it began to look like waves crossing the ocean.

Her chariot started and the crowd watched as the girl emerged. Then she began to twirl on the chariot. The crowd oohed and aahed as they saw the waves going across her dress.

"That is a very good dress, can I order one of them?" Caesar asked, making everyone laugh. "That is impressive, well done to District 4's Phyllis Modula!"

Lena and Grunner were dressed in matching silver suits. But it looked like there were flashed of blue electricity wrapping around them.

Their chariot started and the crowd watched as they emerged. After District 4 the costumes usually got worse, so they weren't expecting much. But District 5 was pretty good with the blue electricity and they were impressed.

"Oh, that is very cool, it seems District 5 has made quite the impression this year? That is very impressive, District 5 being power and all," Caesar shouted.

"Alright, you're ready to go!" District 6's stylist said to Joshua and Myra. He was pretty impressed with his work and hoped that the Capitol would appreciate it.

The crowd watched as District 6 came out. They were dressed in a pretty average District 6 costume, a train conductor. But this year their stylist had tried to make the chariot look like a train! That was something they had never seen before.  
"It seems District 6 are train conductors of a train! That's something original and the chariot looks very impressive," Caesar said.

Skylar waited impatiently. She wanted to get the Chariot Ride's over with. Their stylist had been crap and they were dressed in green and brown, which was apparently supposed to make her look like a tree. She didn't look like a tree at all.

The chariot started and the crowd glanced at District 7, they weren't very impressed and their attention was turned to the other chariots again.

"Hm, a good effort by the District 7 stylist, I must say, the blouses look very pretty, but it doesn't look much like a tree," Caesar said. He honestly didn't like the costume very much.

Beres was happy that District 7's costumes had been a flop. She hoped the crowd would direct their attention to her chariot. She was wrapped up in threads which was supposed to signify that District 8 made clothes.

"Let's go, we're up," Darius said.

Their chariot started and the crowd applauded politely. It was a pretty good effort as District 8 normally didn't have very good stylists, but it wasn't as good as some of the other chariots they had seen.

"That's a very good costume, I can see where it fits in with District 8! Well done!" Caesar said.

"Come on Maple, its time to go," Carissa said to Maple, helping her onto the chariot.

"I don't want to wear this," Maple wailed.

"Come on, it's just for a little bit, then you can take it off, but we have to go now," Carissa said. Maple gave in and got up on the chariot and it started.

The crowd was beginning to get a bit bored, they had seen all the great costumes and these ones weren't very good. District 9 was dressed in dresses woven out of grain, real grain. They had seen that before.

However Maple was beginning to entertain the audience. She had begun to get itchy from the grain and was trying to take her dress off. The crowd laughed as Maple took the top half of her dress off.

"Oh! What is the little girl from District 9 doing? Is she taking her very itchy costume off?" Caesar asked. He was also laughing.

Teresa felt like laughing as she watched the little girl from 9. But at the same time she felt so sorry for her. How could the Captitol let a little four year-old go into the games?

"Come on, it's our time to shine!" Mick said.

"Yeah right," Avalyn mutterred. They were dressed as every District 10 tribute was, in a cowboy costume because for some reason, the Capitol seemed to think they were cowboys. They boarded their chariot and it started.  
The Capitol wasn't very impressed with District 10, they had seen that costume to many times.

"Ah, and here's District 10 dressed as cowboys! Now District 10 is our biggest family in the games with six children!" Caesar said.

District 11 was next and Camilia couldn't help but laugh at her costume, it was ridiculous! District 11 always seemed to get the worst stylists. She remembered back about three years ago when the tributes were dressed as fruit. Her costume of being dressed as a fruit tree was not as bad as being dressed as a huge apple.

Camilia, Jai and Lory boarded their chariot and followed District 10's chariot out.

The Capitol thought that District 11 looked very funny, but they were looking for some entertainment so they cheered them as they came out.

"That my friends is a very funny costume, well done to the District 11 stylists!" Caesar said. He enjoyed watching the funny costumes.

Milo stood with Klaus and Jules. They were dressed in black suits covered in coal dust. It wasn't as bad as being naked and covered in coal dust as he had seen before.

He wasn't happy with being last. The audience was probably getting bored by now, and they might not be paying any attention to them. But he still boarded his chariot and they took off.

The audience looked at District 12 in interest. But it was nothing compared to last years District 12 costume, this one was very boring compared to it.

"Ah, the typical coal dust. At least they're not naked this year!" Caesar said, shuddering. No one had liked that costume. "So well done to the stylists for not going with the usual coal dusters outfit!" He said.

The chariots were all crowded around the main podium waiting for President Snow's speech to be delivered. They looked around at each other. This was the first time they got to see each other in real life.

President Snow stepped up to the podium. "Hello Capitol Citizens and to the District's who are watching. And of course a big welcome to our tributes for this year! It will be a pleasure to have you here for the next week. Well, that was a very impressive show of chariots and congratulations to every stylist, you all did an excellent job," Snow said calmly.

"Now, before you all leavei have an announcement to make," he continued. There were a few whispers in the crowd as they wondered what it was.

"As you all know, back 75 years ago in the Dark Day's, District 13 was destroyed by our bombers. Well, I have a very important announcement. District 13 actually moved underground and lost connection with the Capitol," he announced.

The crowd was silent, they were all too shocked to speak. District 13 hadn't been destroyed? "So this year we plan to bring District 13 back and this year they are participating in the games! So without further ado! Here are the District 13 tributes!"  
"I think that's our cue," Carlos whispered to his younger sisters. They were all standing nervously around the chariot, all still standing in the clothes they had arrived there in.

Carlos couldn't believe what was going on. They had been chosen from their District to come here and participate in something called The Hunger Games.

"Come on Carlos, the chariot's about to start!" Calia, his eleven year-old sister said.

The chariot started. Azia, who was nine years old, grabbed hold of Carlos' hand as they travelled down the road.

"So here are District 13's tributes! Carlos, Elannah, Calia and Azia Allmundy!" Snow shouted. The crowd erupted into cheers now that they had gotten over their shock.

District 13 however, hadn't. They still couldn't believe what was going on.

* * *

**So, that was the chapter! I don't think it was very good but...ah well. And here are some questions!**

**1\. What do you think of the second twist? And District 13?**

**2\. Favourite chariot costume?**

**3\. Least Favourite chariot costume?**

**4\. Favourite chariot ride?**

**5\. What are you most looking forward to in training?**

**So the next chapters will be training! Yay! I love writing training days...**


	17. Training Day 1

**Hello! Here is the first training day chapter! Yay! And its a long chapter too, there are five POV's and I've tried to make them quite long. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and on my profile I've out up how long updates will probably take so you can keep track of how I'm going! And when to expect the next update!**

* * *

**District 6 Training**

**Myra Pendle**

My eyes snapped open from the nightmare I was having. For a moment I couldn't remember where I was, then I remembered. My huge bed in the Capitol.

I had been having nightmares since I had gotten Reaped, and they seemed to be getting worse with each nightmare. And they were all about the Games.

"Myra, come on, its time to get up," Joshua said, knocking on my door.

I suddenly remembered that it was the first Training Day, I knew they were important, to make allies and to learn how to use weapons and develop survival skills.

"I'm coming," I replied.

I walked out into the massive Dining Room, I still hadn't gotten over how rich the Capitol was. There was stacks of food layer out on the table. We hadn't been hungry at home, we had always had enough to eat, but nothing like this.

"So, your first Training Day today! This is probably the most important stage of your preparation, it's where you will learn all your skills for the arena," my mentor, a woman named Juniper who had won the 66th games.

"Yeah, so what should we do?" Joshua asked as I helped myself to some toast.

"Well, I suggest looking around for suitable allies, you'll ally with each other of course? But maybe some other tributes could help, I also want you to spend this day trying out weapons and finding the one you are best at, and also to develop some survival skills," Juniper replied.

"Okay, from the Reaping Recap did you see some tributes that we could ally with?" Joshua asked. He seemed to be very focused on doing well in the games. I was different, I had give up all hope of coming home.

"Well you won't be able to ally with the Careers so maybe some other tributes, 10 and 12 look like good allies, they have some older tributes," Juniper replied.

"I'm going to go and get dressed," I said quietly and snuck out of the room.

A while later, Joshua and I were standing in the Living Room, waiting to be taken down into the Training Centre.

"Alright kids! Its time to head down!" Juniper said happily. We had another mentor, Quirren, but he had gotten addicted to morphing and never seemed to emerge from his room.

"What was training like for you?" Joshua asked Juniper.

"It was probably the best part of my games. I learnt a lot of skills that helped me in the arena and met some amazing people," she said. But I noticed her biting her bottom lip, as if to stop herself from crying.

"Well, here we are," Juniper said as the elevator stopped with a ding. The doors opened and we stepped out into the Training Centre. "Okay guys, I'll see you later, have fun!"

We walked into the massive room, we were quite late and most of the othe tributes were milling around. I stared round at them, this was the first time I had seen them in real life, without costumes and makeup on. They actually looked human.

We waited for a minute as District 2 arrived, then the instructor called us around. "Welcome tributes to a very important period of your stay in the Capitol. This is the time when you will learn new skills and maybe make allies," she said.

I stared around at the other tributes. A lot of them were paying close attention to what the instructor was saying. I noticed two identical girls, one older then the other, from district 1, whispering with each other and the second-youngest boy from 2 smirking. My eyes lingered on the three girls from District 9 who were holding hands, they were the youngest family. The oldest girl in the middle smiled at me.

"So you will have three days to learn what you can from these stations, there will be instructors at each station who will explain things to you, now you are free to go," the instructor finished.

I wandered over to Joshua who was standing, wondering what to do. "So, where do you want to go?" I asked him.

We were interrupted by the District 9 girls walking over. "Hi, I'm Carissa and this is Trianna and Maple," the oldest girl said. She had long blondey-browney hair and a sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Myra and this is Joshua, we're from District 6," I replied.

"Hi!" The little girl, Maple, said. She looked even younger then four and grinned up at me.

Carissa laughed. "Yeah that's Maple. Anyway, I realised last night that we are the two youngest families in the games, so I was wondering, to increase our chances, maybe we could become allies?" She asked nervously.

I looked over at Joshua who nodded. "Sure!" I replied.

* * *

**District 2 Training**

**Schist Welsh**

"So are you guys going to be in our alliance or what?" The girl from District 1, Tatum, asked.

"Hang on, just give us a minute while I talk with my family," I replied. "Come on guys, let's go over here," I said to my siblings.

"So, are we going to ally with the Careers or not?" Jove asked. I looked over at the Careers. There was three of them, the sisters from 1 and the girl from 4.

"I think we should, it'll increase our chances of winning," I said.

"Nah, I don't think we should, I don't trust them, especially that girl from 1, she's beginning to annoy me. I don't want to ally with them," Konnabeth said.

"I vote we ally with them, they could protect us and then in the middle of the night we could sneak up on them and kill them or something," Jove said excitedly.

"We are discussing how to keep ourselves alive, we won't vote on anything," Konnabeth said to Jove.

"I'm with Kons," Chert said plainly. He yawned.

"I don't know what to do, maybe I'll go with Chert and Kons, I don't trust them," Slate said.

I sighed, we weren't getting anywhere. And I knew I could never get Konnabeth and Jove to agree. There was only one way. "We'll have to split," I said.

"What?" Konnabeth said in shock.

"Well, it's pretty logical, eight people in an alliance might be a bit much and we might work better if we split up, we just have to promise not to kill each other," I explained.

"I don't like it, but unfortunately I think it might work," Konnabeth said sadly.

"Okay. So Kons, Chert and I will be in an alliance and Jove and Schist will join the Careers?" Slate asked.

Konnabeth looked uneasy. "Um, no offence Slate, but I don't really want to ally with you. Um, you might slow us down and I don't want to be responsible if you die," she said.

Slate looked a bit shocked. "Are you saying I'm not capable of doing well in the Games? That I'll die? That you think I'll get you killed?" He asked.

I bent down to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry Slate, I'll protect you, you can ally with Jove and I and the other Careers," he said.

He nodded. "Thanks Schist, but can we track down Kons and Chert and kill them in the Arena?" He asked angrily.

"Slate, you're not going to kill your siblings," I said, hoping he was joking.

"Okay, Jove over here told me that three of you are going to join out alliance?" Tatum said, walking over, Iris and Phyllis followed closely behind.

"Yeah. I'm joining and so is Jove and Slate," I said, waving my hand towards them.

Tatum raised her eyebrow. "Slate? What is he like ten? He looks to young to be in our alliance," she said.

Slate looked hurt. "I'm twelve! Not ten! And I'm strong, and I'm good at sneaking around and fighting," he said angrily. So far everyone had seemed to have rejected him from an alliance.

"Fine, you can join, and what about these two?" She asked, narrowing her eyes ar Konnabegh and Chert

"We're starting our own alliance, not with you stuck-up Careers," Konnabeth replied coolly.

"Alright, well, I guess we'll be seeing you later, come on guys, let's go train," Tatum said. I smiled at Konnabeth who glared back and followed the other Careers.

We followed them to a weapon station. I could see another two tributes, the boys from three, battling with swords. They weren't very good. But then again they were young, about thirteen and fifteen. And they had probably never trained before.

"So, what weapons are you guys good at?" Iris, Tatum's older sister, asked.

"I'm not good at any weapons," Slate whispered into my ear.

"We can't let them know that though, otherwise they'll kick us out of the alliance. Say your good at knives," I whispered back. Konnabeth and I has trained ourselves a bit, but the others had probably never even touched a weapon before. I knew we would get kicked out of the alliance of they found that out.

"I'm best with a sword, Slate's pretty good with knives and Jove's good at throwing spears, plus he's pretty smart," I replied, making up weapons for Slate and Jove.

Iris nodded. "Alright so we'll split up here. Tatum and Slate can go to the knives station, Jove and Phyllis can go to the spears station and Schist and I can stay here and train," she said.

The others nodded and walked away to their respective stations. Leaving me alone with Iris.

* * *

**District 7 Training**

**Skylar Martinez**

"Where should we go?" I asked Jasmine, we had been wandering around the Training Centre for the past half an hour, just seeing where everything was.

"I want to go and do swords!" Brandon said excitedly.

"No Brandon, I think we should focus on weapons tomorrow, today we are going to learn some survival skills," Jasmine replied. We had decided that she could be the one to make the decisions. And we also agreed that we would stick together.

"Yeah survival skills are pretty important, otherwise we'd die. I think we should go to the fire-building station first, it'll be very useful to know how to make a fire," I said.

"Alright, to the fire station we go," Jasmine said.

We walked over to the station. The instructor was standing there, looking bored, no one had gone there yet.

"Hello! Do you three want to learn how to make a fire?" The instructor asked. We nodded. "Okay. So first we'll start with the basics, using wood. Have any of you ever made a fire before?" He asked.

"Skylar and I have, but Brandon hasn't, we made them at home sometimes but we don't know how to make one without any matches," Jasmine replied.

The instructor nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a moment

"I want to make fire!" Brandon said excitedly.

The instructor soon returned with a few materials. "Alright, so you might already know this but rocks are the best way to get the friction to start a fire," he explained.

He handed rocks to Jasmine and I. "Maybe I shouldn't give you one little man, I don't think your quite old enough to be using fire yet," he said to Brandon.

"But I want to make fire!" Brandon protested.

"Your too young, maybe when your older," I said. Then I remembered that there was a chance that. Brandon wouldn't get older. That he'd die at the age of only six.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked as I reached over to hug him.

I turned my direction back over to my fire. Jasmine was ferociously rubbing her rocks together, as hard as she could. I could see a few sparks flying out.

I began to do the same. It was hard work, I had to take a few breaks to rest. I began to get frustrated that I would never make this fire.

"I've got fire!" I heard Jasmine say happily. I looked over to see that her rocks had managed to light the small sticks she had.

"Good job, I'm not having any luck with mine," I moaned. But after a few more tries I finally managed to make fire with my rocks.

"Good job! You two did really well today!" The instructor said, coming over to inspect our fires. "I know it seemed to take a while today but after a bit of practice I'm sure you'll get the hang on it quickly," he said.

"Okay then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" I said. I definitely wanted to come back. It had been fun and I really liked the instructor.

"So, where should we go next?" Jasmine asked as we left the station.

"Swords!" Brandon shouted happily.

* * *

**District 8 Training**

**Beres Trevalayne**

I looked around the training room from my station. I could see Darius helping Lory do the matching game at one of the stations. Darius had been ignoring me all day, ever since I refused to ally with them at breakfast.

The truth was I didn't want to ally with them. I wanted to make my own allies and not be brought down by my siblings. I still wanted us all to go home though.

So I was keeping a look out for allies. I definitely wanted them, just with people I thought would help me though. I had already ruled out the Careers.

"Hi, um, would you mind showing me how to throw those knives?" A girl asked, walking up to me.

I looked over with surprise at her, she was about a year older then me, with long, straight, blonde hair. I recognised her as the girl from 5.

"Sure," I replied. I had basically spent all morning at the knives station, trying to perfect my technique. I turned out that I was pretty good at throwing knives and had good aim.

I handed her a knife. "Alright, so first bring it back as far as you feel is comfortable, position it so it looks like it will land exactly on the target, then with as much power as you can, throw it forward," I explained, saying what the instructor had told me.

I helped position her hand and she threw it forward. I watched as it sailed through the air and landed just short of the target.

Lena looked disappointed. "Damn, ah well, thanks so much," she said.

"Don't worry, it was only your first try, practice makes perfect! I'm sure you'll get better after a few more throws," I said. I surprised myself my saying that.

After a couple more throws, Lena managed to make her knife hit the target. "I hit it!" She said excitedly, dancing around. I laughed. "Thanks again," she said. Then she looked over at me. "Hey, by any chance do you want to be allies?" She asked.

"Didn't you ally with your brother?" I asked, I remembered that she had a twin brother.  
She shook her head. "No, I didn't want to ally with him, I'm not really sure why. Did you ally with your siblings?" She asked me.

"Me neither for maybe the same reason. So maybe we should ally," I said.

Lena's smile brightened up. "Really! That'd be great! Shake on it and promise not to kill each other in the games?" She asked, laughing.

I shook her outstretched hand. "Allies," I said.

We sat down together on a bench, looking around the room. "So who are your siblings?" She asked.

I pointed across the room to where Darius and Lory were struggling to start a fire. "Over there at the fire station, that's Darius and Lory, my brother and sister," I said.

"Your sister's so cute! That's my twin brother, Grunner over there," she replied, pointing to where a boy her age stood. He looked very lonely.

"Cool, so what's it like in District 5?" I asked. I was curious to know what the other districts where like and what Lena was like.

"Eh, it's not very exciting. My family was not that poor, we could afford to put food on the table. I suppose its a bit like District 8, we have a lot of factories that produce electricity and we have a few science labs," she replied. "What about District 8?"

"Oh District 8 sucks. The air is always full of fumes from the huge factories and our district has one of the smaller land sizes, mostly people live in huge apartment blocks and are starving, my family was pretty well-off compared to most people," I replied.

Lena laughed. "No, District 8 does not sound very nice."

I looked over at her and smiled. Maybe I'd done something I had sworn never to do. Maybe I hadn't made an ally. Maybe we had become friends.

* * *

**District 13 Training**

**Elannah Allerburg**

"Lunch!" Someone called out. I put down the piece of rope I was attempting to tie and followed the rest of the tributes into the big Dining Hall.

I looked around, the tributes were all sitting down at tables and chatting away. I stood awkwardly, wondering what to do.

"Elannah! Come on!" My older brother Carlos called to me.

I followed Carlos, Calia and Azia to a small table near the back of the room. The table was piled full of food. It was nothing like the rations we got back in District 13.

"So what do you think?" Carlos asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of all this? The training, the Capitol, the Games," he said.

"I hate it," I replied quietly. "I hate the Capitol, couldn't they just leave us alone? And From what Daxtor and Rhea explained to us, the Games are the worst thing I have ever heard, . I continued. I had had a lot of nightmares the night before. One was something that had actually happened. The Peacekeepers coming in the night, their hand covering my mouth as they dragged us away into the darkness.

"Elannah? Did you hear what I just asked?" Calia said. I looked up at her, I was always told that she was the splitting image of me. Just with blonde hair instead of brown and she was shorter, being two years younger then me.

"Oh. No sorry," I replied.

"I asked what you think of the other tributes?" She asked.

I looked around the room at the other tributes. There were six tributes sitting at one of the biggest tables. They all looked quite old and strong, except for one boy who was younger then me. Another six kids were laughing and chatting with each other at another table. And two girls sat chatting at another.

"Um, I'm not really sure, some of the tributes look really strong, they could be tough, especially the alliance over there," I said, pointing to one of the tables.

"I think they're called Careers," Carlos said. "And apparently they almost always win."

"We'll be in an alliance won't we?" Azia asked worriedly, she was only nine.

I patted her on the back. "Of course we will, and I will protect you until the very end," I said.

I looked around some more, there was a small table, right at the back of a room, where a boy about Carlos' age sat. He was all alone and he looked very sad and lonely.

"What do you thinks the matter with that boy?" I whispered.

The others turned to look at him. Carlos shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's just lonely, maybe he's an only child," he said.

"Maybe we should invite him to sit at our table?" I asked, I didn't want to leave him feeling sad and lonely. Even if he might try and kill me later.

"Sure, I think he's the boy from 5," Carlos said, shrugging.

I walked over to the boy. "Hi, I'm Elannah from District. 13, do you want to come and sit with us?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Um, sure, thanks," he said. He followed me to our table.

"This is Carlos, Calia and Azia, my siblings," I said, waving my hand at them.

"Hi, I'm Grunner from District 5. My twin sister Lena is over there," Grunner said. I looked over to where he was pointing, at the two girls who were chatting.

"Aren't you allies with her?" Azia asked.

He shook his head sadly. "No, she didn't want to be allies with me, I don't know why," he replied. I felt a bit bad for him, I could never imagine abandoning my siblings.

"Oh, well, do you want to be allies with us?" Azia asked sweetly.

Grunner smiled. "That would be great, thanks so much."

* * *

**So, that was a fun chapter to write! I love writing Training Days! **

**1\. Favourite POV?**

**2\. Favourite alliance?**

**3\. Least favourite alliance?**

**4\. Favourite quote?**

**5\. What POV's do you want to see next chapter?**

**trivia: What District am I from? ;)**


	18. Training Day 2

**I'm really sorry that it's been ages since I updated! I've been sick and there's been a lot going on. Also, this is the time of term when all the teachers give us assignments at the same time, which sucks :( But I finally managed to get this out. I really hope you enjoy it! There are 4 POV's and the district's that aren't mentioned will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

**District 1 Training**

**Iris Royale**

There was a knock on the door. "Iris! Time to get up!" Someone called. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, not wanting to get up. Couldn't I just sleep in?

Eventually I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the Dining Room, Tatum, our escort and our mentors Cashmere and Jet were already sitting at the table. Jet smiled at me and I smiled back, he was quite good-looking and was my age. He had won the 73rd Games.

"Stop flirting with the mentor," Tatum whispered into my ear. I glared back at her.

A little while later, we were dressed and ready and were in the elevator going down to the Training Centre. "So what are we going to do today in Training?" Tatum asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, probably keep working on my sword strike, I really want to get it perfect," I replied.

Tatum grinned at me. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself?"

I shrugged again, the truth was I had been enjoying myself. I thought I would hate it in the Capitol and hate Tatum, but I was actually really enjoying it. I had met some really nice people and was having a lot of fun training.

The elevator opened and we stepped out into the a Training Centre, we were two of the first to arrive. The only other districts there were District 9 and Phyllis.

We walked over to Phyllis, who was standing looking around, though she was a year older then Tatum, she seemed to be a lot younger, probably because she was a lot smaller.

"Hey guys!" She said as she spotted us walking towards her.

"Hi Phyllis, how are you?" Tatum asked.

"I'm good, but I didn't sleep very well last night which is annoying," she replied. I looked around the room, the three tributes from 9 were staring at us, it was beginning to get quite unnerving.

"What do you think they're looking at us for?" I whispered.

Tatum shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they're just curious, god they're so small! I bet they won't last long in the arena," she said.

Now that they had seen us looking at them, the three girls had turned away and were talking quietly among each other, the youngest one was still staring at us curiously.

Soon, everyone else had arrived and we were allowed to go and start training. This time I went over to the spear station with Jove and Tatum, we has decided that we would each work with two weapons in case one wasn't available. Sometimes they only had specific types of weapons.

I picked up a spear, I was quite unfamiliar with spears and preferred swords, but I'd have to learn how to use them.

The instructor walked over. "Hello, how are you today? Do you already know how to use a spear or would you like some intructions?"

"Um, we already know the basics, but we would like to learn how to get it on target a lot," I replied. We were taught how to use a range of weapons back in District 1, but we only concentrated in ine specifically.

"Okay, so first you take your spear, you all know the correct grip right?" He asked, we nodded. Then he went over to fix Jove's grip. "Alright, now being the spear back quote far, but don't take your eyes off your target, then carefully throw it."

He threw his spear, it sailed through the air and landed right on the bullseye. Tatum, Jove and I lined up and prepared to throw. My throw sailed through the air and landed on the target, but quite far from the bullseye.

"Dammit," I whispered, I really needed to improve.

Tatum's hit the further most ring of the target and Jove's completely missed, we all had some improving to do.

So I kept throwing the spear, over and over, each time I seemed to get a little better, and my throws kept edging closer and closer to the bullseye.

Finally, on my what felt like thousandth try, my spear sailed through the air and landed right on the bullseye. "Bullseye!" I cried.

"Good job sis, now you can help me, mine are still nowhere near the target," Tatum said.

_Well, practice makes perfect_, I thought.

* * *

**District 10 Training**

**Avalyn Curtis**

"I just can't do it!" Joel complained. We were standing at the knife-throwing station and Joel was trying to get his knife to hit the target.

"Come on, I'm sure you can, just concentrate and you'll be able to do it," I encouraged.

He threw his knife and it sailed through the air and fell short of the target. He looked up at me. "See! It'll never hit the target, can't I just give up and go back to that plant matching game?" He asked.

"You can go back to it later, but you have to learn how to use a weapon, and look, your getting closer to the target, soon you'll be able to hit it!" I replied.

He groaned and reluctantly picked up his knife again, I watched as a girl walked over and picked up another knife, with a look of concentration on her face she threw the knife as hard as she could. I watched as it flew through the air and landed right on the bullseye.

"Whoah, she's good, how does she do that?" Joel asked in awe.

"I know, she's really good, she's a Career. I'm sure if you keep practicing you can get good as well," I replied.

"Fine, I'll do it one more time but then I'm going to go have some fun," he said. This isn't a place for fun, I thought. But I watched as Joel readied his knife and threw it, it flew through the air and landed on the outer rings of the target.

"I hit it! I hit it!" Joel yelled. The Career girl looked up at us.

"Good job, but next time try aiming it a little higher, that way you'll get closer to your target," she explained. Joel hung onto her every word. I recognised her as Tatum from 1.

"Avalyn, can you come over with us?" I turned around to see Erynne tugging on me. "We need to show you something."

"Alright I'm coming. Come on Joel, we have to go!" I called.

Joel looked up from where he was talking with Tatum, groaned and walked over to us. "I was actually having fun! She's a much better teacher then you are."

"Ha ha, very funny, you know I tried," I replied. We followed Erynne to where the rest of my family stood. "What do you need to show us?" I asked.

Teresa smiled. "Alright, so watch this, can you come and stand here please?" She asked.

I shrugged and stood at the spot she was pointing to. Mick readied some roped and I wondered what they were going to do to me. Suddenly I was covered in a big net that had been hidden in a fake tree above me. I was trapped.

"Whoah, that's awesome! How did you make it?" I asked.

"Well, first the instructor taught us how to make a few basic one's, but they were pretty bad and really visible, so we decided to make our own!" Mick explained.

"Yeah and it's really cool! We're gonna kill everyone in the arena!" Angus said loudly, attracting some stares from District 7 who was also at the station.

"Yeah, I'm sure we are. Now can you please get me out of this net?" I asked.

"Oh, we hadn't figured that out yet I suppose in the arena we won't have to get anyone out of the net, but I'll try and figure out a way," Mick replied.

I groaned. "Really guys?"

* * *

**District 11 Training**

**Lory Plunks**

I looked around the Training Centre. There were a few Careers and the two boys from 3 at the sword station. I could see District 6 and 9 at the plants station, playing a matching game, they seemed to have formed an alliance.

I turned back towards the fire I was struggling to build. "Camilia? Should I use the rocks or the sticks?" I asked my older sister.

She walked over to me. "I think using the rocks is easier."

I struck the two rocks together as hard as I could but not even a spark flew out. "This is too hard," I complained.

"C'mon, the more you try, the better you'll get," Camilia said.

"And I have fire!" Jai cried out from his fire, he had managed to use his rocks and make a fire. "Do you guys need some help?" He asked us.

I nodded. "I can't rub them together hard enough."

Jai walked over to inspect my fire, he rearranged some of my sticks and picked up my rocks and started rubbing them together, a few sparks flew out but the fire didn't light.

"How come you can do it so well?" I asked.

"Because I'm stronger then you because I'm older, you have to push the rocks together really hard," he explained.

"So I'll never be able to make fire? Why can't we just use matched anyway?" I asked.

"Well, there might not be matches everywhere in the arena and if we don't go to the cornucopia then we probably won't get any, except for sponsors," he replied.

"But can I try and use matches? Just in case we do find some?" I asked.

"Sure," Jai replied, he leant over and grabbed the packet of matches and handed them to me. I concentrated on getting the match to light.

After a few attempts I finally managed to light my match, I quickly threw it on the fire and the sticks caught alight. "I have fire!" I shouted happily.

"Good job! Now keep practicing that," Jai said before walking off.

I grabbed another match and began to strike again. "Your good," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Brandon, the little boy from 7.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Do you think you could show me how to make fire? My older sisters wouldn't let me," he said.

"Um sure, but I'm not that good, here's a match, you have to strike it against this and then if it lights, quickly out it onto the sticks here and see if you have fire," I explained.

Brandon nodded and struck a match, but instead of lighting, it snapped in half. "Damn it, I'm not very good at this."

"Not now, but you'll get better, that's what my sister told me," I replied.

"I wish my sister's were like that, they're 19 and 16 so they're really old and they think I'm too young to do anything!" He complained.

"My older brother and sister let me do stuff," I said.

"Alright," Brandon said. And after about five more tries, he finally managed to make fire! Unfortunately, it went out before he could put it on the fire. But he still did it.

* * *

**District 4 Training**

**Phyllis Modula**

I checked the big clock on the wall, five minutes left until lunch. I still had time for one last go with the knives before lunch. I picked up my knife and started stabbing and slashing at the dummy.

"Lunch!" Someone called. I put down my knife and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"You coming Phyllis? We need to get the best table!" I heard Slate call.

"I'm coming," I replied. I walked over to where the other Careers were standing, waiting to get into the Dining Room, the doors opened and we were let in.

We immediately made a bee-line for the lunch bench. It was set out as a buffet with many different types of food. I walked straight over to the seafood section and helped myself to a bowl of delicious fish soup, it reminded me of home.

The others were already sitting at the table, we had managed to get the best one again. The other tributes were walking around, trying to find tables.

"What did you get to eat?" Jove asked.

"Um, I just got a bowl of fish soup. What about you?" I replied.

His plate was stacked with heaps of different types of foods. "Oh, just a few things, the food here is delicious! And there is so much of it! Not like back in 2."

Schist elbowed him and leant over to whisper something in his ear. He didn't look very happy. I wasn't sure if I liked Schist that much, he seemed pretty grumpy a lot of the time, but he also seemed protective and trustworthy. I wondered if I could trust him with my plan.

I looked around the room and spotted the rest of the Welsh family. Konnabeth and Chert were sitting together, talking quietly. I figured they were talking about us because they kept glancing over at us. My eyes moved onto the next table, the alliance of Beres from 8 and Lena from 5 were sitting there. They were laughing and talking together, like they were friends. I wished our alliance was more like that.

"Phyllis? Did you hear what I just asked?" Tatum asked.

"Wh-what? No sorry, I didn't," I replied, snapping out of my daydream.

Tatum laughed. "I asked if you had any plans or strategies for the arena? We're trying to work out what we're going to do," she said.

I did have a plan, one I had been working on for ages, but I couldn't tell her, I didn't trust her. So instead I said. "Um, I guess gather as many supplies as we can from the cornucopia and then camp out in the arena and hunt down tributes."

Tatum rolled her eyes. "That's what Slate said as well, we need a better plan, any ideas?"

I began to daydream again. Of my plan. Over the past couple of nights I had begun to form my plan, I planned to gain sponsors through my training score and interview. Then in the arena I would go along with the Careers and play their little games, then, when the time was ripe, I would leave them and find another alliance to join, made from outer-district tributes, then I would hide with the, until the end of the games when I would make sure we all went home. Maybe I could say something to make the Capitol angry?

"Yeah, I reckon that's a pretty good plan, it'd work in the arena," Tatum said, she was telling to Jove who seemed to have come up with a plan I hadn't heard.

"Um yeah, I think it sounds cool," I added, trying to sound like I had listened.

Jove smiled. "Thanks guys!"

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed that! I know the POV's were quite short but I hope they were good! The next chapter will be Training Day 3 and will be a lot like this one, then the next one it'll be Private Training, it'll be through the Gamemakers POV and will show everyone. Then I'll do the scores and the tributes reactions, then the next two chapters wI'll be the interviews, which'll show everyone's POV's, each family will have its own interview so there will be 6 POV's each chapter. Then it's the night before the games and then the games!**

**1\. Favourite POV?**

**2\. What are you most looking forward too?**

**3\. Expected family that will win?**

**4\. Expected bloodbaths?**


	19. Training Day 3

**Hi guys! First off I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages! This is the time of term where all the teachers give us assessments at the same time, so I have like seven assignments that I have to work on so updates will be a bit slow...but I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the last training say before the Private Training sessions, then the next two chapters will be interviews (I'll be doing each family), then the night before the games and then the games will start!**

* * *

**District 3 Training**

**Caz Rivers**

"Alright Caz, are you ready? It's out last training day today!" Blue said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready now, but I don't think Luna and Neo are ready yet," I replied. We were waiting in the massive Living Room with Nate and our mentors, Gydget and Beetee.

"Come on Neo, you just have to wear this for one more day, please just put it on," we heard Luna say from down the corridor. Nate raised his eyebrows at me and laughed. Neo hadn't enjoyed training so far.  
"God, just imagine what Neo'll do in Private Training!" Nate said.

I thought about that. "He'll probably get like a zero, a one or two if he's lucky!" I said.

"Yeah, but remember, of course the Capitol is going to sponsor him, he's five years old! Surely they can't be that heartless, plus he's pretty cute," Blue added in.

"Alright guys, we're ready!" Luna said, walking in with Neo who was looking very cranky. We stepped into the elevator which would take us down to the Ground Floor, we were on the Third Floor.

"I don't wanna go to the Training again!" Neo complained.

"Oh come on, it's the last day! And we only have half a day of training today," Luna said. Technically we had a full day of training but half of it was the Private Sessions.

"What do you reckon you'll do in your Training?" I whispered to Nate. I was very nervous about the Training as I knew if I got a good score I could secure some sponsors.

Nate shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I'll just walk in there yell at the Gamemakers and then walk out," he said. I laughed at his joke but then realised he looked serious.

"You aren't really going to do that are you?" I asked. Nate shrugged.

"Well, here we are," I heard Gydget say as the elevator doors opened. We said goodbye to our mentors and stepped out. About half of the tributes had arrived. I could see the tributes from 1, 4, 9, 11, 13 and us. The elevator doors opened again and District 2 stepped out. I had noticed that they had split their alliance, half with the Careers and the other two by themselves. I wondered how anyone could split their family.

When the rest of the tributes had arrived the Head Trainer stepped forward. "Hello tributes, welcome to your third and final day or training, today will only be half a day because after lunch we will he conducting private training sessions. You are now free to go."

"So, where are we going today?" Nate asked.

"Um, well, I think we should work on what we're trying to show the Gamemakers, that way we can increase our score," Luna replied.

I thought for a moment about what my skills were. I had been told I was smart, I was quite weak so using heavy swords wouldn't be helpful. I had to do something that would play to my strengths. Though I didn't seem to have many.

I looked around the room at the stations I had visited over the past two days. A lot of them were survival skills stations, maybe I'd do something with them in the Private Training.

I wandered over to the memory station, it was a memory game where you had to match different things. I had been very good at it, maybe I could show that to the Gamemakers.

"What are you doing?" I heard Luna ask.

I turned around. "Oh, I was just wondering what to do from my Private Training, I'm thinking of showing the Gamemakers that I'm good at the memory game."

Luna thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess that could be good," she said.

* * *

**District 5 Training**

**Lena Ricottice**

"So, what should we do now?" I asked Beres.

She shrugged in reply. "I don't know, visit another station, I don't think we've visited the crossbow station or the ropes station," she replied. We had decided to try and visit every station.

"Alright, I guess we'll go to the ropes station then, it's just over there," I said.

We walked over, the trainer who had been looking very bored's face brightened up as he saw us coming towards him. "Hello ladies! Welcome to the rope station, what can I do for you today?" He asked, bowing slightly and making me laugh a bit.

Beres was more serious. "We'd like to learn how to make traps from rope and things like that," she said. The trainer showed us over to the ropes.

"Well, I just had another group of tributes arrive so I suppose we'll do a group lesson?" The trainer said. I looked over to see who the other group was.

It was the four tributes from 13, plus Grunner. I stared at him, I didn't know he had made allies! Grunner's eyes quickly met mine but then he quickly leant over to talk to one of the girls. He hadn't spoken to me since we had arrived at the Capitol. He was obviously very angry with me.

"Alright kids, gather round me please, I want to show you a basic knot. It's called a quick-release knot," the trainer announced.

Somehow I managed to end up standing next to Grunner. He still didn't look at me and kept ignoring me. I wondered if I should say something to him.

The trainer began showing us the knot. It was pretty simple. Then he handed out pieces of rope to each of us so we could practice on it. The oldest girl from 13 was the best, she could make her knot in about ten seconds!

I approached Grunner. I cleared my throat. "Look Grunner, I'm really sorry about not making allies with you. I hope you accept my apology."

He turned to stare at me, I could sense that he was angry. "Sorry Lena, but I can't forgive you," he said coldly, before waking off to the boy from 13.

"Well that didn't go well," I muttered to myself.

A little while later Grunner and District 13 and left and two of the tributes from District 2, the ones who hadn't joined the Careers, came up and the trainer began explaining knots to them.

The boy walked up to me, he was about thirteen or fourteen but was almost a tall as his older sister. "God, this station is pretty boring don't you think?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah," I agreed though really I was quite enjoying it.

The boy looked bored. "But Kons made me come, she's my older sister Konnabeth, and I'm Chert," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lena from District 5, I made allies with Beres from 8, she's over there," I said, pointing to Beres who seemed to be talking with Konnabeth.

"Oh, are you an only child or something?" Chert asked.

"No, just I didn't make allies with my twin brother Grunner, I didn't want to feel responsible for him dying, he's made allies with District 13," I replied.

"Oh, it's quite weird how District 13's here isn't it? I mean we didn't even know they existed and then they randomly join the games! I've tried talking to them but they don't seem very friendly," Chert said. "And I didn't make allies with my brother either, but that was because they joined the Careers which I didn't want to do." Chert kept chatting on, it began to get quite annoying.

Beres walked up to me. "Lena, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Um sure, what about?" I replied. I followed Beres into a corner.

"Alright so Konnabeth, you know the girl from District 2, she offered to be allies with us, do you think we should accept?" She asked me.

I thought about that for a minute. "I don't see why not, I mean she looks pretty strong, she is from a Career district and it'd help to have a couple more allies, a lot of other people have a few allies," I replied.

Beres smiled. "Thanks, I was hoping you would say that, I'll go tell them now!"

* * *

**District 9 Training**

**Carissa Black**

"We don't have that long until lunch so I think we should try and figure out what we're doing in Private Training," Myra said.

"Okay, let's go and plan it out, let's go!" Trianna replied. We followed her to to a corner where we sat down in a circle. Maple sat on my lap.

"So, I think we should play to our strengths. The Capitol would be underestimating us since we're all really young and from outer-districts, but we have to show them that we a re real competitors!" Joshua said.

"Yep, we have to try and get as high a score as possible and impress the Gamemakers. So first we'll say what we think we're good at," I put in. "Myra, you can go first."

"So, I think I'm pretty good at running around quickly and hiding, and I'm best using that stiletto blade we found at the knives station," she replied.

"Okay, so maybe you can grab one of the blades and run around the Training Centre, hiding in different places and stabbing dummies when you come to them," I said.

Myra's face brightened up. "That's a great idea Carissa! Thanks! What about you?"

I thought for a moment, what was I good at? "Well, I'm quite good at making traps, so maybe I could do something like that?" I replied.

"Yeah, I think that'd be cool as long as its a pretty impressive trap," Joshua said. "As for me, well I'm pretty handy with the throwing knives, Myra says I have good aim, so I'll probably use them," he continued.

"And I'm not too bad with survival skills, like finding poisonous plants and making fires," Trianna piped in. "So maybe I'll do something like that!"

"Yep that's good," I said nodding. "And what can you do Maple?" I asked Maple.

"I don't know, what's this for?" She asked.

I laughed. "Alright, so you'll have to go into a room by yourself and show some men what you're good at! So what do you think you're good at?" I asked.

"Oh, but what if the men are scary?" Maple asked. "I could make water or something," she said.

I laughed again. "Maple, you can't make water, did you mean fetch water? Maybe you'd be good at climbing, you know how you loved climbing all those trees back home?"

"Oh yeah! I love climbing trees! But there aren't any trees here?"

"Well, what about the net over there?" I asked, pointing to a big net that was hanging on the roof. Maple nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go and practice what we're going to do before lunch," Myra said. We got up and headed over to our stations. I went with Maple to the net and helped her get up.

"Alright Maple, see how high you can go!" I said.

Maple started scurrying up the net, she had always enjoyed climbing back home. She went higher and higher until she was almost at the top.

She turned to look down at me. "Look at me Carissa! I'm almost at the top!" She said.

Then I watched in horror as she lost her balance. She screamed as her feet came off and she was dangling by her hands.

"Maple!" I shouted. "Just let go and I'll catch you! I promise!"

I watched as she carefully let go and came crashing down to the ground, I held my had out, ready to catch her when she came down.

With a huge crash she fell into my arms. I doubled over in pain, hearing a loud cracking noise. I fell to the ground, my vision fuzzy.

"Carissa! Carissa are you okay?" I vaguely heard Joshua say. "Someone get a trainer!"

Someone rushed over to me and I could feel them checking my pulse. Suddenly I sat up and my vision cleared. Trianna's worried face became relieved.

"Your okay!" She said. I smiled, I felt pretty good, but there was a sharp stabbing pain in my wrist"

"I'm sorry to say that your wrist is sprained," the woman who had checked my pulse before said. My face fell, if my wrist was sprained it meant I couldn't use weapons. I would be defenceless in the arena. It would definitely be a disadvantage, and I knew it would mean that I would probably get killed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise we'll protect you," Joshua said we had returned to our corner to talk before lunch. Now that I couldn't train. My wrist was strapped up but it still hurt badly.

"Thanks." I replied.

* * *

**District 12 Training**

**Milo McLellan**

I slashed at the dummy with my sword. Things has returned to normal since the young girl from 9 hurt herself, she wouldn't last long, and I had to get as much practice as possible in before lunch, so I could get a good score in a Private Training.

"Lunch!" Someone called out. I sighed and placed my sword down in the rack.

I followed the other tributes over to the lunch room and grabbed a bowl of what was called a Tomato and Watermelon Soup. All the dishes in the Capitol were fancy and seemed to be made of exotic-sounding foods like Watermelon.

"Milo! Over here!" I heard Klaus shout. He and Jules were already sitting at a table with their food and were quietly talking. I walked over to them.

"So, what did you guys do in training?" I asked.

Klaus shrugged. "I just visited a few stations and tried to figure out what I'd do for my session. I still have no idea. Do you know what your going to do?"

"I'll probably just slash a few dummies or something, that's what I've been working on. Though I'm not very good," I replied.

We fell silent for a few minutes, this always happened. We would talk for a bit about boring stuff like training, and then not speak again for a while. Then Jules cut in. "Um, so Klaus, what was it like living with the Mayor?"

Klaus shrugged. "Well, it was better then living in the orphange and better then living in the rest of the district, but I missed you guys a lot, did you move in out with Mum or something?" He asked.

"Yeah we did for a bit, then something happened and we moved out," I replied.

"What was it?" He asked.

I began to reply but Jules cut in. "It's not important, and I don't want to talk about it," she said. Then I heard her mutter something under her breath. "She's probably dead anyway."

"What did you just say?" I asked curiously.

"Um, I said its not important and-" she began to say.

"No, not that. After that I heard you mutter under your breath, something like 'She's probably dead'?" I cut in.

"Oh, that," Jules said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, what did you mean by it?" I asked.

Jules lowered her voice to a whisper. "Alright, I suppose you should know. So, I've been secretly meeting with this man from the Seam, I was plotting revenge on Mum. To kill her, after what she did to me," she whispered.

I was shocked, I had never liked Mum, but I couldn't imagine Jules ever doing something like that. But I suppose she was angry and sad by the death of Julliet. "So is that where you were sneaking off to all the time?" I asked.

"You were planning to kill Mum? What? Why?" Klaus asked, obviously confused.

"It doesn't matter, that's in the past, let's just focus on our strategy for the Games and all that," Jules replied, brushing his question off.

There was something nagging me in the back of my brain, something I refused to believe. It was a little voice that told me: Do you really deserve to win? What do you have back home to go back too? What about the rest of the tributes, with actual families who would be affected.

I looked around the room, I could see the six tributes from District 10 talking and laughing together, I thought of their family back home. I saw the little boy from District 3 being ticked by his older brother, didn't they deserve to win more then I did?

"Alright tributes, its time for your Private Training sessions with the Gamemakers, please line up in single file starting from District 1, going all the way to District 13," a trainer said.

We hurried to our spots. I was behind Klaus and in front of Jules. The girl from 1, Tatum, was standing up the front looking very nervous. We filed into a small waiting room.

"District 1. Tatum Royale." A voice said over the loudspeaker.

* * *

**So, there was a bit of drama there with Carissa injuring her wrist! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was quite a long one! And here are the questions!**

**1\. Favourite POV?**

**2\. Strongest alliance?**

**3\. Weakest alliance?**

**4\. Expected bloodbaths?**

**5\. Any predictions for training scores?**

**And I thought I might make a list of the alliances:**

**The Careers:**

Tatum Royale, D1

Iris Royale, D1

Schist Welsh, D2

Jove Welsh, D2

Slate Welsh, D2

Phyllis Modula, D4

**District 3:**

Luna Rivers, D3

Blue Rivers, D3

Nate Rivers, D3

Caz Rivers, D3

Neo Rivers, D3

**District 6 &amp; 9:**

Myra Pendle, D6

Joshua Pendle, D6

Carissa Black, D9

Trianna Black, D9

Maple Black, D9

**District 7:**

Jasmine Martinez, D7

Skylar Martinez, D7

Brandon Martinez, D7

**District 8:**

Darius Trevalayne, D8

Fenella Trevalayne, D8

**District 10: **

Mick Curtis, D10

Teresa Curtis, D10

Avalyn Curtis, D10

Erynne Curtis, D10

Joel Curtis, D10

Angus Curtis, D10

**District 11:**

Jai Plunks, D11

Camilia Plunks, D11

Lory Plunks, D11

**District 12:**

Milo McLellan, D12

Jules McLellan, D12

Klaus McLellan, D12

**District 5 &amp; 13:**

Grunner Ricottice, D5

Carlos Allerburg, D13

Elannah Allerburg, D13

Calia Allerburg, D13

Azia Allerburg, D13

**Alliance 1:**

Konnabeth Welsh, D2

Chert Welsh, D2

Lena Ricottice, D5

Beres Trevalayne, D8


	20. Private Sessions

**Hi guys, sorry it's been ages since I updated, I've been really busy with school and yucky stuff like that. And I didn't really have the motivation to write this chapter since I found it quite boring... So I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very good and that it took ages...**

**I have a very important announcement to make. I will be going away for about three weeks later this week so there won't be anymore update for three weeks...sorry. But enjoy this chapter! And please review, I've been getting a lot less review lately...**

* * *

**Private Training Sessions**

**Seneca Crane**

"District 1. Tatum Royale," the voice said. I sat up in my chair, waiting for the girl to come in. The first fee tributes were always quite interesting as they were Careers.

A tall girl walked in, she had curly brown hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail. "Hello, my name is Tatum from District 1," the girl announced.

I watched as she confidentially walked over to knife-throwing station. This girl was definantely a career. She readied one of her knives and threw it with a lot of force at the target. It hit the target exactly in the centre.

"She's pretty good," Malvin, one of my colleagues whispered to me. I nodded my head and agreed.

Tatum threw a few more knives before she finished. She smiled at us and walked out. "Well, what do you think we should give her?" I asked.

"I think a nine," Neana said.

"No, no, definitely a ten," Malvin argued. "She was very good." A squabble started up about whether we should give her a nine or a ten.

"Silence!" I said, everyone fell quiet. "I think that we should give her a ten, now, no more fighting and let's get the next person in."

The next tribute was Iris Royale, Tatum's sister, they looked very similar, both with the same curly brown hair. But she looked a little older, she walked over to a rack of swords, she picked one up and began to slash at the dummies.

"She's good too," Malvin commented. I agreed, she was whirling the sword and slashing dummies. She deserved a ten as well.

"Schist Welsh is up next, send him in," Yuri, a Gamemaker said.

A tall, sullen-looking boy walked in, he was Schist from District 2. He walked over to the back of the room. I craned my neck to see what he was doing. He emerged not long after, carrying a pickaxe.

"That's an interesting choice of weapon," Neana said. He swung it at a nearby dummy, he was very good. It was obvious that he had been using that weapon for many years.

"He's good as well, but maybe not quite as good as the others, I think an eight or nine, maybe a nine?" Malvin suggested. I scribbled down on my sheet of paper.

"Next!" I called out.

The next person was a boy who looked quite a bit like Schist, except younger. He was Jove Schist, the fifteen year-old from District 2. His choice of weapon was a spear.

His first spear hit the target, but quite far from bullseye. His second was closer and his third closer again. He was quite average, not what I was expecting from a Career. But he wasn't too bad. I thought he deserved about a six.

The next person was Chert Schist, another boy from District 2. He was a lot younger though, only about thirteen. But he was about as tall as Jove. He smirked at us and walked over to the the row of punching bags against a wall.

With a focused expression on his face he began punching the bag, he was very strong and focused. He pounded the bag. I knew if that was a tribute, they wouldn't stand a chance, then he walked over to the spears and began throwing. He wasn't very good with spears, but since he was strong I wrote down a number.

"District 2. Slate Welsh!" The voice called out. A scrawny twelve year-old boy walked in.

Like his older brother Schist, Slate walked over and picked up a pickaxe. But he wasn't as old or strong as Schist, so I doubted he'd be as good.

"What? Is using pickaxes a family tradition or something?" Yuri asked.

With a look of concentration to rival Chert's, Slate lifted up the heavy pickaxe and brought it down on the dummy. It sunk right through it.

"He's not too bad," one of the Gamemakers, Janilla, commented.

"No no. He wouldn't be able to get that close to someone in the arena without getting killed and that is to heavy for him, look how slow he is! I think he only deserves a three," Neana said. I had to agree with her so I scribbled a three down on my sheet.

The next person was the last member of the Welsh family, the only girl Konnabeth Welsh, she looked to be about sixteen. She walked to the back of the room, to the station we called the 'Unusual Weapons' or the one's no one really used.

She returned with a weapons called a Swallow, it was quite uncommon and I didn't remember any tributes using it while I'd been Gamemaker. It was a long stick with knife points at each end. She stepped towards a dummy and began thrashing it with her weapon. She was quite good, so I made notes on my paper.

"Okay, so next is District 3! First we have Nate Rivers," I said, reading my sheet.

The tall boy walked in, looking a bit bored. He nodded to us and walked over to the brain testing game, which tested your IQ. Not many tributes used it, they usually focused on weapons, so it should be interesting.

The program started and he began answering the questions on the screen, he eventually finished and a score flashed up on the screen. It was very high, he seemed very smart. I scribbled down a score on the paper.

The next tribute was Caz Rivers, the thirteen year-old walked over to the traps station. But instead of using the usual ropes that most people used, he connected wires together over the ropes to create and electrical trap. The other Gamemakers looked quite impressed.

As Caz was putting the finishing touches on it, one of the wires snapped, then another. His trap had broken, he sighed with frustration but his time was up. It was a good idea but just didn't work very well. I scribbled down his score.

A little boy walked into the room, one of the youngest tributes in the games, he looked confused and began walking around the room.

"Should we explain to him what we have to do?" Janilla asked.

"Yeah probably, I will," Neane replied. She spoke into her microphone. "Hey Neo, would you mind showing us what you're good at?"

Neo looked around, obviously confused at where the voice was coming from, but he nodded and walked over to the plants station.

"That's a good plant," he said, pointing towards a dandelion. He began pointing to the to their plants, saying if they were good or bad. He was quite impressive for a five year-old. When he finished he smiled and ran to the weapons stand, but he knocked all the weapons off and began laughing before he ran out.

"Well that was certainly interesting, I think he deserves a two, he was pretty good with the plants," Malvin said, we all agreed and scribbled down the score.

Next in was Luna Rivers, one of the oldest tributes in the games, she was very pretty. She walked over to the knives station and picked up an array of knives. Then she began throwing them at the targets. She was surprisingly good for a District 3 girl.

Once she had finished she returned the knives and smiled to us before walking out, we agreed on a score and wrote it down. An eight.

The final tribute from District 3 was Blue Rivers, she confidently walked in and walked over to the punching bags, unlike Chert she began using martial arts and kicked and punched the bag. She was quite good but not amazing. I wrote down her score.

"District 4. Phyllis Modula!" The voice called out.

Phyllis walked in, I had noticed she was one of the Careers so her performance could be quite good. She walked to the knives and selected a long one, them she began to slash at a nearby dummy. She was pretty good, maybe not quite as good at Tatum or Iris but still quite good.

"Thank-you," Phyllis said after she had finished before she walked out of the room.

Phyllis was the only tribute from District 4 so the next tribute was Grunner Ricottice from District 5. He walked in and went over to the memory game.

He began to play the game, but he wasn't amazing at it, and memory wouldn't really help you in the arena. I decided to give him a three.

Next was his twin sister Lena, she walked over to the ropes station and began to make a trap, she was pretty good and the trap was quite complex, she wasn't amazing but traps did help a lot in the arena. I remembered back to the 74th Games when the little girl from 11 got caught in a trap and died.

I scribbled down Lena's score. The next tribute was Joshua Pendle from District 6. He walked over to the knives station and picked up a knife.

I was quite surprised by that, I wasn't expecting a twelve year old to be able to throw knives, I was doubtful that they'd hit the target. But Joshua proved me wrong, he seemed to have pretty good aim. Sure he wasn't brilliant but he was better then I had expected. I gave him a five.

"District 6. Myra Pendle," the voice called out.

A girl with dark brown hair walked in, she was fourteen. She stood in front of us and we nodded, signalling for her to start.

She sprinted off to the back of the room and hid behind somewhere, I could see Yuri craning his head and trying to see where she had gone.

I saw a flash of her brown hair as she ran again, she was very fast, she hid behind somewhere again.

"I can so her," Neana muttered. And I could see the top of her ponytail poking out. I scribbled down her score.

"Next! District 7, Brandon Martinez."

* * *

**Training Scores**

**Third Person POV**

Caesar Flickerman readied himself to read out the Training Scores, he always enjoyed it. He glanced over at the piece of paper on his desk.

"You're on in ten!" The director called out. Caesar rushed to his desk as the cameramen count down. "One and go!" The director finally shouted.

"Hello Panem, and welcome to the announcing of the Training Scores! As you, know the tributes have been working very hard over the past few days to help develop their skills and now they will be rewarded!" Caesar said.

He looked down at his piece of paper. "Firstly we have District 1. And from District 1 we have Tatum Royale with a score of 10! And her sister Iris with a score of 10 as well!" He said. "And from District 2 we have Schist Welsh with a score of 9, Jove Welsh with a score of 6, Chert Welsh with a score of 7, Slate Welsh with a score of 3 and Konnabeth Welsh with a score of 7!" He continued.

Next was District 3, Caesar was surprised with some of their scores. "Now onto District. 3. We have Nate Rivers with a score of 5, Caz Rivers with a score of 4, Neo Rivers with a score of 2, Luna Rivers with a score of 8 and Blue Rivers with a score of 7," he said.

"From District 4 we have Phyllis Modula with a score of 8 and from District 5 we have Grunner Ricottice with a score of 3 and Lena Ricottice with a score of 6," Caesar continued.

"And from District 6 we have Joshua Pendle with a score of 5 and Myra Pendle with a score of 4. Now it's onto an ad break before we see the rest of the tributes scores," Caesar finished. The camera's turned off and he lent into his chair and sighed.

Jasmine stared at the television, it was almost time for her score to be revealed. "Hello and welcome back to the Training Scores! Let's get onto it, from District 7 we have Brandon Martinez with a score of 1, Jasmine Martinez with a score of 6 and Skylar Martinez with a score of 4," Caesar said.

Jasmine was happy with her score, she hadn't really been expecting something higher then that. She leant in to see what District 8's was.

Darius watched as his face appeared on the television. "From District 8 we have Darius Trevalayne with a score of 5, Beres Trevalayne with a score of 7 and Fenella Trevalayne with a score of 3," Caesar said.

Beres sat up, a smug look on her face, she was obviously very happy with her score. Darius didn't think his score was that bad either.

"And from District 9 we have Carissa Black with a score of 3, Trianna Black with a score of 4 and Maple Black with a score of 2," Caesar said.

Carissa sighed, she hadn't really been expecting anything higher with her wrist but she was still disappointed in her score. Trianna also looked disappointed.

"Let's go on to District 10. We have Mick Curtis with a score of 6, Joel Curtis with a score of 4, Angus Curtis with a score of 3, Teresa Curtis with a score of 5, Avalyn Curtis with a score of 5 and Erynne Curtis with a score of 3."

Mick was pleased with his score, sure getting a higher score would've been better but he was from an outer district and hadn't trained before. He thought his siblings had also done well for their ages.

"From District 11 we have Jai Plunks with a score of 7, Camilia Plunks with a score of 5 and Lory Plunks with a score of 2," Caesar continued.

Camilia was pretty happy with her score, though she was surprised at Jai's. How had he gotten such a high score? Was he hiding a secret talent or something? She also thought Lory's score was quite good for her age.

"Now to District 12. We have Milo McLellan with a score of 6, Klaus McLellan with a score of 4 and Jules McLellan with a score of 7!"

Milo was a bit disappointed with his score, he knew he could've done better, six was a very average score. But at least Jules had done well. Klaus hadn't really but Milo knew that he and Jules could protect him in the arena.

"And now its time for the District you have all been waiting for! District 13, are newcomers to the games!" Caesar announced. Even he had been shocked to learn that District 13 was still alive. "First we have Carlos Allerburg with a score of 7! Elannah Allerburg with a score of 6, Calia Allerburg with a score of 5 and Azia Allerburg with a score of 3! Well those scores were very good so congratulations to District 13!"

Carlos was happy with his score, seeing as most other tributes had gotten lower scores, he was fifteen so had already spent a couple of years training back in District 13 as everyone over the age of fourteen had to.

"Well there you have it, the Training Scores for this year! Tomorrow night, tune in and watch us interview the different families and live TV!" Caesar announced before the TV shut off.

* * *

**So that was the Private Sessions, I was originally planning to do everyone's reaction and training session but I got bored so did half and half...sorry, but I hope you still liked it! I will be doing the next two chapters, the interviews, in two parts. So it will be District 1-6 and then Districts 7-13, so watch out for them in about three weeks!**

**1\. Did you like the POV's?**

**2\. Were you surprised by any training scores?**

**3\. Expected victors?**

**4\. Expected bloodbaths?**

**5\. What interview are you most looking forward to?**


	21. Interviews Part 1

**Hi! I'm back! Well actually I got back a week and a half ago but I didn't have any ambition to write... But now my ambition is back! Yay! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the second last chapter before the games! And is the first part of the interviews, the second part will be posted soon! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Interviews Part 1**

* * *

**District 1 Interviews**

**Tatum Royale**

"Welcome everyone to the interviews for the 75th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar announced to the crowd. There was a loud cheer. "So, I know you are all eager to start, so here are our District 1 tributes. Tatum and Iris Royale!"

Tatum and Iris walked onto the stage to loud cheers. They were both dressed in knee-lenght dresses. Though Tatum's was silver and Iris' was gold.

"Welcome Iris and Tatum, I hope you are enjoying your stay in the Capitol so far!" Caesar said as they sat down. Remember the plan, try and make the audience think you're going to win, Tatum told herself.

She smiled at Caesar. "Oh it's been great so far, our apartment is amazing, as is the food and I loved training," she said, some of it was a bit of an exaggeration.

"That's good, we always want our tributes to feel comfortable here," Caesar said. "So how old are you two again?" He asked

This time Iris answered. "I'm twenty and Tatum's sixteen."

"Oh so you're both some of the older tributes in the games, that will probably help you in the Games," he said, then he turned to me. "So Tatum, tell me, why did you volunteer for the games this year? Knowing that your sister would be going in as well?"

I gulped. "Um, well my best friend Cecelia got reaped along with her little brother. I couldn't let them go into the games, they haven't trained and they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Ah, well isn't that nice, a sefless act of bravery. So Iris, what did you feel when Tatum volunteered? We're you angry, sad or excited?" Caesar asked.

"Well at first I was angry that Tatum had sent us to our deaths, but then I got a bit sad when we had to leave home and I was angry again, but I've actually enjoyed it so far so that was a bit of a shock," she replied.

"Yes, anyway do you have any strategies for the games? Allies?" He asked.

"Well we've allied with some of th other Carees, a few from District 2 and District 4, there's six of us in total, and our strategy is to win!" I replied, the audience clapped.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all we have time for, thank-you to the lovely Tatum and Iris Royale!" Caesar announced. The crowd cheered.

"I think we did great," Iris whispered to me as we walked off the stage.

* * *

**District 2 Interviews**

**Jove Welsh**

I watched as Iris and Tatum walked off the stage to loud cheers, they had done a pretty good job and the audience seemed to like them. I hoped we could do a good job as well.

"Now, from District 2, we have Schist, Konnabeth, Jove, Chert and Slate Welsh!" Caesar announced to a big cheer. I grinned at my siblings as we walked on.

We sat down, barely managing to all squeeze onto the red lounge. "Thanks Caesar," Schist said.

"So, I've been hearing some rumour's that not all of you guys are in the Careers? Why did you decide to split up?" He asked. I was surprised that he'd managed to hear that, we'd been spending most of our time in the Training Centre.

Konnabeth answered. "Yeah, we couldn't agree on whether to join them or not, so Chert and I have started our own alliance and the others joined the Careers."

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "Well that's certainly interesting! Well, for your sake I hope you don't run into each other in the games," he said. "Now, what was life in District 2 like for you?" He asked.

No one spoke up so I decided to answer. "Honestly? It wasn't that great, we lived in the poorer part of the district and had to work most days, we were quite poor not like the rest of the district," I said darkly.

"It wasn't that bad! We had good friends!" Slate said, he didn't have as bad a time as us, he had only just started working.

"Well, that's interesting, now I think our time together is up. Thanks for coming here tonight and good luck in the games!" Ceasar said.

We filed off the stage as the crowd cheered. It seemed we'd done a half-decent job. Maybe we could get some sponsors, maybe that could help us all get out of the arena alive.

Though I doubted that, we were in different alliances. But I just had to hope.

* * *

**District 3 Interviews**

**Caz Rivers**

As the District 2 tributes walked off stage I got ready to go on. Caesar Flickerman got up and smiled at the crowd. "Well, now it's time for the District 3 tributes! Here they are!" He announced. He was very good at acting, the crowd loved him.

We walked onto the stage to cheers. "Hello tributes, how are you today?" He asked.

"Oh great, thanks for asking," Nate replied. The crowd laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm great too thanks," Caesar said. "Now, you are one of the biggest families in the Games, how do you think that will affect you in the games?"

"We're gonna win!" Neo said enthusiastically. The crowd laughed again.

Luna rolled her eyes. "We will try our hardest to win and get home because if we don't well-" She began to say but then she stopped. Her eyes were filled with tears. I knew how worried she was about us, especially Neo.

"We will win and go home," I said fiercely, as if I would challenge anyone who said we wouldn't. "We have lots of plans and ways to survive in the arena, I think we have avery good chance of winning. I think having lots of allies will help us," I continued.

"Well, it's good to see that you're confident, I'm sure you will al do very well. Now tell me, do you have any skills we shoudl watch out for in the arena?" He asked.

"Well Caz and Nate are both very smart, so that should help," Blue said proudly. "And Luna's a very good fighter and she'll definately protect us in the arena"

"I'm sure she will, now one last question before we leave. Do you have any family members back home you'd like to say hello to?" Caesar asked.

I knew it was a nice gesture but my face fell, it was a sore subject. "No, we don't," I muttered darkly. "It's just us."

* * *

**District 4 Interviews**

**Phyllis Modula**

Just be yourself, I told myself. I didn't want to try and make the Capitol like me by putting on an angle of some sorts. I was just going to be myself.

"Next is Phyllis Modula from District 4!" Caesar announced on the stage. I walked on, politely smiling and waving at the audience. They cheered. "Well hello Phyllis," he said. "Have you been enjoying your stay in the Capitol so far?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but its really different from back home," I replied.

"I'm sure it would be! Anyway, you are the only only child in the games, do you think that will make things easier or harder for you in the aren?" Caesar asked.

The crowd was silent, probably hanging on to my every word. "I don't really think it will make much of a difference because I've made five allies so I suppose they'll be a bit like my family in the arena."

"I suppose they would be, I'm guessing you've joined the Careers?" Caesar asked. I nodded. "Well, is that why you volunteered? To join the Careers and bring glory to your district?" He continued. That really wasn't why I volunteered.

"Well, not exactly, I mean I'd love to win and make my district and family proud of me but I volunteered because I was an only child, a family got reaped and I couldn't stand letting them all go into the arena," I replied. It was partly true.

"Well that was very brave of you, do you consider youself brave?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really know, I've never really thought about it."

"I'm sure you are. Anyway we don't have much time left so I have one more question for you. What is motivating you to win?" Caesar asked.

I thought about that for a moment. "Well of course I want to get home to my family and you know, not die, but the main reason is because I promised my best friend I would win for her and come back home."

* * *

**District 5 Interviews**

**Grunner Ricottice**

Phyllis walked off the stage to a massive cheer from the crowd, she had done a very good job. I hoped Lena and I could do as good a job as she had.

"You alright?" Lena asked, coming up to me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a bit nervous I suppose," I replied.

Caesar stood up again on stage. "Now I would like to invite Lena and Grunner Ricottice from District 5 to the stage!" He announced.

Lena and I walked onto the stage, our heads held high. I wondered if I would do a good job or not, I was nervous about the interview and even more nervouse about having to go into the arena, where I would almost certainly die.

"Hello tributes," Caesar said, smiling at us. "So, you two are twins aren't you? Is there ever why rivalry between the two of you?" He asked.

Lena laughed. "We're twins, of course there is, and we're just about as different as you can get, Grunner's all shy and nerdy whilst I'm more talkative and crazy!" She said. Which was very true, but I could tell that she was playing some sort of angle, I decided to go along with it.

"Hey! I'm not nerdy!" I protested. The crowd laughed.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Actually, you sort of are."

Caesar laughed too. "Well, you seem to get on well with each other but of course a bit of fighting is expected," he said, winking at us. "Now will you two be allies in the arena?"

I looked over at Lena who smiled at me. "Well, not exactly," I began. "We decided it'd be better if we went our seperate ways in the arena."

"Oh! Well that's a bit of a shock, but I'm sure you have your reasons, anyway I think we're out of time but it was great seeing you here tonight!" Caesar said.

* * *

**District 6 Interviews**

**Joshua Pendle**

"You ready?" I whispered to Myra. She nodded, but she looked very nervous. We walked onto the stage to cheers. Caesar smiled at us, he seemed to be doing a very good job of helping the tributes so far. I hoped he would help us.

"So, Myra and Joshua Pendle, one of our youngest families in the games," Caeser said. "Do you think you'll do well in the games?" He asked.

"I'm sure we'll do fine, I plan on getting home to my parents and I'm sure Myra feels the same way. We'll definitely put up a fight," I said confidently. More confident then I really felt.

"Well! Someone's certainly confident!" Caesar said. "So tell me, have you made any allies to help you in the arena or is just the two of you?"

"We will definitely be allies in the arena and we've also allied with the girls from District 9," I said.

"Oh!" Caesar looked quite shocked. "Well you are certainly a very young alliance! Do you think you'll stand a chance against people like the Careers?" He asked doubtfully.

"You don't want to underestimate us, we may look like underdogs but we're going to put up a fight in the arena, so watch out for us," I told the crowd.

"We certainly will, you definitely see, like fighters, and I have one more question for you before you go tonight. Are there any family or friends you'd like to say hello to tonight?" Caesar asked.

I nodded, a lump in my throat. I hadn't really realised how much I missed my parents. "I'd like to say hello to my parents, and tell them that I'll win for them."

"Well isn't that nice, I'm sure you'll put up a fight in the arena, now thank you for your time and goodnight," he said.

I stood up with Myra and we walked off stage. As we were walking she whispered to me. "Thanks for doing all the talking, I was really nervous about talking, I probably couldn't have said anything if he asked me a questions."

I smiled at her. "That's what brothers are for!"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter Should be posted soon because I don't have much homework at the moment, maybe this weekend?**

**1\. Favourite Interview?**

**2\. Least favourite interview?**

**3\. What interview are you looking forward to next chapter?**


	22. Interviews Part 2

**Hi, sorry about the late update, I got sick which isn't fun. Anyway here is the last chapter before the games! The next chapter will be the bloodbath! I hope you're all looking forward to it! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**District 7 Interviews**

**Skylar Martinez**

"Jasmine! You're hair's fallen out! The stylist is going to kill you," I said to Jasmine, pointing at her bun which had begun to fall out.

Jasmine shrugged. "So what, what's he going to do? Kill me?" She asked, a smile on her lips. "I'm going to die anyway, I don't really care."

"Come on, try and be optimistic, I'm sure we'll do well in the arena, and anyway don't you want sponsors? They could help us?" I replied.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I don't want the peope who put me here helping me, and face it, you know we won't make it out of the arena."

"But Skylar said we would make it back home," Brandon asked, suddenly popping up next to us. His eyes were full of worry.

I glared at Jasmine. "Now look at what you've done. You've worried Brandon," I told her. I turned to Brandon. "Don't listen to what Jasmine says, we'll make it back out of the arena. I'm sure we will," I said.

"And next up we have our lovely tributes from District 7, Jasmine, Skylar and Brandon Martinez!" Caesar shouted on the stage. We hurried on and sat down.

"Well hello, how are you this evening? Are you nervous about the games or do you think you won't make it far?" Caesar asked.

"We're fine thanks," Jasmine began. "And I'm not that nervous about the games, they're inevitable and there's no point worrying, but I don't really want to die. "And as for making it far, we'll have to see how things turn out in the arena," she continued.

"Well isn't that and honest answer, I agree with everything you said," Caesar replied. Then he turned to Brandon. "And Brandon, how do you think you'll go in the games?"

Brandon thought for a moment, "I think that Jasmine and Skylar are gonna kill everyone else and then we'll win, but I don't want to go home, could we stay here?" He asked.

The crowd laughed. "Who knows Brandon, who knows," Caesar replied.

* * *

**District 8 Interviews**

**Darius Trevalayne**

"Do I look okay?" Fenella asked me worriedly. I bent down the fix her pink dress our stylist had put her in.

"You look great, don't worry," I replied.

"Guys! Come on, it's showtime!" Beres shouted at us. I rolled my eyes at Fenella who laughed. And together we walked out on stage.

We sat down next to Caesar who introduced us to the crowd. "So, in my opinion, you three are one of the most interesting tributes in the games. I mean your ages are very different, a sixteen year old, a fourteen year old and an eight year old, and then I've heard a rumour that Beres isn't in your alliance!" He said.

"I've never really thought about us being 'interesting' but yeah, I'm not in their alliance," Beres replied, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hmm, interesting, we seem to be having a lot of families being broken up so far. I take it that Darius and Fenella, you guys are in an alliance?" Caesar asked, we nodded.

"Now, so you think the other tributes and the Capitol should look out for you in the arena? Are you forces not to be reckoned with?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," I laughed. "But certainly keep an eye out for us, who knows what we'll do!" I continued.

"I'm sure we will," Caesar said, then he turned to Fenella. "Now, Fenella, what do you think will happen in the games?" He asked her.

Fenella looked nervous, but she answered. "I'm not sure, I'm just going to stay with Darius, but-" she said, her voice turning into a whisper. "We might die," she said. That was true, we could die, but just had to make sure that we didn't, that we'd come home.

* * *

**District 9 Interviews**

**Trianna Black**

The District 8 tributes walked off the stage to a polite applause. We prepared to go on. "And next we have our three tributes from District 9!" Caesar announced on the stage. I smiled at Maple and Carissa and we walked onto the stage.

"So, you girls are the youngest family in the games right? At twelve, ten and four, do you think that will be a big disadvantage?" Caesar asked.

Nobody replied so I spoke up. "Maybe, we might not be as good at hiding or as strong as some of the other tributes but there also might be some advantages, like we can sneak around and hide easier," I replied.

"That is very true. Now, our District 6 tributes Myra and Joshua mentioned that you had made an alliance with them, how do you think that will work out?" He asked.

This time Carissa spoke. "I think they will definitely help us in the games, they are a little older then us so that might help and we get along really well so that should be good."

"I like them," Maple added. The crowd laughed.

"That's good, it'd be bad if you didn't get along! Then you might kill each other in the arena, instead of working together!" Caesar said, the crowd laughed again.

Maple looked hurt. "That's not funny!" She yelled at the crowd. "I don't want to die and I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Maple, shush, sit down, I promise everything will be alright, just ignore all those silly people," I whisper to her, pulling her down by her dress.

Caesar looked take aback. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll be fine in the arena, now, do you have any lands for the arena?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No, not really," I said.

"Well, are plan is mainly to hide and try and avoid contact with other people in the arena, mainly just try and survive," Carissa added.

Caesar nodded. "That's a very good plan I must say, anyway that's all we have time for this evening! Thank-you for coming tonight!" He said. And together we walked off stage.

* * *

**District 10 Interviews**

**Joel Curtis**

My stylist fussed over me, fixing my collar and making sure everything was perfect and basically just being really annoying. District 9 had just walked off stage and it was our go.

Mick walked over to me. "I liked that little girl, she doesn't seem afraid to stand up for herself, even if she only four, anyway come on, it's our turn," he said. I followed him and the rest of my family onto the stage.

"Welcome District 10 tributes! I'm sure we've all been looking forward to your interview. You are the biggest family in the games with six kids!" Caesar said as we walked on.

Teresa nodded, "Yeah, we are," she said flatly.

"Now, do you think that will be a disadvantage or an advantage in the games?" Caesar asked. I thought about that for a minute.

"I reckon it'll be a bit of a disadvantage, I mean it'll be more people to look out for and travelling in a big group might attract attention from other groups as we'd make a loud noise. But we would be able to protecte ourselves better," I replied.

"No, I think it'll be an advantage. I mean if another group attacks us, there are six of us to protect each other and more people will mean more of a chance to get home," Avalyn argued.

"I see we have two very different arguments going on here!" Caesar said.

Mick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, those two argue all the time, just ignore it," he said. The crowd laughed. They seemed to laugh at everything the tributes said, even if it wasn't that funny. Well, the Capitol were idiots.

"So," Caesar said, turning to Erynne, Angus and I, "You three are the youngest in your family, how do you think you'll go in the games?" He asked.

I looked over at them. Angus smiled, "Well I think we'll go fine, because Mick said we would be and he said he would protect us, so I think we'll be fine, and then we'll go home and be rich!" He said.

"I don't care about being rich, I just want to see Mum and Dad," Erynne said.

* * *

**District 11 Interviews**

**Jai Plunks**

The District 10 interview finished and they walked off stage. It was our go. I smiled at Camilia and Lory who were holding hands. "Let's go," I said.

We walked on stage together, I slipped my hand into Camilia's and we walked onto the stage proudly, holding our hands up so the crowd could see. They cheered.

Caesar smiled at us. "Well, you three seem to get along well, from the looks of it I'd say you'll make a great alliance," he said. "Anyway, down to business, District 11, it's nicknamed the Food Bowl of Panem over here, but what's it really like?"

"Um, it pretty much sucks, nearly everyone is poor and work is hard but we have to do it to be able to afford food. It's nothing like the Capitol, but I have to say, it is pretty," I replied.

Caesar nodded. "I see, I've always imagined it quite pretty, with lots of trees and flowers and green," he said. "Now, are you keen to go home and win?" He asked.

"Of course we are!" Lory piped up.

"I'm not really," Camilia muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Caesar asked. "Sorry, I didn't catch what you said Camilia."

"I said that I'm not really looking forward to going back. Maybe I could just stay in the Capitol. Our parents, well they've just split up and I hate living in Distrcit 11," she replied.

"Oh, that's sad isn't it. You know my parents split up too when I was younger, but thanks for your honest answer, it's always great to see what the tributes ar really thinking," Caesar said. "Now, any strategies for the games? Or alliances?"

"Well we've figured out a bit of a strategy but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see, and as for alliance well so far it's just the three of us," I replied.

"Well, I am very excited to watch you three in the arena. Good luck and Good night."

* * *

**District 12 Interview**

**Klaus McLellan**

"And next up we have our three tributes from District 12!" Caesar announced on the stage. "Welcom tributes," he said as we sat down. "You three our probably one of our oldest families in the games aren't you? Will that be an advantage?" He asked.

Milo shrugged. "I guess, we'll probably be bigger and stronger then a lot of other families so that'll help I suppose," he replied.

"Yes, in my opinion I think that it would be an advantage. Now, Milo and Jules, you two have been you are of the reaping for about three years right? How did it feel to be Reaped again?" Caesar asked.

"Um, it was a bit annoying really, like I'd been stressed out for all those years and then finally it was over, but the. I had to go back in again! But mostly I was just scared and worried for Milo and Klaus," Jules replied.

"Well yes, you would be very annoyed I'd imagine. And do the three of you get along well together? Or do you often fight?" He asked.

"Actually we hadn't seen Klaus for many years before we were reaped. Our parents died when we were younger and we had to live at an orphanage. Klaus got adopted but Milo and I didn't, so we didn't grow up together. But yeah, I'd say we get along well," Jules replied.

"Well, Milo can be very annoying," I added. Milo glared at me. I grinned back.

Caesar laughed. "Oh, so you didn't grow up together! Well I suppose it must be nice to b having a nice reunion isn't it? Well I'm afraid that's all we have time for tonight! Thanks you guys!"

As we walked off stage I heard Milo mutter something under his breath. "Oh a very nice little reunion, getting chucked into an arena to kill each other."

* * *

**District 13 Interviews**

**Carlos Allerburg**

"C'mon guys, it's time to head out on stage," I called to my sisters, who were sitting together discussing something.

We walked out onto the stage, Azia whispered into my ear. "Why do they wear clothes like that? They look ridiculous!" I laughed.

Caesar was grinning broadly as we sat down. "Well, we've all been looking forward to this interview all night! Maybe find out a bit about District 13!" He said.

"It sucks," Elannah whispered to me, making sure Caesar didn't hear her.

"So, first question. What is District 13 like?" Caesar asked.

"Um, well it's underground, and we were told about the outside world but I'd never actually been up, so it was a bit of a shock coming here. Each family has their own apartment and we share food and other items around, and you can't waste anything. And everyone is trained to be a soldier from the age of fourteen," I replied.

I looked to see Elannah staring at me, lookig worried and shaking her head. Then I realised that I'd just disclosed District 13's biggest secret accidently.

"But the solider thing is just extra training, like sort of to see what everyone is good at and also to make sure we can defend ourselves," Elannah said quickly, trying to cover up what I had said.

"Oh," Caesar said nodding. "So, what's your opinion on all the district's and the Capitol?" He asked.

"Um, well the district's all seem to be quite similar to what we have back home, but the Capitol is very different, you must have a lot of resources," I replied.

"Well yes we do, now one last question before you go, what are you expecting in the Games?" He asked.

"I think they will be scary, our mentors have told us all about them and I'm definitely not looking forward to it," Calia replied, speaking for all of us.

* * *

**so, I hope you enjoyed that and I hope it didn't get to repetitive. Here are the questions.**

**1\. Favourite interview?**

**2\. Least favourite interview?**

**3\. Favourite interview overall?**

**4\. Favourite tribute aged between 4-9**

**5\. Favourite tributes aged between 10-14**

**6\. Favourite tribute aged 14+**

**7\. Favourite and least favourite families?**

**8\. Expected bloodbath deaths?**

**9\. Expected bloodbath survivors?**

**10\. Do you prefer short chapter but quicker updates or long chapter but slower updates?**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I will be posting the form for my next SYOT soon! It's going to be another Quell, the 125th Games and I think it'll be pretty cool! But there's going to be a lot of tributes!**


	23. The Bloodbath

**Well, here we go, the start of the games, the bloodbath... I promise you that there are multiple sad deaths in this chapter (especially one). Anyway, this is written in third person and is only about the bloodbath. The next chapter will be the first day and the after-battles. Because remember! Your tribute gets a second shot at surviving! I hope you enjoy this chapter oh and chapters will be less frequent because I have exams soon that I need to study for... Unfortunately. But after that it's the holidays and you can expect updates maybe every two or three days for weeks!**

* * *

**The Bloodbath**

**Third Person POV**

The capsules rose, all forty-two of the tributes rose into the arena, some looked scared, other looked nervous, and some even looked excited.

They gazed around the arena. It was a town, modelled on what the district's looked like. The cornucopia was in the middle of the District Square and in the distance there was a massive chain-link fence. Some of the tributes were still looking around but others had their stares fixed on the cornucopia.

_60..._

The clock began counting. Iris had her eyes fixed on the goodies inside the cornucopia. She was definitely heading there, it would be a good chance to eliminate some tributes.

_50..._

Slate looked around worriedly, the Careers had told him that they were going to the cornucopia but he wasn't sure he'd go. He didn't want to die.

_40..._

Caz scanned the tribute pedestals, looking for his family. They had decided that Nate and Caz would grab Neo and hide, whilst Luna and Blue got supplies. He spotted Neo five pedestals from him and reading his stance.

_ 30..._

Phyllis looked around at Tatum who nodded at her. She thought of Nova and her parents back home. I have to do this, she thought. She needed to get back home.

_20..._

Lena realised to late that she had never made a plan with her allies about whether or not they'd go to the bloodbath. She decided it was too tempting, she had to go and get supplies, otherwise they'd probably die of starvation.

_15..._

Myra breathed slowly, she was so nervous, it was fifteen seconds till the games began. Fifteen seconds until she might die. She was worried for Carissa and Joshua, who were going into the bloodbath.

_10..._

Brandon was scared. Jasmine had told him to stay on his pedestal no matter what. But he couldn't see his sisters. All he could see were the swords and weapons at the cornucopia.

_9..._

Beres was ready, she was ready to fight and ready to kill, if it meant she would win. She knew she was going into the bloodbath. She needed weapons.

_8..._

Carissa felt worried and scared. Her ankle was still twisted, but she was expected to go into the bloodbath. Still, she felt a duty to protect her friends and allies, no matter the cost. She would go into that bloodbath.

_7..._

Avalyn scanned the other tribute pedestals, looking for her family, but she could only see Angus, Joel and Teresa. She was worried for her family, she hoped they would remember not to go into the bloodbath, but to hide in the buildings.

_6..._

Camilia looked behind her into one of the side streets that ran off the square. She would run in there and hide with Lory, and wait until Jai returned.

_5..._

Jules felt sick, there was a strange feeling in her stomach and she couldn't shake it off. She could sense that something was about to go terribly wrong.

_4..._

_Don't step off the pedestal early,_ Calia reminded herself. Her mentors had drilled it into her. She could see that a lot of the other tributes were readying themselves to go towards the cornucopia. She decided to go there too.

_3..._

Honestly, Luna was considering suicide. All she had to do was step off her pedestal and she wouldn't have to feel any pain. But she knew she couldn't, she had to save her family.

_2..._

Mick was nervous, he knew he was one of the oldest tributes but he still didn't want to go into the cornucopia and fight. But he had promised his family so he had to.

_1..._

_Gong_

Konnabeth sprinted towards the cornucopia as fast as she could, all she could see around her was mayhem and chaos, but she kept focused on her goal. The things she would need to survive the Games. She was one of the first to reach the cornucopia. She hid behind a crate and grabbed the two packs in it.

She scanned around, looking for a weapon, without one she knew there would be no chance of her winning the games. Already she could see a lot of fighting going on. She spotted a knife not far from her, she wasn't brilliant with a knife but she grabbed it and ran.

On the side of the cornucopia that faced the Justice Building there wasn't as much fighting going on. So Konnabeth took the risk and ran for it.

Luckily for her no one took much notice of her and she ducked down a side street, hoping no one had followed her. She just hoped he allies had survived.

Camilia looked around worriedly, she couldn't see Jai or Lory, she was skirting the outskirts of the pedestals, hoping no one saw her. It was chaos in the cornucopia, everyone was fighting. Suddenly Camilia spotted Lory standing near her pedestal look scared.

She ran towards her, not thinking of anything except saving her little sister. Lory face was filled with relief as she saw Camilia coming towards her.

However Camilia had spotted a girl armed with a bow and arrow, she was aiming at Lory. Camilia sprinted, faster thn she had ever run before. She reached Lory just as the girl released her arrow. She cried out with pain as the arrow hit her arm, but at least Lory and her has survived.

They ducked down a street and ran for their lives, But soon they were panting and heaving. "C'mon, let's go in here," Camilia said, opening a door to a building.

It was a small shack but they were grateful to have shelter. "Where's Jai?" Lory asked. She looked at Camilia's arm and noticed the arrow cut in her arm. You're hurt!"

"I don't know where Jai is, but I'm sure he's fine, don't worry about him. And I'll be fin, my arm doesn't hurt that bad," Camilia replied worriedly, as she winced in pain.

Jai was back at the cornucopia trying to get supplies. He was armed with a small knife but he knew it wouldn't be much protection against the bigger swords or spears. He hoped Camilia and Lory were safe. He spotted a green pack lying against a crate and went to snatch it up.

However the boy from 12, Klaus, reached for it at the same time. Jai glared him down and held is knife up at the boy and he quickly let go. Jai staggered backwards and the boy doubled backwards, a knife sticking out of his back. The girl from 1 stood behind him, cruel expression on her face. Jai ran backwards to get away from her as she readied another knife.

However he didn't notice that there was someone standing behind him and staggered into them. He was shoved to the ground and stared up at the girls older sister. She readied her spear and everything went black._ I hope they're safe,_ Jai thought as he faded away.

Phyllis was guarding some of the best supplies at the cornucopia, a sword in her hand. The body of the Skylar from 7 lay near her. _I can't believe I killed someone_, Phyllis thought to herself, even if it was in self-defence.

She could see a few bodies around the cornucopia. The boys from 11 and 12, the boy from 5 and of course the girl from 7.

She could also see fighting, Jove was battling the young girl from 9 who was trying to ran away from him, but she was slow as her ankle was twisted. Phyllis knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

"You should pay more attention," someone said behind her. She whirled around to see Chert from 2, the boy who hadn't joined her alliance.

Phyllis gripped her sword. "What do you want? I'm armed!" She spat at him.

He grinned at her, "Just saying that you should pay more attention. Someone stole some of your stuff," he said. Phyllis noticed a couple of packs missing. But Chert didn't seem to have them.

"Do you have a death sentence?" Phyllis asked him.

He laughed. "No, I just thought it might be nice to have some of your supplies, but of course we'd have to fight for them." Phyllis knew she'd probably win the fight against the thirteen year old. But she didn't want to kill someone else.

Chert whirled his knife, he barely missed Phyllis' arm. Phyllis recoiled in shock and lashed out at him, her sword landing right in his side. With a look of shock on his face, Chert fell to the ground.

_I just killed someone_, Phyllis thought. Already she had killed two people. And the Games had only just begun.

Carissa backed away from the older boy. He was looming over her, a sword in his hand. She looked around wildly to see if there was any help around. But everyone else was too busy fighting.

"I-I'll give you my pack of you leave me alone," Carissa squeaked.

Jove shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to kill you. Less competition that way," he said. Carissa breathed deeply. _Stay calm, _she told herself. She turned around and ran.

Her ankle was killing her but she kept running. But she knew she wouldn't make it far. Suddenly her knees buckled and she was on the ground. Jove advanced on her, gripping his sword. "I'm sorry," he said

The last thing Carissa saw was his sword.

Jove stared at the young girl he had just killed. She had been defenceless and injured, of course he could've killed her. But he felt nothing but guilt. That girl had sisters, parents and allies who would miss her. He had probably just ruined a few people's lives.

He turned around, trying to forget about he girl, who's body lay at an awkward angle on the ground. The fight at the bloodbath had almost stopped. But Jove spotted a boy lying on the floor not far from him. He was still breathing. He was younger then most tributes and as he got closer Jove noticed with a shock that he was the six year-old boy from District 7. Who could hurt a little boy like that?

The boy was lying on the ground whimpering. He had a few sword slashes across his body. As he noticed Jove standing there he whispered. "Help me."

Jove couldn't see any way he could help the boy. There was no way the boy would survive his injuries. All Jove could think to do was put the boy out of his misery. "I'll help you," he promised. "I'll send you to a place that is nothing like this, it's wonderful, a paradise, you won't feel pain anymore and," he spotted the boys older sister near them. "You'll sister will be there with you."

The boy managed a smile. And with his eyes closed, Jove brought down his sword on the boy. When he opened his eyes again the boy was still. He wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

_Stop it Jove,_ he told himself. _You're a Career, your meant to kill._ But as Jove turned away to see his his allies standing at the replica of the Justice Building he thought, _Let the games begin._

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that! There were other deaths besides the ones mentioned here but you'll have to find out about them next chapter! **

**1\. Saddest death?**

**2\. Death you most expected?**

**3\. Death you least expected?**

**4\. What other tributes do you think died?**


	24. Day 1- The Lost One's

**So, here is day 1 or the arena! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Myra Pendle, District 6**

"Through here," I whispered to Maple and Trianna, we ducked through a side street, we had left the bloodbath a while ago but we hadn't gotten very far. I worried about Carissa and Joshua, I hoped they were safe.

We had had a struggle in the bloodbath, Maple was scared and didn't know what to do, luckily my pedestal was stationed near hers and I could rescue her before she did something wrong.

"Can we slow down a bit? I'm sure we're ages away from anyone and I think we should stay quite close to the Cornucopia so Joshua and Carissa can find us unless-" Trianna said, I knew what she was about to say.

"Unless what?" Maple asked.

"It doesn't matter Maple, I'm sure they'll be here soon. And Trianna that's a good idea, let's go in here," I said, pointing to a two-level house. The inside was empty, just concrete and a ladder leading up to the next floor.

"I hope they can find us," Trianna whispered to me. "Do you want me to go stand out in the  
Main Street to see if they see us?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, that'd be too dangerous, we have to stay here, the arena is really small, I'm sure they'll find us.

Suddenly we heard footsteps out on the street, they seemed quiet. "Quick, head upstairs, now!" I hissed at Maple and Trianna. We ran up the ladder to the bare second story of the house, I carefully walked towards the windows that faced the street.

A boy was standing on the street, a boy who looked a lot like Joshua. "Joshua!" I called down.

His face brightened up when he saw me. "Myra! There you are! I've been following you for ages, thank god I found you," he replied, running into the house.

"Guys, it's okay, it was just Joshua, we can go down now!" I told the girls.

"Where's Carissa?" Trianna asked. I stopped in my tracks, Carissa and Joshua had both gone to the bloodbath, but only Joshua was here. I immediately felt guilty, I had forgotten about Carissa, just happy that my brother was alive.

"Hey Joshua, are you okay?" I asked. "And where's Carissa?"

His face darkened and I knew something was wrong. "Carissa- Carissa didn't make it, I'm sorry," he told us.

"What? No! You have to be lying!" Trianna shouted next to me.

Joshua shook his head. "I'm really sorry, there was nothing I could do. I just saw her and-" he said, breaking off, I could see a couple of tears running down his face. Poor Carissa.

* * *

**Nate Rivers, District 3**

"Nate!" Someone called behind me, they sounded exhausted, but I knew that voice.

"Luna!" I cried out, Neo and Caz stopped too to turn around and see Kuna standing behind us. She was carrying two packs and a few weapons.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe, I was so worried about you," she told us, dropping her stuff to hug us. "But guys, I don't know where Blue went, I saw her at the bloodbath but then suddenly she was gone. I don't know what happened to her."

I drew a short breath. "Is she dead?" I asked, I prayed that she wasn't.

"I have no idea, I'm really sorry guys, I should've looked out for her. It was my responsibility, I'm the oldest, but I didn't see her body on the ground, maybe she's just lost and got separated from us," Luna replied.

"I'm sure she's okay, we all know Blue, she's very resourceful, anyway, it's getting dark I think we should set up camp soon," Caz said. "The best thing we can do is wait, the arena's really small, I'm sure she'll find us."

"Okay," I mumbled. "Do you need me to go get anything?"

Luna sorted through her packs. "We've got a few things but maybe there will be more supplies near here. We should stock up on supplies," she said.

"Alright, I'll go see if there's any supplies around here," I said, happy to have an excuse to be by myself.

"Be very very careful!" Luna called to me as I walked off down the street. I wondered if there would be any supplies in the buildings that were meant to be shops.

I couldn't believe that Blue could be dead, the reality of the games was finally settling in. I wondered if my mother had felt the same way when she had been in the games. I came across a shop, inside I thought I could see a crate of something.

I rushed inside, the crate was filled with fruit. I quickly grabbed it, it was quite heavy. But I managed to haul it back to my siblings.

"What did you get?" Caz asked.

"Um, different types of fruit I think," I replied.

"Well that could be useful, we haven't go much food. Now, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Luna said.

* * *

**Avalyn Curtis, District 10**

"So, you're sure that you didn't see them?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," Mick replied anxiously. We were looking around, trying to see if Teresa or Erynne were anywhere near us.

"They're probably somewhere out there looking and worrying about us," Joel added.

"We could just wait until the pictures flash up in the sky like they always do!" Angus suggested.

"Angus! Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"No," Angus replied, shaking his head. "What does it mean?"

"Nevermind. So what can we do, we need to find them!" I continued.

Mick looked up at the sky. "I don't really think there's much that we can do, it's getting dark, maybe we can look for them tomorrow."

I lay on the grass in the backyard of one of the buildings, we had decided we couldn't stand staying inside and it was much safer to be behind the buildings.

"Look guys, the anthem is starting, we need to be quiet," Joel hissed.

I crossed my fingers, hoping desperately that Teresa and Erynne's faces wouldn't be up there. But they courant be dead, I refused to believe it.

The first face to flash up was one of the boys from 2, I didn't remember much of them but he looked young, about my age. Next was a girl from 3, the younger one. I was surprised at that, she looked quite strong. Then both tributes from 5 flashed up.

There were none from six which surprised me, they had been quite young. But two of the tributes from 7 were up there, the little boy and the younger girl. Then the oldest girl from 9 flashed up, that wasn't surprising.

I hoped and prayed that their faces wouldn't be up there. That no one from District 10 would be up there.

Teresa's face flashed up.

Then Erynne's

I heard Joel gasp next to me. "No, they can't be-" he said. I felt a tear roll down my face as the boy from 11's face flashed up. They couldn't be dead, I refused to believe it.

The boy from 12's face flashed up and then the sky went black. I lay there in the darkness, silent tears streaming down my face. They were dead.

* * *

**The Battles**

**Teresa &amp; Klaus**

I wasn't dead. But how could that be possible? I remembered it vividly. Running away from the cornucopia with Erynne. Being pursued by an older girl. Pushing Erynne behind me. The girl aiming her knife at me. The knife flying through the air towards me. Then nothing.

I was in a dark room, it sort of looked like a cell. Was I in heaven or the afterlife or something? Suddenly a television in the wall came to life.

A Capitol woman stood there, obviously I wasn't in the afterlife. Relief flooded through me. I was alive and I wasn't in the arena. "I bet you're wondering what your doing here," the woman said. "As another twist for this year's games, tributes have a second chance at getting back into the games, the weapons placed in the arena do not kill you, only knock you out. So now you will fight against another dead tribute for your chance to get back into the arena, but be careful, the loser will not survive."

A cold feeling washed through me. I had to fight someone, I had to kill them or I'd be killed. What if one of my siblings had died and I needed to fight them?

"You will fight in ten seconds," a voice announced. I noticed that a light had come on outside my cell, we had to fight in a tiny gladiator-style arena.

The cell walls lifted, a boy stepped out from a cell directly opposite mine. It was Klaus, the boy from District 12. In the centre of the arena was a tiny pile of weapons.

Neither of us seemed to want to make the first move. Klaus looked very nervous and shocked, like how I felt. I lept forward and grabbed a sword off the top of the pile. Klaus grabbed the knife beneath it.

We began to fight, sword against knife, neither of us were very good. After fighting for a couple of minutes, I knocked Klaus' sword out of his hand and shoved him over.

He looked up at me, fear in his eyes. "Please don't," I heard him whisper. I didn't want to kill him, how could I? But I had no other choice.

"I'm sorry," I replied, brining my sword down on top of him. I was going back to my family.

**Skylar &amp; Lena**

"Ten seconds until fighting," the voice said. I had a second chance at getting back into the arena. I could hardly believe that I was alive.

The cell door opened, revealing a small arena. A girl about my age stepped into the arena as well. I noticed that there was already red blood on the ground. Someone had already died here.

My opponent was Lena, the girl from 5. She wasted no time grabbing one of the weapons from the pile and lunging at me. I knew this was going to be a tough fight. But I had to win.

I grabbed a knife and began to parry Lena's strikes. But she was a better then me and both of us knew it. She was driving me back, against the wall. I realised that I had a very small chance of winning.

I felt the wall behind me and knew I was doomed. Lena readied her knife to strike me one last time, I was about to die. Again. Suddenly I lunged to the side, trying to duck under her.

But the knife caught me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Everything went black.

**Jai and Chert**

The door opened and I immeditaley knew this was going to be like the bloodbath. There was a pile of weapons in the middle of the arena and I quickly grabbed one.

My opponent was a boy from District 2. He was a lot younger then me, but quite tall and strong for his age. Plus he was a Career. I knew this was going to be a tough fight.

The boy quickly lunged at me, he was strong but not very fast. I tried to remember back to my sword-fighting lessons back at the Training Centre. They seemed a lifetime away even though it had only been a few days.

"I have to kill you, I have to get back to the arena," the boy muttered quietly. "I have to win." Sorry, I thought, but I have to win.

Chert was getting the better of me and I knew I needed some sort of tactic unless I wanted to die again. Suddenly a plan formed in my mind.

I retreated from him, heading towards the pile of weapons in the middle, Chert followed me, still trying his best to kill me. I grabbed a spear from the pile.

I threw the spear as hard as I could, I had had a few spear-throwing lessons during the training but I wasn't very good. Luckily Chert was near me, my spear hit him right in the gut. He stumbled over backwards. Dead. I was going back into the arena.

**Carissa &amp; Brandon**

I had a second chance, a second chance at going back into the arena, a second chance at life. I knew that whoever my opponent was. I had to kill them.

I stepped out into the tiny arena. I looked up to see my opponent wandering out of his cell. It was Brandon, the six year old boy from District 7.

How could I kill him? He reminded me so much of Maple? How could I be cruel enough to to kill a six year old boy?

"Where am I?" The boy asked. "This isn't a nice place! And where's my sister?"

I grabbed a knife off the pile of weapons, I began to advance on Brandon but I couldn't. I couldn't kill him. Just do it, I told myself. Just kill him.

I had to, I had to go back to my sisters and allies, I had to win, for my parents and friends back home, and for my unborn little brother or sister.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," I told Brandon. His eyes grew fearful.

I threw the knife at him and knocked him to the ground. Dead.

**Erynne &amp; Grunner**

I was confused, how could I be alive? A girl had hit me with her knife, I remembered it, and how painful it was. Maybe it was all just a dream, I told myself.

But the cell door opened and another arena was revealed, a boy stepped out, about Teresa's age. I felt scared, was he going to kill me just like that girl had? I didn't want to die again. I wondered if Teresa was alive too, I had heard her cannon and seen the girl kill her.

The boy looked shocked to see me, maybe he thought I could kill him? But how could I, I always knew that I probably wouldn't survive the arena, I was to young and small, and I panicked easily.

There was a pile of weapons in the room and I reached over to pick one up. The boy did as well. "I can't kill her, she's only eight," I heard the boy mutter to himself.

It was beginning to annoy me how everyone thought that because I was eight I couldn't look after myself. Eight was quite old and Avalyn always teased Joel, saying I was as smart as him.

The boy advanced on me, I backed away slowly, scared, maybe he was going to kill me. "I can't, I can't," the boy muttered to himself again. But still he advanced on me.

I reached the wall at the edge of the tiny arena and I knew I had nowhere else to go. And the boy was still slowly advancing on me.

"You want to see your sister again don't you?" I asked the boy, I realised he was the boy from 5, the one with the twin.

He nodded. "Of course, but I doubt she wants to see me, you want to see your brothers and sisters again don't you?"

"I do, but even if I went back to the arena I wouldn't have a chance at winning, I'm too young, at least you do have a chance, if you kill me then you could win and go home," I told him, suddenly feeling calm.

"I can't kill you, I can't," the boy said.

"Just do it."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. And were sad over the deaths of the characters :(**

**1\. Favourite POV?**

**2\. Favourite battle?**

**3\. Saddest death?**

**4\. Death you found most surprising?**

**5\. Survivor you found most surprising?**

**6\. Expected deaths next chapter?**


	25. Authors Note

**Hey guys, due to exams coming up soon that I need to study for and a lot of other stuff going on I probably won't have time to post. But after exams It'll be the holidays so I'll try to post like every second or third day then. So I'm putting this story on hiatus for a few weeks. I'll still be on Fanfiction so if you have any questions or PMs then please ask me.  
**

**thanks!**

**P.s I've started a new SYOT! It's another Quell and I'd love it if you submitted, thanks to the people who've already submitted. If you read this story but don't have a tribute in it then why don't you submit to my next one! Thanks. **


End file.
